Cries Unheard
by bloodscorpion4ever
Summary: Something new and terrifying has entered the world of four ordinary high school girls. Though this new force affects them in different ways, they will soon be united by the same concept: the fear that haunts them every time they meet this force.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

_[Ringing...Ringing...]_

_Operator: 1-1-9 Emergency, how may I help you?_

_Caller: (Heavy breathing)_

_Operator: Hello? Hello?_

_Caller (Heavy breathing, crying)_

_Operator: Hello? Is this an emergency?_

_Caller: They're dead...!_

_Operator: Who is dead, ma'am?_

_Caller: (Panting, crying) They are! These monsters! I can't believe it! They're all dead!_

_Operator: Okay, what is your address, ma'am? I'll send police and paramedics right away._

_Caller: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

_Operator: Ma'am, please calm down. Why are you sorry?_

_Caller: Because...because...I killed them...! I killed them all! Oh god, there's blood everywhere! Please God, forgive me!_

_Operator: Ma'am, everything is going to be okay. What happened there?_

_Caller: ...What...what happened? Hell! Hell has happened! I had to do it! I had no choice! They blackmailed me!_

_Operator: Ma'am? Ma'am?_

_Caller: (Screaming, crying)_

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Yui Narumi was never one for cigarettes. Maybe a drink or two every now and then to forget about the troubles that came with her tempestuous marriage, but whenever she picked up a cancer stick, something truly horrifying and unbelievable had befallen her. As a traffic officer, she always reveled in the fact that she very rarely had to deal with the brutality and carnage that usually came with police crime scenes. Tonight however, would move her career in a new direction. As she sat at her desk after hours all alone in the police station with an open file on her desk, she had no choice but to take out a cigarette, light it up, and breathe in its relaxing fumes.

With the cigarette nestled between her index and middle finger on her right hand, she rested her forehead also on the palm of her right hand as her eyes read the report. Never in her wildest fantasies would she imagine that she would be saddled with a case like this. She still remembered hearing the 1-1-9 recording of a terrified young girl screaming and crying that she had murdered people. What sounded like an over exaggeration by a delusional and probably mentally ill individual proved to be one grotesque reality when the police arrived at the caller's home. Inside the house, a scene of bloodshed and violence was displayed inside that would outdo any nightmare and disgust every horror film addict. What made the scene even more nefarious was when the police found the caller. Bruised from a clear physical assault and drenched in foreign blood, it took several more officers to restrain her when they tried to apprehend her and wrestle away the axe she gripped in her hand, the blade still containing blood, flesh, and hair on its blade. By the time the chaos was over, the caller was in custody and three dead bodies were carried out of the home...piece by piece.

Yui took another drag on the cigarette and exhaled. Still shaking her head in disbelief as the lone desk lamp cast its light upon her in the dark office, she read the name of the caller over and over again and occasionally bit her lower lip to confirm this wasn't a dream. She knew this girl very well. It was a dear friend of her little cousin's, who had still no knowledge of this horrendous crime. It was because of this familiarity with the criminal that Yui found herself off traffic duties and now working this homicide case. Though briefly trained in homicide cases while at the police academy, this was still a new experience for her and didn't know how to approach such a tragic event, especially one she knew would hit home.

Still barely able to comprehend that this was the way things were going to be for the criminal from now on, she smoked the cigarette again and looked up when she heard the office door open. One of her fellow officers poked his head in and said, "She's ready for you now."

Yui nodded once and extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray while collecting the file. She walked with her fellow officer down the empty and dark corridor and asked, "Did she say anything?"

The other officer shook his head. "Nope. She just keeps crying. I offered her a milk tea and a coffee but she wouldn't take anything. I can't believe that a girl like this could just hack up three people so callously with an axe."

Yui nodded again. "I'm still not entirely convinced that this isn't some kind of fucked up dream or mistake. I know this girl. I mean you saw her record, too. Girls like her simply don't do this kind of shit."

"I've been on the force for ten years and I thought I had seen it all but this...this one is definitely one for the books." The officer added. "It's a shame that a girl like her had to get caught up in this. We were able to identify one of the victims she chopped up. It's him. The one we've been watching for awhile."

Yui looked at him briefly as they continued to walk. "I figured as much. From what the report told me, it sounds like she somehow got caught up in this psycho's game. I guess it didn't work out too well for him this time."

The two officers arrived at a door that separated the hallway from an interrogation room, where the young murderer now sat and awaited to hear more of her fate. The other officer cleared his throat and added, "Hopefully you'll be able to get something out of her. I mean, she knows you and your cousin after all."

Yui sighed. "That maybe so, but I'm not optimistic. After reading this report, I don't think even I know her anymore. Only a monster could do what she did to those boys."

The officer shrugged as Yui began to unlock the door. "It's not like they didn't have it coming."

Yui froze and sighed again. "I know...and that's what makes this even more tragic."

The female officer resumed pushing the door open and she entered the dark and cold room. A single light hanging from the ceiling gave enough light to illuminate the table in the middle of the room with one chair on one side while an unknown girl occupied the other. Her figure was barely illuminated as she held her head low and sobbed silently.

Yui closed the door gently and approached the table, her heels echoing against the hard tile floor. She stood above the empty chair for a moment while still staring at the crying girl hidden in the darkness until the officer pulled the chair out and sat down. She placed her file on the table and slowly opened it.

"Murder is definitely not going to look good on your record, my dear." Yui opened seriously while staring at the dark figure before her. "I guess you know this already...but you're in a lot of trouble."

The person in the other chair remained quiet.

"Look, you didn't cooperate with my partner so what do you say we wipe that slate clean and it'll just be you and me?" Yui asked, only to once again be replied to with silence. It was then that Yui grew tired of looking at the top of the murderer's head and she added, "Would you please look at me...Miyuki Takara?"

The girl winced but slowly lifted her head, revealing the long, pink hair, and tear-drenched purple eyes of Miyuki Takara. The face she projected was one that the pink-haired girl had never created before. A face of endless fears, guilt, disgust, and anguish, all over the atrocities she and her friends were forced to endure for over the past month, as well as the fact that she may never know freedom again. Her face was still marked by what everyone believed was a physical assault either before or during the axe attack. She bore a black eye, her glasses were cracked, her right cheek was bruised and swollen, and her lower lip was cut open.

She continued to sniffle and cry in her chair as she struggled to maintain eye contact with the police officer. Yui didn't have to keep repeating it, but Miyuki already knew her life was over. She had known this for nearly a month now. It all started so simply too, but it only continued to get worse and worse. What is 'it' one might ask? The answer was simple. Her friendly and charming personality. Now because she was who she was, she now sat in police station's interrogation room and knew that a jail cell was in her future.

"Thank you, Miyuki." Yui said and looked down at the file. "Look...I know this guy was a scumbag, but we all know there wasn't anything about him that would warrant a murder...and especially one as brutal and inhumane as this one. So, let's go over what I know. There are three people laying in the morgue with academic and personal conduct records that mirror yours and their blood is on your hands. Mind explaining all of this to me so hopefully I can better understand? I know the old saying goes 'innocent until proven guilty,' but what we saw in your house isn't helping your case. Now is the time for you to help yourself."

Miyuki continued to pant and sniffle as her eyes continued to leak. She gulped and uttered in a completely broken voice, "You...you...you don't...know..."

"I don't know what?"

"He...he...he was...a bad boy..." Miyuki choked, still clearly traumatized by the hidden hell that she had to endure, along with the rest of her friends. "He...he did things. Horrible things. To all of us...all of us...even...even...Konata-san..."

Yui quickly raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about, Miyuki?"

Miyuki sniffed again. "He was a very, very, bad person. He hurt us...all of us. He tried...to destroy us..."

When Miyuki mentioned that Konata was hurt by all of this, she became even more interested. She did notice that Konata had been keeping her distance from her recently, but she didn't think much of it. Was Miyuki telling the truth? Was there more to this story than just a girl snapping and committing triple homicide?

Yui reached into her uniform pocket and pulled out the box of cigarettes again and slid a fresh one into her mouth as she knew this was going to be a long night. She took a single drag and after exhaling the smoke into the light, she scooted closer to Miyuki.

"I believe it's best if you just start at the beginning. Tell me from the beginning how these series of events unfolded in what I'd be willing to bet we'll eventually call, 'The Miyuki Takara Tragedy.' Tell me, Miyuki...what happened?"

The pink-haired girl gulped and slowly lowered her head, letting more water droplets fall from her eyes and moisten her already blood-stained pants. "It all started a month ago...in homeroom..."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

ACQUAINTANCES

"Well now, class...starting tomorrow your summer vacation begins and you're officially your own problem until the new school year." Ms. Kuroi stated firmly with her hands on her desk as she addressed her soon-to-be former students. "Even though you guys are practically at adulthood and no longer my problem, your adolescent stupidity can still fall back and reflect on me...and we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"No, ma'am." The class responded in unison.

"That's what I like to hear." Ms. Kuroi added, still with a deadpan expression. "I don't want to keep wasting your time because it also wastes my time and I have a very important appointment to get to with my computer so I'm only going to add have a happy summer and, for the love of god, stay out of trouble...or there will be endless trouble for you!"

With the flamboyant teacher's final rant, the school bell rang, ushering in the end of not only the day, but the school year as well. Ryoo High School was now officially out for the summer and the school, like any other, erupted into jubilant celebrations. The hallways instantly flooded with students pushing and forcing their way to the exits, as if they were the gates of freedom. A few students in Ms. Kuroi's class however took their time in collecting their belongings and planned on waiting until the crowd thinned out.

One of them removed her glasses from her face and gave them a quick wipe down with her cleaning cloth and she gently placed them back over her eyes, gently settling on her soft and petite nose. She ran her hand through her long, silky pink hair and gently placed her organized textbooks into her schoolbag as she slowly stood just as two of her friends approached her.

"Well, we're finally on summer vacation, Yuki-chan." An innocent looking girl with a soft voice and a yellow ribbon fixed in her hair giggled.

The pink-haired girl in Miyuki Takara smiled and giggled back. "Why, yes we are. Congratulations on another successful year, Tsukasa-san. I do hope we're in the same class again next year."

"So do I." Tsukasa responded with a smile and a laugh.

"Hey, aren't you two forgetting someone?!" The shortest of Miyuki's friends exclaimed while throwing her arms into the air with frustration.

"Oh, Konata-san, I do hope we're together next year, too!" Miyuki squealed with a bright red blush on her face. "Please forgive my rudeness...I forgot you were there. I'm so embarrassed..."

Konata softened her frustration and sighed. "Damn it all, how could I stay mad at such epic moeness?! You're so damn cute, Miyuki it's so unfair!"

"Thank god we're on summer break because I could definitely use a vacation from you and all your otaku shenanigans." A new female voice said from behind the group.

The three girls turned and saw the fraternal twin of Tsukasa Hiiragi approach them with her schoolbag and an exhausted expression. The long hair of her twin pigtails followed her majestically and she joined her group of friends; the last addition needed to create this circle that has been together for so long.

"Hi ya, sis!" Tsukasa proclaimed happily. "I was thinking, how about all of us get some ice cream on our way home? It's such a beautiful day out and some ice cream would be so yummy right about now!"

"Yeah, that does sound like a great idea!" Kagami added with excitement.

Konata formed her cat-like grin and giggled. "Kagmin agreeing to ice cream...color me shocked."

"You trying to say something, squirt?" Kagami gritted her teeth as a red vein popped on her head.

"No...except I'd rather be squirt than stout!" Konata squealed.

"Why I oughta!" Kagami snarled and clenched a fist as Miyuki and Tsukasa simply closed their eyes and giggled at the girls's antics.

Though things always had a tendency to get heated at times between Konata and Kagami, it never escalated to the point where their friendship would be put on the line. It was all fun and games for them and they always reveled in the fact that their friendship was so close-knit that they could share anything with each other and also feel comfortable enough to joke with each other. Going to get ice cream was just another activity they were looking forward to doing together as the four girls walked down the now more spacious hallway towards the exit.

As they approached the staff offices before they would leave the school, the principal's door opened and the school's principal stepped out and was accompanied by a young man around the same age as the girls. He was a strikingly handsome boy with sparkling golden hair, a sturdy build, a fancy new suit with polished shoes, and glistening eyes.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed our tour of Ryoo High School, Fujisaku-san, and I must say that we are greatly honored that you'll be joining us next year." The principal said with clear excitement in his voice.

The young man nodded passively and projected an expression that portrayed disinterest in his setting. He seemed to be going with the flow and the principal's charismatic excitement to be in this young man's shadow seemed to just roll off like water off a duck's back. When he yawned, it only further illustrated his boredom with this appointment.

"Well thank you, sir, and it is quite an impressive establishment. I'm sure I will like it here at Ryoo and I hope that my...upbringing...won't be too intimidating for the rest of the student body. I do want to make lots of friends and be a positive presence in this school after all." He replied, still uninterested in this tedious appointment.

"Not at all, son, not at all. In fact, here comes one of our more distinguished students that is just like you. Hey, Takara-san!" The principal announced.

Hearing her name grabbed the attention of the four girls and Miyuki snapped to attention the most. "Ye...yes, sir?"

"I know you're on summer break and everything but I would like you to meet one of your future classmates. Takara Miyuki, please meet Fujisaku Satoshi." The principal introduced the two as Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa held back as Miyuki's formal instincts took over.

She smiled and stepped forward to greet the new boy. As she bowed before him, she opened, "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Fujisaku-san. Welcome to Ryoo High School and I hope we'll have a great year together."

"Likewise." Satoshi replied and complemented Miyuki's bow with his own. "I've heard a lot about you, Takara-san, and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. I already look forward to all of our academic endeavors together."

Miyuki suddenly found herself fascinated by this boy. He was handsome, spoke so formally for a boy his age (much like Miyuki), and seemed to be well respected by the school's principal and Miyuki knew that their principal only showed the most respect for the most intelligent of pupils, which was why he adored her and usually shunned Konata and Misao Kusakabe. Because Miyuki always believed that one of the best joys in life was a new friend, she instantly felt optimistic about meeting this boy.

"Well I don't want to take up anymore of your time so you girls run along now and enjoy your summer." The principal said happily, which the four girls instantly obliged and continued to make their way out of the school.

As the principal continued to give the new student a history lecture on his new school, the words went in one ear and out the other as Satoshi pretended to be interested, but a new entity caught his attention. He slowly let his eyes drift until they found the curvaceous figure of Miyuki. She held her schoolbag in front of her as she walked and talked with her friends until she distanced herself from the conversation and slowly turned her head.

She turned until her purple eyes met his glowing hazel ones and she suddenly felt her heart skip a beat when he formed a welcoming smile, his sparkling white teeth glowing with the aid of the florescent lights above them. The pink-haired girl couldn't help but smile back at him and she even felt her face burn a bit as he turned back and paid more attention to the principal again. She also turned away and tried to get her head back into the conversation with her friends, though Konata's radar was already onto Miyuki's not-so subtle body language when dealing with this new kid.

As the four girls sat outside in a park enjoying their ice cream cones on the gorgeous summer day, Konata couldn't help but pull her old antics as Miyuki took another bite out of her treat. "I saw you looking at him, Miyuki..."

"I...I beg your pardon, Konata-san?" Miyuki asked with simple and innocent curiosity.

"That guy who the principal introduced you to. I saw the way you were looking at him...Miyuki...you perverted little girl..." Konata cackled, catching the attention of the Hiiragi twins and and sending Miyuki into a panic fit.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that, Konata-san! Really it isn't!" Miyuki exclaimed, her face a bright crimson shade. "I was just being polite and welcoming him into our school! That's all!"

"Yeah, lay off her, Konata." Kagami commanded. "I swear, sometimes I don't know who is more perverted; you or those creepy dating sims you play."

Konata rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Kagamin. You have to admit that he was pretty cute. I remember his smile the most."

Tsukasa giggled. "He did seem really nice...and he did have a nice smile. I'm looking forward to meeting him again when the school year starts."

"See? Even Tsukasa admits it!" Konata proclaimed happily. "Why must you always act so prudish Kagami? Is it because...oh my..."

"Oh my what?" Kagami growled as she narrowed her eyes, knowing her ego was about to take another shot.

"Is it because...you don't like boys?" Konata asked tauntingly. "If this were a baseball game, does this mean that you're pitching for the same team?"

Kagami gritted her teeth again. "Shut up, you!"

This repetitive conflict between Konata and Kagami was exactly what Miyuki needed to calm herself with the spotlight off her for the moment. While Konata did have a few valid points, such as that the new boy was handsome and had a nice smile, Miyuki startled herself when she figured out she was blushing heavily. As far back as she could remember, she never really followed the mainstream patterns of adolescent crushes, but meeting this new boy may have changed that. It made Miyuki ponder just how grown up she was and if these feelings were just a phase or love at first sight.

Regardless of how confused she was over how she felt, Miyuki tried to not let it bother her and continued to have a good time with her friends. It was considered the beginning of their vacation so they had a lot to talk about as it seemed that everyone had plans of their own. Of course, the girls planned on going to the upcoming summer festival next week together while they also included their own individual plans. The Hiiragi twins spoke of a family trip to the shore while Konata, as usual, planned to spend all her days and nights within the confines of her room with her manga and video games.

Hearing of all of her friends' plans made Miyuki wonder what her family had planed for the summer. Were they planning on another overseas vacation or a more quiet and mundane approach that included relaxing at home? No matter what they had planned, Miyuki was still going to be her usual cheerful and optimistic self that everyone knew and loved. She remained happy and cheerful, even when the girls had to go their separate ways at the train station with Kagami and Tsukasa leaving together and Konata and Miyuki going their own ways as well.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Miyuki walked up the decorative cobblestone path that led to her luxurious home after she opened the front gate that enclosed her home within a rock wall barrier. Humming happily and feeling the urge to drop her schoolbag in her room and read a book outside in the garden, she opened her front door, expecting to be met with a quiet home. Her mother in Yukari Takara usually took a daily nap around this time so it surprised Miyuki to hear her mother not only awake, but also engaged in conversation. Did another telemarketer call?

The pink-haired girl approached the large living room while announcing, "Hello, mother, I'm home."

"Miyuki? Miyuki, please join me in the living room. We have company." Yukari replied.

"Company?" Miyuki asked herself and walked towards the living room and rounded the corner.

She saw her mother sitting on one of their expensive couches with a tea set resting on the coffee table in front of her accompanied by small sandwiches and to Miyuki's surprise, a couple sat across from Yukari. A man dressed in another expensive business suit and a woman sporting her own professional attire with a work dress and skirt sat, each with a teacup and saucer in hand.

"This is my daughter, Miyuki." Yukari introduced with her usual laid back persona to her guests.

Miyuki on the other hand once again snapped to attention and bowed before her visitors. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And it is a pleasure to meet you too, young lady." The man said and rested his cup back on the table. "My name is Fujisaku Kai and this is my wife, Yukiko. We just moved into your neighborhood yesterday and your mother invited us over for tea."

The name sparked in Miyuki's mind. "Fujisaku? If I may ask, do you have a son named Satoshi?"

"Why yes we do. He's actually in the bathroom right now." Yukiko said with a smile. "You know our son?"

Miyuki smiled. "The principal introduced us on my way out earlier. He seems like such a nice boy."

The two guests looked at each other, smiled and turned back to Miyuki. Kai Fujisaku cleared his throat and said, "From what your mother has been telling us, it sounds like you two have a lot in common. You're both straight A students, our son was class representative at his old school, and he is also an avid reader. I believe he too wants to become a doctor one day."

The more Miyuki learned about her new neighbor, the more excited she became about being his first friend. When she heard a hallway door open behind her, she turned and saw Satoshi Fujisaku walk out of the bathroom, drying his hands with his handkerchief.

When he saw Miyuki standing with his parents, he formed his pearly white smile again and approached. "Takara-san. So nice to see you again and so soon."

"Likewise." Miyuki smiled and mimicked Satoshi's first word to her back at school.

"Miyuki, dear, it is such a nice day out so wouldn't it be nice if you took Satoshi on a tour around the neighborhood? You know, to make him feel more at home." Yukari suggested politely.

Miyuki smiled and nodded. "It would be."

As the three adults continued to talk, Satoshi followed Miyuki out of the large house and back out into the warm summer day. The two walked around the blocks several times and Miyuki highlighted all the nice things about their neighborhood, while at the same time learning a lot about her new classmate and friend. Everything Satoshi's parents had said about him were true in regards to his academic record and what he aspired to be.

"So despite the fact that your family are owners of an international shipping corporation, you still volunteer at soup kitchens and animal shelters?" Miyuki asked with intrigue.

Satoshi nodded as they kept walking. "When I wasn't reading to kids at our library back home. To me, books are one of my greatest treasures and I just want kids to feel the same way about them, too. I know that may sound a little corny but..."

"My heavens no, Satoshi." Miyuki objected. "I feel the same way about books. Without books, what would our societies come to?"

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Well I must say that I am impressed with everything about you, Satoshi. You're smart, articulate, funny, kind, and have a high degree of selflessness." Miyuki stated while also unaware that she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Satoshi simply grinned and a sudden yet harmonious silence fell upon the two students. Everyone has experienced that "awkward" silence before where one would hope the other would fill the air with words to ease any tension, but that wasn't the case here. The two students could tell the difference and this silence they were sharing was the kind where they knew they were on mutual ground and nothing more had to be said as they stared at each other.

It was interrupted when Satoshi gently asked, "Hey...would it be okay if you and I...maybe got some coffee together sometime?"

Miyuki couldn't help but blush at the simple request. It wasn't as if he had asked her on a formal date or anything, but it was his cool and confident demeanor that enticed her. She smiled and replied that she would really enjoy that sometime and it was then that they both noticed the time was getting rather late so they decided to head back.

Satoshi walked Miyuki back to her home and told her he would be able to safely find his own way from there so they said their goodbyes but not before they exchanged phone numbers. When Miyuki closed her front door and left Satoshi standing alone outside, his facial features slowly changed into something new. His once peaceful and welcoming projection complemented by his sparkling smile melted away until he formed a more serious look and even showed hints of a frown.

He took a deep breath and slowly released it, as if he was letting a hidden wave of anger and hatred escape his mind and body. Knowing he was alone, he sighed and uttered with crystal resentment in his voice, "It's just too bad, Miyuki Takara, that you don't remember...that today wasn't the first time we've met. I look forward to our impending friendship."

With that, he tightened the knot around his necktie and turned to walk away. He crossed the street and past another gate with a name plate reading "Iwasaki" on it and kept walking. As he was walking home, he turned to his left and saw a big white dog pushing dirt into a hole in the yard, as if the animal had just finished burying something and its canine senses picked up that a stranger was nearby.

The white dog looked up, its collar rearing a brass name tag reading "Cherry" on it. The two beings locked eyes with each other and stood only ten feet apart, the short brick wall providing the only barrier between them. The fur on Cherry's back suddenly began to rise, as if the animal was getting ready to attack or defend against an enemy. The dog began growling and rearing its teeth at the boy. Cherry could sense that something was wrong with this human before it and didn't want his presence near his owners.

Satoshi glared at the dog and slowly reached into his jacket pocket while saying, "Down, boy, down."

He revealed a crunchy dog treat and he tossed it over the wall and it landed in front of Cherry. Perked by curiosity, the dog slowly approached the bone-shaped treat and sniffed it a few times before its instincts triggered it to eat it up. As the dog chewed and swallowed the treat, Satoshi grinned sinisterly again.

"Good. Now stay down." He added.

Cherry suddenly felt something wrong inside of him. He started whimpering in pain and began to wobble until the dog had to lay down and couldn't help but let a bit of foam escape its mouth as he rested his head on the soft grass, panting wildly in pain. Seconds after the treat consumption, the dog stopped moving altogether and its breathing ceased. The only sound that now entered the scene was the singing of summer song birds in the trees over the horrid silence of what just happened.

Satoshi stared at the motionless animal and nodded once. "Good boy. Now stay."

The young man turned and continued to walk down the street alone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

SISTERHOOD

Kagami Hiiragi woke up early as per usual the next day for her first day of summer break. The fact that she was on vacation now was still now excuse for her to go into lazy mode, unlike a certain blue-haired friend of hers whom she knew would still be asleep by the time she was eating lunch. Kagami continued her morning routine she always used for school, though she was now able to add one more component that she would normally have to skip because of Tsukasa's constant tardiness.

As Miki Hiiragi continued to cook for her family, Kagami sat with a mug of coffee by her side while her eyes were updating her mind on the current events as she read the newspaper. Taking as much time as she wanted, the twin-tailed girl had seen enough with the national headlines and turned to the local section.

As she read, her mother placed a plate of eggs in front of Kagami as the rest of the Hiiragi family entered. Inori and Matsuri were still in their pajamas and slippers while Tadao sported his casual clothes as today was Saturday and no one had any plans for the day. As soon as Tsukasa would wake up, maybe the twins would go shopping together or get in touch with Konata.

As the family continued to gather for breakfast, the phone began ringing, triggering Miki to rise from her seat and she answered it. "Hello? Yes, she's here, may I ask who is calling? Okay one moment, dear. Kagami, it's for you. It's Miyuki-san."

Kagami looked up with curiosity. It was rare for Miyuki to call her, especially at this hour but Kagami nonetheless took the phone and put it to her ear. Maybe Miyuki wanted to go out and do something.

"Hey there, Miyuki. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh Kagami-san, it's terrible!" A frantic Miyuki exclaimed, catching Kagami off guard and still so early in the morning.

"Hey, hey, calm down there. What's going on?" Kagami asked with haste, triggering the rest of her family to look at her.

"Minami! Her dog, Cherry! Cherry died last night!" Miyuki wailed.

Kagami gasped and quickly cupped her mouth, creating more of a scene for her family to watch as the twin-tailed Hiiragi was briefed on the horrid calamity.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Kagami shrieked.

"Nobody knows. They said they just found him in the backyard and he was gone. Poor Minami...she was the one who found him. That dog meant so much to her." Miyuki sniffed. "The reason I'm calling is because Minami needs us now. Me and a few others are here at her house right now supporting her and it would mean the world to us if you and Tsukasa-san would come, too."

"Of course, of course!" Kagami quickly replied, barely giving Miyuki enough time to finish her request. "Tsukasa and I will leave in a few minutes. I'll call Konata and bring her and Yutaka-chan too."

"Actually, Kagami-san, they're both here right now." Miyuki replied. "It was Yutaka-chan whom Minami called first."

Kagami sighed. "I understand. Like I said, Tsukasa and I will be en route in a few minutes. We'll see you there."

Kagami hung up the phone and informed her family of the tragedy that had befallen Minami Iwasaki. They were all incredibly sympathetic to the quiet girl's issue. Even though the Hiiragi family didn't have a dog of their own, they knew that for many people, dogs were family members and to lose one was to lose a person. Kagami felt the most sympathy for Minami as she always secretly wanted a dog of her own.

When Kagami had to wake Tsukasa up and start her first day of summer off with tears, the Hiiragi twins hoped that this wouldn't ruin the season for them as they collected themselves and hopped the first train that took them to the more upscale neighborhood of Miyuki and Minami. With a small wicker basket full of cookies Tsukasa had recently baked, the twins knocked on the front door of the Iwasaki household.

Honoka Iwasaki answered the door with a sad expression on her face and she let the girls in. She informed them that the group was in the backyard trying to console Minami so the twins showed themselves to the rear sliding glass door that connected to the backyard. As they approached and saw the group sitting around Minami, who held her head low and kept her face covered with her hands, this somehow became much harder for them.

They wanted to tell Minami how they knew how she felt, but they knew this would be a lie. None of them had owned a dog before so they could never understand the true pain of what it was like to lose one. The only thing they had in their arsenal was the fact that Minami was their friend and it killed them to see her like this so they could only offer their friendship and never-ending support to her in her hour of need.

Kagami took the lead and slid the door open, making the support group look up. The group consisted of Hiyori Tamura, Patricia Martin, Miyuki Takara, Konata Izumi, and Yutaka Kobayakawa. Yutaka sat next to her friend, who slowly looked up and revealed her red, drenched eyes. To see the minty-haired girl also clutching Cherry's collar in her hands and at one point had it nestled to her face triggered Tsukasa's eyes to flood as they approached.

"Hey, you." Kagami whispered affectionately to Minami as she hugged her.

Minami was motionless at first but soon returned the gesture and pulled Kagami tight. She sniffled a few times and whispered, "Thank you for coming, Hiiragi."

Kagami slowly pulled out of the hug and replied with a kind smile, "You can call us by our first names. We're all friends here after all."

Minami nodded as Yutaka once again squeezed the former's hand as she too wiped some tears away. This support encounter had been going on for awhile now and everyone had spoken their piece to Minami, who could barely formulate a sentence of her own. She was eternally grateful that she had so many friends who came to her in her darkest hour, but she could still see Cherry in her mind lying motionless on the ground. The minty-haired girl could still even hear her own screams when she realized her beloved companion was gone and was still left devastated and stumped as to how this happened.

"Ch...Cherry...I knew...something was...wrong..." Minami sobbed. "He...he always...buried his food. He...he must've been...sick...and I...didn't help him...!"

Minami quickly shielded her face again and let more water slip through her fingers as Yutaka nestled closer to her. Trying to remain strong herself, Yutaka shook her head. "Now, now. This wasn't your fault, Minami-chan. No one could've seen this coming so please don't blame yourself over this. Dogs can be quirky beings so we all thought it was just Cherry being Cherry."

"Yu-chan is right. You can't focus on the bad things but instead, remember all the good times you had with Cherry and just keep in mind that you gave him a great home." Kagami added, proving to be the strongest one of the group thus far. "I know that it hurts you so much right now, but trust me Minami, you will walk away a much stronger person and take a great life lesson away from this. When you find the man of your dreams and your children face this day in their lives, you'll be able to truly be there for them on their level. Life is about good and bad experiences...and sometimes it's necessary to just take those bad days head on. They only make you appreciate the good ones even more. Trust us, Minami, there will be many, many more good days in the future for you."

For the first time, Minami slowly formed a small smile and nodded at Kagami. Kagami simply smiled back as it seemed the rest of the group was becoming more relaxed.

The sliding glass door opened again, catching the girls' attention and they all turned to see a young man with fancy golden hair, hazel eyes, and a nice wardrobe step out as he carried a bundle of flowers. Miyuki Takara quickly stood and rushed over to him.

"Thank you for being here, Satoshi." She whispered, still depressed.

Satoshi nodded. "Of course. Iwasaki-san is going to be my neighbor too so what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come to pay my respects?"

Miyuki nodded again. "Thank you again for coming. She's right over here."

The pink-haired girl led the way and Satoshi looked down at the ailing girl. Despite the hidden evil within him, he bent down to her and let his exterior charm work. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, but I wish we could be meeting under better circumstances. My name is Fujisaku Satoshi and I wanted to come over today to offer my condolences and to give you these."

The boy outstretched his hand and though Minami was reluctant at first, she slowly took the bouquet from him and stared at him. "Th...thank you..."

Satoshi nodded. "And to be honest, I do know how you feel. Honestly. My family and I had to put down our dog a few months ago before we moved here. He was with me ever since I was a kid so I know the pain. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to come to me or my family. We're neighbors now and I honestly hope that we can become friends on top of that."

Minami's faint smile deepened a bit and she nodded. "I think we will, Fujisaku-san."

Satoshi chuckled a bit, his smile showing off his pure white teeth to everyone. "If we're gonna be friends, please call me Satoshi."

Minami blushed slightly from embarrassment and nodded again. To hide her embarrassment, she slowly lowered her face to smell the colorful flowers as the other girls smiled at the sight.

After the whole group stayed with Minami for nearly half the day, they slowly began to disband as the mourning girl seemed to be feeling better about her loss. As the Hiiragi twins slowly walked down the street towards the train station, they heard someone call, "Hey, wait up a second!"

The twins stopped and were surprised to see Satoshi Fujisaku sprinting towards them. He slowed and eventually stopped when he reached them and looked at them. "Hey, uh, you're Kagami Hiiragi. Right?"

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

"Hey I just wanted to say that that was a very impressive monologue you gave to Minami back there. I was listening from the sliding door and didn't want to interrupt." Satoshi complimented the oldest Hiiragi twin. "Honestly when I came out, I was thinking that there was no way I could top that."

The twin-tailed Hiiragi formed a small smile and chuckled. "Well thank you for that, Satoshi. I really was just speaking from the heart."

"That makes it even more impressive." Satoshi added as Tsukasa sat idly by and watched the conversation. "You really know what to say when you need to. I must say that whoever you're dating must count themselves very lucky."

Kagami tried to hide the light red across her face and her infamous tsundere side reared at the talk. "Do...don't be stupid, Satoshi. I don't have a boyfriend or anything like that. I have to focus on my schoolwork and getting into college. You know, the important stuff."

Satoshi chuckled lightly upon seeing how flushed Kagami became. "Sorry about that but there was another reason why I caught up to you. If you don't have any plans for the rest of today, I was going into Tokyo to meet a friend from my old neighborhood. We were gonna probably see a movie, hit up an arcade, maybe a karaoke place if you decide to come. What do you say?"

Kagami searched her brain and was coming up empty of what she needed to do today. She had to admit that she was a little unsettled by taking the train into the big city with a boy that she only met yesterday, but he did seem friendly enough and his display at the Iwasaki residence showed he had a good heart. The fact that Kagami also wanted to take her mind off her friend's sorrows, she decided to cautiously accompany the young man into the big city. The two of them began together down the sidewalk, completely disregarding the other Hiiragi twin.

Tsukasa stood there motionless and alone with both a confused and subliminal hurt expression on her face. She shuffled her feet, wondering why it seemed that her twin sister seemed to have just pushed her aside and disregard her existence.

The hurt in her voice became clear as she slowly followed while whispering, "May I come, too, sis?"

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

If Tsukasa felt alone and abandoned before, the train ride into the city didn't help her. For the entire two hour ride, Kagami continued to stay engaged in conversation with Satoshi and hadn't spoken a word to her younger twin since they left Minami's house. Tsukasa just simply sat next to her sister on the train, though the only part of Kagami's body she could engage in conversation with was her shoulder as it was turned to her.

Tsukasa could hear the lively conversation between her sister and new friend as it seemed they had a lot in common. They shared a few laughs together and the youngest Hiiragi could tell that her sister was having a good time which made her happy and all, but Tsukasa still couldn't help but feel neglected and alone. After all, they were going into a large city with someone they had just met and Kagami seemed to be more interested in their new friend over making sure her little sister was safe.

When the train arrived at its destination, Tsukasa hoped that she would be included in the social setting with her sister as the three exited the train. As Tsukasa looked up and saw her sister and Satoshi gain more distance from her and leave her behind without noticing, it only furthered her depression as she cast her head downward and continued to follow her sister. Tsukasa always feared that this day would come and now it seemed to be approaching.

The youngest Hiiragi feared that sooner or later, the twins would begin to drift further apart as they got older and the pressures of the world would find them. Tsukasa was a stereotypical hopeless romantic and wanted to get married one day, but also wanted to cherish all the time she had with her sister until she too would find her own life. Now that it seemed to be happening just a bit with this new friend, it was already becoming too much for Tsukasa as she quickly dabbed a teardrop away from her eye.

"There he is." Satoshi stated and pointed to another young man as they walked down the busy sidewalk.

The twins looked up and saw another young man dressed casually with long brown hair, a slim build, and stared at his cell phone while his other hand occupied his pocket. When he looked up and saw his friend and female companions approach, he closed the phone and stepped forward.

"Yo, Toshi, long time no see, man." The boy said with a deep voice and a chuckle.

"Dude how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Satoshi snapped back playfully. "I guess some things never change. Anyway, these are the girls I was telling you about on the phone, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi."

Satoshi's friend grinned at them and stepped forward. He bowed and opened, "Kitamaru Riku but please call me Riku. It's nice to meet you."

Just like Satoshi, Riku was charming and handsome and Riku instantly shifted his eyes to Kagami. "I must say, that is a very impressive hairstyle. If you don't mind me asking, how long did it take to grow your hair out that long?"

Kagami glanced at her pigtails and giggled. "No worries. I started growing them when I entered middle school and kept it going all the way through high school."

"Well I like it a lot. The pigtails really bring out your face and those violet ribbons you got them in really highlight your eyes." Riku added politely.

Seeing his smile complemented by his smooth words inadvertently triggered Kagami to gulp and when she recognized the action, she instantly became flushed and frustrated. After several futile attempts to hide her embarrassment, she became defensive and snapped, "Hey, watch how you word things like that to a lady. People might take it the wrong way."

Satoshi and Riku laughed while Riku added, "You're right, Kagami. I'm sorry and to make up for it, I'll buy your movie ticket."

Kagami giggled. "Well if you insist. It's your money after all."

Riku narrowed his eyes while keeping his grin sealed and hovering over Kagami. "You're right, it is my money...and after this...I'm thinking a trip to the karaoke place. Unlike my bro, I've got the vocal cords of the angels."

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, angels of death."

"Shut up, asshole."

Kagami couldn't help but giggle over the playful bicker the two boys were having and had to admit that she was having a good time already despite how badly the day started with Minami's situation. The group showed themselves into the movie theater, Riku paying for his and Kagami's ticket while Satoshi paid for his, leaving Tsukasa to fend for herself. On top of that, it was a horror movie, which enticed Kagami but repulsed Tsukasa. Still not wanting to be the one to spoil her sister's good time, Tsukasa continued to hold her tongue and remain in the shadows despite how much it hurt her.

When their movie was over, Kagami began to have even more fun when they went to the karaoke bar and was surprised by Riku's surprisingly good singing voice. What drove the twin-tailed girl closer to him was when he was able to sing one of her favorite songs flawlessly and she couldn't help but join him for a duet. Even there, nobody even knew Tsukasa was even around as she sat in the back with her own beverage and watched everyone else have fun.

Even at the arcade, Kagami ran off with Riku after he claimed that he could beat her at any and all shooting games of her choosing, which instigated a budding but still friendly rivalry between them. Though Riku was skilled in the games, Kagami still proved to be the dominant player in nearly all of them, though she had no idea that Riku threw most of his matches in her favor. No matter the games, whether it was shooting, DDR, or even simple air hockey, the two were incredibly competitive and neither side wanted to yield, which only made the experience more fun for Kagami.

The group minus one person was having so much fun that they didn't even notice the sun set beyond the horizon, ushering in a perfect summer night. Kagami didn't even know it but Tsukasa was left to keep their parents informed of where they were and what was going on, as well as watching the time tick by. It wasn't as if she had anything better to do as no one wanted to be her friend or even talk with her all day.

By nine o'clock that night, it was dark enough for the boys to take the Hiiragi twins one more place before they would put them on the train that would take them home. Hopping into a taxicab, the four of them were taken to the edge of the city to an scenic overlook where they could see the thousands of lights of the city below them, as well as the glittering stars above them accompanied by summer fireflies dancing around them.

Riku and Kagami sat on a picnic table and watched the fireflies drift along the black sky and the former started playing with the latter's pigtail. Though Kagami usually didn't like it when people played with her hair, she didn't mind it this time. As Riku twiddled with Kagami's pigtail, he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"What?" She asked with a smile.

"It's just that...you have a fraternal twin...but such different hairstyles. It's just kinda different is all. I didn't mean anything by it." Riku said.

Kagami nodded. "Well, actually, everyone in my family has short hair except for my mother. I don't know...I guess I wanted to try something different when I decided I wanted long hair like her."

"That's cool. I'm close with my mom, too." Riku replied and released Kagami's hair.

"You were still holding onto your mom's apron the first day of high school!" Satoshi called from the other side of the overlook.

"Shut up, ass of the world!" Riku retorted, making Kagami giggle again.

"So you two have been friends since elementary school?" Kagami asked, remembering the history Riku told her about himself.

Riku nodded. "Yep...he's been my baggage since we were kids. Satoshi's really cool though and he is a great friend."

"You two do seem pretty close. I can tell just by how well you two can tease each other and none of it bothers you." Kagami replied.

Riku looked at her as she looked upward at the starlit sky. "You have a group like that too, don't you?"

Kagami looked at him. "Come again?"

"You just seem like a girl who has her own circle of friends with maybe a nut or two of your own in there and you can tease each other without it crossing some boundary." Riku answered.

Konata and Misao instantly came to mind for Kagami and she smiled and giggled again. "Yeah...yeah I guess I do."

Riku smiled at her and the two continued to stare at each other while Tsukasa sat alone at another table and Satoshi watched the glittering skyline before them.

Kagami cleared her throat and stated, "Riku...I had such a great time with you and Satoshi today. Thank you for today."

Riku deepened his smile and nodded. "I had fun too, Kagami. So...I may be going out on a limb here...but do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Kagami brushed one of her pigtails over her ear and rested her head on her open palm as she stared at him, still grinning. "I guess we'll find out."

"Can I call you sometime?" He asked simply.

The twin-tailed girl didn't even blush this time as she was confident and not nervous. Instead of giving a mainstream answer, she turned and stared out over the overlook again. "I like dinner, movies, and maybe some dancing every now and then."

Riku smiled. "You got it."

Tsukasa watched from afar as her sister wrote down her cell phone number on Riku's hand with a pen she retrieved from her purse. As her earlier thoughts mentioned, one day she knew this day would come, but at the same time she wasn't ready for it. She knew that one day Kagami would start to date and enjoy herself, while Tsukasa would be left behind and forced to find her own way in life. As she watched Riku scoot a little closer to Kagami, she felt watery buildup in her eyes and she slowly let a tear drip from her eyes as she lowered her head and covered her face.

On the train ride home, the twins sat next to each other as Kagami texted their parents telling them that they were safe and on their way home. As Kagami finished and sent the message, Tsukasa tried to make herself known to her sister for the first time today and scooted closer to her to the point where she was nestling against her.

"Tsukasa, could I have some room, please?" Kagami asked coldly.

Feeling even more depressed, Tsukasa scooted back again. In her mind, she was doing everything right and only did what Riku did earlier to garner attention. Tsukasa now decided to use her voice and said, "Um...sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are...are we still close?"

Kagami glanced at her sister. "What do you mean by that?"

Tsukasa cleared her throat and started, "Well, today I just honestly felt like-"

The yougnest Hiiragi twin was interrupted when Kagami's cell phone began ringing and the twin-tailed girl pulled it out of her pocket. She quickly smiled and said, "Hold that thought, Tsukasa. Riku is calling me. He's so funny."

Heartbroken, Tsukasa watched Kagami open her phone and immediately begin talking and laughing when she started talking with Riku. There was no longer any doubt about it in Tsukasa's mind. She was being replaced. The thought of it brought more moisture to her eyes, though she had no idea that she and her sister, as well as Miyuki Takara, were being led astray and into danger by these seemingly nice and friendly boys.

Miyuki and Kagami had no idea that they were becoming closer to boys with blood on their hands. Not just Cherry's blood.


	4. Chapter 4

PROLOGUE II

Yui Narumi was convinced that by the end of this night, she would become a chain smoker as she extinguished yet another cigarette in the overflowing ashtray. Every now and then she would glance at the tape recorder sitting on the table in front of her and Miyuki Takara as her interrogation continued to make sure it was still recording. She hung on Miyuki's every tear-soaked word as the young woman retold her tragic tale that had such an optimistic and possibly romantic beginning.

As Yui finished writing more of Miyuki's statements in her notebook to make sure nothing was missed, she slid another cigarette into her mouth and lit it. "So you met Satoshi Fujisaku at school and then again at your house."

Miyuki nodded slowly.

"And then a few hours later, Minami-chan's dog dies. That didn't strike you as a weird coincidence or kinda disturbing timing?" Yui retorted with frustration.

Miyuki looked up, her eyes still red and swollen. "No. Why would it? As you told me before, Satoshi had a record just like mine. Why would anyone suspect him of something so horrid?"

"Have you ever seen the movie American Psycho?" Yui countered.

Miyuki shook her head no.

"Well that's why I'm saying it. Satoshi had hidden...passions...as I'm sure you know by now. He was never the same person behind closed doors as he was in public, yet he was a master at hiding it." Yui added. "My point is that there are no coincidences in the crime world no matter how random or unimaginable."

Miyuki remained silent. When everything had to be worded for her, she felt a fool and even guilty for not seeing any of the warning signs earlier. Still, even when she and her friends tired to escape and plea for their lives, all of their cries went on deaf ears. Nobody believed what was happening to them. Nobody believed their stories of abuse, harassment, intimidation, and blackmail at the hands of those select individuals.

To try and take her mind off her situation, if only for a moment, Miyuki uttered, "Have...have you heard from my mother and father?"

Yui nodded. "Yes. We told them what happened and they're on their way home from America right now. They'll be here tomorrow night, which means unfortunately you're gonna have to stay here, Miyuki, until they can post your bail."

Miyuki withdrew her head into the shadows to hide her tears. She sniffled and asked, "Do I...do I at least...have my own cell?"

"I'm sorry, Miyuki, but that's not how this jurisdiction works. You'll have a cellmate but there's a guard on twenty-four-seven watch so you'll be safe." Yui replied. "Now let's get back to this story. Minami-chan's dog died and the whole group came out to support her, including Satoshi, but according to you, he left with the Hiiragi twins."

Miyuki nodded. "I asked him if he wanted to stay a bit longer, but said that he was hoping to make friends with all of us so he went after Kagami-san and...Tsukasa-san."

Yui noticed that brief but clear pause before Miyuki uttered Tsukasa's name. Yui slowly sighed and shook her head upon thinking of the name and continued working. "And when he wanted to hang out with your friends instead of you, that also didn't strike you as odd? I mean, you were interested in him, weren't you? And he was interested in you so why would he run off with the Hiiragi twins?"

Miyuki shook her head again and cried, "I believed him. I believed him and trusted him when he said he just wanted to be friends with all of us."

"And was it Satoshi who told you that Riku was expressing interest in Kagami Hiiragi at the time?" Yui asked as she exhaled a puff of smoke.

Miyuki nodded again.

"And when did Riku first officially ask Kagami out on a date?"

"Three days later."

"And did they ever have sex?"

Miyuki tilted her head. "What relevance does that have here?"

"I'm only trying to establish a timeline of events. Trust me, Miyuki, when you go to trial for this, the jury and prosecutors are going to want the minute-by-minute of everyone involved in this conspiracy." Yui replied sharply and dropped some of the cigarette's ashes into the ashtray.

"I understand," Miyuki replied and recollected. "She and Riku slept together only one time and that was last week. By that point they had been going out for three weeks."

"Three weeks and she decides to sleep with him? Kagami always seemed to be a little bit more on guard about such issues." Yui added as she stretched her arms as the hours wore on.

"She wasn't thinking clearly and Riku manipulated her!" Miyuki suddenly exclaimed, catching Yui off guard. "He used her! He only to defile her body and soul! The fact is that Kagami-san was still devastated by...by...you know what happened to her only a week prior to that! We're all still crying over that!"

Yui paused and remembered what Miyuki was talking about. What a horrible day that was for the Hiiragi family, especially for Kagami. To walk into your own home and to see such a horrific sight. Even though Yui wasn't part of the police team that arrived with the paramedics after the 119 call, it still haunted her to know that something that horrible happened to Kagami and her family.

"Satoshi and Riku had roles in that, too. I know they did." Miyuki calmed herself.

"Do you have any proof, Miyuki?" Yui asked.

"Isn't the note she left good enough?! She clearly spelled out why she did it! It was all because of Riku!" Miyuki cried. "Riku and that other boy! The one who pretended to be her friend but used her too! We were all used, lied to, and betrayed!"

Silence fell between the two women, the only sound in the room being Miyuki's heavy breathing. Yui slowly sat back in her chair and asked, "Are you going to be okay to continue, Miyuki? I can let you sleep it off tonight and let you continue when you're less upset."

Wanting to prolong her stay away from her jail cell, Miyuki shook her head and said she was ready to keep going with her story.

Yui leaned forward again. "Okay...so after that first outing between Satoshi, Riku, and the Hiiragi twins, did you and Satoshi become close again?"

"Yes," Miyuki replied.

"Did he ever take you out?" Yui asked.

Miyuki nodded. "Yes...and he was incessant about talking about my family's business and business in general. Most of our first date eluded me because I couldn't understand why he was so obsessed with talking about that."

"What did he say about your family's business?"

Before Miyuki could respond, a quick and repetitive knock erupted on the door. Before Yui could even turn, it flew open and her male fellow officer rushed in. He was clearly rushed and out of breath as he stood at the doorway and said, "Narumi...you better come out here. We got another one who went bat-shit crazy and killed someone."

Not wanting to believe that her night somehow just got a little bit longer, Yui groaned and stood from her chair. She turned back to Miyuki and asked, "Do you need anything? A drink or a bathroom break?"

Miyuki shook her head initially but did have a question. "Who is my cellmate going to be?"

Yui tried to search her foggy memory bank. "Uh...some girl booked for drug possession. Her name is Yuka something or whatever. I don't know but it'll be fine. Just sit tight and I'll be back."

The female police officer was escorted out of the interrogation room and was briefed on what was happening. "So another murder case? You think they're connected?"

"Unfortunately...we already know they are." The officer said. "Remember that one Hiiragi note? The kid that was mentioned in it is now in the morgue with an unknown number of stab wounds from head to toe."

"Unknown number? You're gonna put that on the official report?" Yui asked as they walked.

"Uh...we might have to. The mortician keeps losing count and track at a hundred and thirty stab wounds." The officer replied.

Yui stopped in her tracks. "A hundred and thirty stab wounds. Is this some sort of slasher film reenactment gone completely fucked up or something? What the hell is going on here? First Takara goes crazy-assed lumberjack on those boys with her axe now someone else goes Hitchcock on another guy?"

"If you can believe it...it actually gets better." The other officer added and began walking, triggering Yui to catch up to him. "The killer in this case is a friend of Takara."

Yui narrowed her eyes and knew this had to do with Miyuki's story. "Where is she? Whoever she is."

"Our boys are bringing her in now and from what they've been saying over the radio, she's completely lost it. She's probably looking at the rest of her life in the insane asylum until it's all said and done." He replied.

Yui shook her head and they approached the loading bay at the back of the station, where all the suspects are brought in and booked for their crimes before they would be placed in either holding cells or interrogation rooms. As the two cops approached the loading bay doors, they could hear it. A female was screaming and shouting threats of violence against everyone, including the world. They were inaudible wails of pure anger and hatred, sounding more closely related to an animal's war cry over a human's scream.

Yui and her partner pushed the doors open to see a police car parked before them with its lights on and the two officers trying to pull the criminal out, though she was resisting with everything she got. Because of the night's shadows, Yui couldn't see the face of the criminal but already had an idea in her mind of who it was.

The police officers finally pulled her out of the car and with her hands still cuffed behind her back, they pushed her forward as she continued to scream, cry, and kick. When she entered the light, she froze in front of Yui Narumi, as the female officer did the same. Unfortunately for Yui, her personal wager on who the criminal was was correct. After her partner mentioned the boy from the Hiiragi note, it all became clear.

Yui Narumi stared into the angry and hate-filled eyes of Kagami Hiiragi, her wardrobe also stained with foreign blood. The officer and criminal stared at each other for a long time until Yui looked away from her.

"Take her inside." She commanded.

The officers led the still resisting and screaming Kagami into the police station as Yui stood outside and stared at the moon and stars. Starting another cigarette, she savored not only the tobacco, but also the few minutes of peace she was going to get until she would have to go back in and start the process all over again with Kagami. Yui knew the story with Miyuki was only the tip of the iceberg of how far this went.

Shaking her head in despair, Yui took another puff and said to herself, "Konata...if you're the next one who is brought to me in cuffs...I don't know. I just simply do not know anymore."

Trying to take her time with her cigarette but also knowing she had a job to do, Yui eventually stopped halfway through, dropped it on the ground, and stomped it out. She slowly turned and upon reentering the police station, her ears were met with the drama that Kagami was creating.

"I'm not gonna say it again! Stop resisting or we will taser you!" One of the officers yelled as the twin-tailed girl continued to flail, scream in an inaudible language of hatred, and kick her legs high up as the other struggled to keep her restrained.

When Kagami's foot missed the officer pointing the taser at her by a hair, that was the final straw and he acted. He pulled the trigger, sending the two electric probes into Kagami's abdomen and a tidal wave of electric shocks jolted her. She screamed loudly and lost control of her body and collapsed to the ground, allowing the officer to properly subdue her as Yui watched the whole thing from start to finish.

As Kagami calmed down but still panted and sweated wildly, Yui approached her and bent down to her, making Kagami look up with her gritting teeth and burning eyes. Even Yui was startled by this look on the oldest Hiiragi twin but nonetheless continued to do her job.

"You can imagine I'm going to have a few questions for you and police protocol tells me to book you first, but I'm going to let you decide, Kagami. Do you want to cool off in a jail cell for a few hours or are you calm enough now to have a conversation with me?" Yui asked.

Kagami continued to pant like an exhausted animal as the other officer held her down, one hand on her cuffed hands behind her back and his other hand forcing her head down into the floor. Instead of giving a vocal answer, Kagami relaxed herself and took a deep breath, showing Yui that she intended to calm down.

Yui nodded. "These men here will look at that taser burn for you and get you something to drink and put you in an interrogation room. You'll need to give me a few minutes until I'm ready so you continue to calm yourself. Okay?"

Kagami gave her first civilized body language gesture by nodding once, allowing the officers to help her to her feet and they escorted her to another room. With Yui alone again, she turned and slowly walked back to her first suspect and placed her hand on the doorknob. She took one final deep breath of her own to calm herself and pushed the door open, prompting Miyuki to look up again.

As Yui took her seat across from Miyuki, the pink-haired girl asked, "Is everything okay, Narumi-senpai? You look a little pale. Does it have to do with the other suspect who just came in?"

Yui held her poker face and shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget about it. Continue with your story, Miyuki."

**A/N: **I'm trying a new kind of story telling style where it'll jump back and forth between the flashbacks and present day. Won't do it every chapter but only when I think it'll be important so don't be afraid to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 3

STALKED

Kagami Hiiragi couldn't remember the last time she felt such euphoria in her life as she rested on her bed and held her cell phone in her hands. With a large smile on her face, her thumbs moved swiftly across the phone's keyboard, tying a text message in response to one she got from Riku only a few minutes earlier. The two had been texting each other for the past hour and Kagami was once again having a fun time with him. It all started when she received a funny picture from him and it just went from there. Kagami finished her latest message and sent it.

_Yeah I did read that light novel. Did you read the one about the detective and the missing diamond necklace? It was good._

She put the phone down and rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling. She raised her legs high and stared at her feet and couldn't help but kick them together to pass the time and she even found herself humming happily, a trait usually executed by Tsukasa. When she heard her phone chime its text alert, she quickly snatched it and read Riku's response.

_You mean "Melted Ice?" That's one of my favorites. That's like ten more things we have in common lol. Please tell me you're a fan of pockey sticks as well..._

Once again, Kagami found herself smiling and even giggling with delight as she could add yet another common interest she had with this boy to her list. She quickly texted back her response that she adored the snack and her favorite flavor. When she read that Riku craved the same flavor as her, it made the twin-tailed girl feel warm and jittery inside, as if she was feeling something new for Riku.

As she started to type another response, a knock on her door caught her off guard but quickly responded, "Come in."

The door opened and Miki Hiiragi walked into her daughter's room. "Hello, dear."

"Hi mom. What's going on?" Kagami asked as she sat up and placed her phone next to her on her bed.

"May I have a seat, Kagami? I think there's something we should talk about." Miki requested.

It was a strange request by the Hiiragi housewife and Kagami wondered if there was something wrong. Miki's body language and tone didn't hint that something was wrong so Kagami was confused. She inquired about this in her response. "Sure, mom, we can talk. Is everything okay?"

Miki sat down next to her daughter and nodded. "Of course, honey, I just wanted to bring something to your attention. It's about Tsukasa."

Kagami tilted her head. "Tsukasa? Is she okay?"

Miki nodded again. "Yes, she's fine, but she did tell me a few things. She told me about those boys you two were out with the other day and all the fun things you did."

Kagami smiled. "Yeah, we had a great time. We went to the movies, went to the arcade, did some karaoke, and even went star gazing."

"Sounds like it was a fun time."

"It was."

"So why didn't you involve Tsukasa in any of those activities?" Miki abruptly asked, though maintained a calm tone.

Caught off guard by the question, Kagami didn't know what to make of it, especially since she thought these allegations were preposterous. "I did involve her, mom, she was with us the whole time."

"From what Tsukasa was telling me, you and one of the boys stuck close together for the whole day and she was left all alone." Miki countered. "She was crying about it earlier and was telling me about how lonely and rejected she felt all day. Tsukasa is afraid that you two are growing apart."

Hearing that Tsukasa was crying over this issue jammed a dagger into Kagami's heart and she gulped. "She...she was crying...?"

Miki nodded. "This boy though...is he someone special?"

"Riku?" Kagami asked and blushed, telling Miki all she needed to know as her daughter stumbled through the rest of her response. "Well, uh, he, he...he's well, he's kinda cool. I...I think he might maybe ask me out...or something. Maybe. I don't know."

"I see..." Miki stated. "Look, Kagami, I understand that you're growing up and you want to have new experiences and meet new people, but Tsukasa isn't like you even though you're both twins. She is still afraid of getting out into the world and you know that you're her hero, right?"

Kagami nodded.

"Well, seeing her hero and best friend growing apart from her is frightening and maybe she thinks things are moving too fast." Miki observed. "You can be friends with or even date whoever you want to, but for your sister's sake, whenever you two are alone together, please try to make an extra effort to show that you two are still close. That's all she wants after all."

Now feeling a little guilty, Kagami agreed with her mother and suddenly got an idea. She asked her mother's permission to take Tsukasa to the mall and it would just be the two of them for some sisterly bonding. Miki thought the world of the idea and encouraged it delightfully. It didn't take long for Kagami to get Tsukasa on board. In fact, all she had to do was ask and was met with an immediate joyous response.

Tsukasa was rarely a chatterbox, but on the train ride to the mall she couldn't stop talking about all the fun they were going to have together. It had been ages since they had been alone and spent a day together but Kagami's talk with her mother hit the twin-tailed girl's soft spot. Still, even Kagami was looking forward to their sibling outing together and seeing how happy it made Tsukasa already put Riku in the back of her mind.

The twins bounced from clothing store to clothing store, followed by some window shopping trips at a few jewelry stores, and a lunch break at the food court. Their day was lively one and Kagami even made up for the last movie theatre incident by taking Tsukasa to the mall cinema and paying for them both to see an animated movie Tsukasa had been wanting to see for awhile. Seeing Tsukasa in such higher spirits and to hear her sweet, innocent voice and laugh again brought a new wave of euphoria to Kagami, replacing the one she felt earlier when she was texting Riku.

With their day nearly complete as the hours wore on, Tsukasa decided that she wanted to stop somewhere that Kagami wanted to. Today was such a perfect day for her that the least Tsukasa could do was spend some time doing something that her older sister wanted to do. Kagami's decision was to drop in at a gaming and media store, where they walked the aisles of different games, DVDs, and merchandise.

As the twins stood side-by-side, an obnoxiously familiar voice announced, "Hiiragi twins! Welcome to my domain!"

Kagami and Tsukasa turned to see a rather vibrant Konata Izumi fast approaching them and to their surprise, she also had a boy in tow by his wrist. The first thing that came to the twins' mind was that Konata decided to go out and find herself a boyfriend as well, especially since the boy she was dragging along had a Haruhi Suzumiya t-shirt on and his backpack contained small plush character keychains from various anime series.

"Hey Konata, fancy seeing you here." Kagami opened and quickly turned her attention to the boy with short hair, almost buzzed and freckles about his face. "Who's this?"

Konata showed her infamous mischievous face and giggled. "Since all you ladies are trying to mock me by raising your own flags, I figured I would do the same and get a boyfriend, too! My only regret is that Kagamin got a boy before me! I'm more of a woman than she is!"

"What was that?!" Kagami roared with a pulsing vein across her head.

Even though this was their personal outing, Tsukasa didn't mind that Konata was now part of the picture by this point. She had such a nice day up until this point, but she couldn't help but notice a borderline sad expression on Konata's new boyfriend's face. As Konata introduced him to the group as Kenji Watanabe, he seemed to be staring into space with a look of depression, as if he felt that he was unwanted by the world. Tsukasa felt an instant connection to him as she knew the feeling.

At many times throughout her life, Tsukasa felt that she was the plain and boring one while it was her twin sister that received all of the attention and admiration. Kagami always credited her hard work in school to her success and recognition, but Tsukasa always subconsciously believed it was a little bit more than that. In Tsukasa's mind, maybe some people were just destined to attract more attention while others were simply meant to stay in the shadows. She could see that this boy was thinking the exact same thing. While Tsukasa was no psychologist or even a mind reader, she knew what the face of a disregarded existence looked like because she has stared into a mirror a few times in her life.

"Nice to meet you, Kenji." Kagami said with a smile and waited for her twin sister to mimic her. When she didn't and Kagami glanced at her, she saw Tsukasa staring into space deep in thought on this issue. Kagami nudged her and said, "Tsukasa, where are your manners?"

Tsukasa snapped out of the trance and quickly corrected herself. "Sorry, sis. Nice to meet you, too. My name is Tsukasa, Kagami's sister."

The boy formed a slight smile after seeing Tsukasa and slowly bowed his head. After a few false starts, he was able to force out, "Nice to meet you, too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough with all this nice formalities crap! The night is still young so what do you say we all hit up the arcade together?! I heard you had a pretty good time last time playing games with your new boyfriend, Kagami!" Konata squealed.

"Shut up, you! And he's not my boyfriend! He's just a boy who coincidentally happens to be my friend as well." Kagami huffed.

"Who you seem to never stop texting..." Konata grinned.

Kagami's entire body burned red and as she sweated bullets, she stuttered, "How...how did...did...did you...?"

"I didn't. I just guessed. And judging by your body language, I'd say I was right!" Konata exclaimed, now feeling immensely proud of herself.

Even Konata was afraid that Kagami was seriously going to whip her this time with how angry she looked and as she clenched her fists, her cell phone began ringing. Looking for a distraction from this embarrassing setting, Kagami retrieved it from her pocket and couldn't hide her blush again when she saw it was Riku who was calling her.

"Who is it, Kagamin? Is it that boy who coincidentally is also your friend?" Konata giggled again.

"Shut up." She hissed and took her phone and herself away from them and opened it and answered it. "Hello? Hi Riku, what's going on?"

As Kagami talked with Riku, Konata turned to Tsukasa and Kenji and said, "Kenji, be a dear and wait here for me. I need to check out that latest dating sim that came out so give me a few minutes...or an hour."

And with that, Konata quickly sprinted for the aisle containing all the adult oriented games, leaving Kenji and Tsukasa alone together. Though barely noticing she was alone with him, Tsukasa kept her eyes on her sister and she felt her stomach flip when she saw Kagami blush heavily and start playing with her pigtail with her fingers, as if she was trying to keep herself calm. Tsukasa knew what this meant.

It even became clearer to her when she was able to hear Kagami say into the phone, "Well, I guess we could go out on a date. I mean, you are really nice and fun to hang out with after all."

Tsukasa's whole day with her sister slowly began to do a 180 and now she was starting to feel depressed again. She could see how much Kagami liked Riku despite how hard she tried to hide it from Konata and the others. Tsukasa remembered her earlier conversation with her mother about how she felt that Kagami was growing apart from her, triggering Miki to have her own little one-on-one with Kagami. Despite that, it seemed that Kagami was still more motivated to spread out and create her own independent lifestyle free of any strings.

As the youngest Hiiragi twin lowered her head with depression, Kenji's voice suddenly said, "Feeling down because your sister is finding new meaning in her life?"

Tsukasa looked up and turned to him and she slowly nodded. "I guess you could say that. I mean, I want sis to be happy and everything, but I still want to be a part of her life and I don't want her to forget about me."

Kenji nodded. "I understand how you feel. Really I do, because I have a big brother who was my best friend for our whole lives."

Tsukasa tilted her head. "And you're not so close anymore?"

"We're not close at all. We're like strangers at this point. He went off to college and every time we ask him to come home for the holidays or something, he's either too busy or he wants to go on vacation with his friends. He's even stopped replying to my texts and phone calls." Kenji sighed, prompting Tsukasa's eyes to deepen in water. "When he met his girlfriend, too, that only made it worse. They're always together as well and I think when he first met her, that's when things really began to change. I'm sorry to say it, but it looks like your sister is following the same path my brother did."

A single tear dripped from Tsukasa's eye and she quickly covered her face with embarrassment as her emotions flared in such a public setting. She sniffled, "But...but I don't want sis to...leave me..."

"I'm sorry, Tsukasa, but I think she will one day." Kenji replied, still with angst in his voice. "Look at her."

Tsukasa raised her head and eyed Kagami. She instantly saw what Kenji was pointing out. The youngest Hiiragi twin could see how happy Kagami was as she was smiling widely and laughing joyfully as she talked to this new man in her life. No doubt they were in a conversation that would be way over Tsukasa's head and she wouldn't be able to join in or feel included. It was obvious that Kagami was much smarter than her sister and now that she found a boy whom she could easily share not only common interest with, but also deep conversations with, what was her purpose in Kagami's life? She was being phased out.

Tsukasa lowered her head into her open palms and began to sob silently. "I...I don't want her...to leave me..."

"Tsukasa...I know how you feel like I said and if you ever need to talk, you can always call or text me." Kenji said mildly. "I think that there's a lot you and I could talk about. To be honest, I feel a stronger connection between you and I over Konata. Don't get me wrong, I like her and I want to date her and everything, but I think there's a lot more you and I could share. So how about it. Want to be friends?"

Tsukasa raised her head up, her eyes still leaking a bit of water and she couldn't help but smile slightly at the offer. "Th...thank you, Kenji. You really cheered me up. I'm glad we met. It really helped take my mind off my problems."

Kenji smiled slightly too. "Not a problem. If anything, you should be mad at your sister like I am at my brother."

"Mad at sis? Why?"

"Well, look at her again." Kenji stated. "See how happy she is without you and it seems to me that she easily took all those years you spent as twin siblings and just threw them out with the trash the very instant a new guy shows up. You have to admit that whoever this guy she's going out with is, she really does seem to show a lot of interest in him and they haven't even been on one date yet. Seems kinda selfish of her if you ask me."

Though Tsukasa could never hate her sister, she could make the slight connection in Kenji's logic. Kagami had only met Riku only a few days ago and now she was acting as if they had been a couple for months already. To see her so happy and energetic over a borderline stranger frustrated Tsukasa after all they had been through together. Thinking about it this way prompted Tsukasa to slowly mesh her face together into a foreign expression of indifference as she frowned at her twin sister and huffed.

She didn't even notice Kenji's smile deepen as Tsukasa glared at Kagami.

"You know something, you're right, Kenji." Tsukasa snapped. "Today was supposed to be a day about us and it was going great...until he called. Now look at her. She's practically drooling over that...that...that..._jerk_...and she's pushing me aside. After all the love I've shown for her and how much I adore her; she's treating me like I'm some old toy she can now throwout now that the newer and more improved one has arrived."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I believe you're right on the money, Tsukasa." Kenji said, still with depression in his voice but as Tsukasa was focused on her sister, he reached out his own cell phone.

He scrolled down his list of contacts until he readied a message to be sent to not only his friend, but also his partner in darkness. Satoshi Fujisaku.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Because her father was usually away on business, Miyuki Takara grew used to it being just her and her mother living together in their big house, as well as dining between the two of them. Tonight was no exception as Miyuki and Yukari Takara sat alone at their large dining room table eating their dinner.

As Miyuki ate her meal, her mother looked up and said, "Your father called today from America."

Miyuki looked up and smiled. "Really? That's nice. Is he enjoying his trip?"

Yukari nodded. "He is. He also said that our family company is getting closer to that joint deal he was talking about with that American shipping company. If he gets it, that'll be the end of any and all money struggles for us."

"But mother, we're not struggling now with our finances, are we?" Miyuki asked with a curious head tilt.

"Certainly not, dear, but we are living in troubled times and nobody is immune to the problems the global market is facing." Yukari retorted and neared the end of her dinner. "Your father is just going the extra mile to make sure that we don't lose anything because he regrettably knows a few business associates who have lost a lot, if not everything they had."

Miyuki slowly shook her head. "That is such a shame. But thankfully father is a good businessman and an excellent provider. I'm sure it'll work out for him."

"Let's hope so, honey. By the way, you know our new neighbors? The Fujisaku's?" Yukari asked.

Miyuki nodded.

"I was talking to Yukiko today and she says that her husband, Kai, is in the same kind of business as your father. Maybe someday your father and him could discuss it, maybe even a partnership." Yukari said with optimism as she gathered her plates and walked them to the kitchen.

The pink-haired girl thought it over in her head. A partnership between the Takara and Fujisaku families? It did seem like an optimistic, if somewhat romantic gesture. Because Miyuki still had Satoshi on her mind, she wondered how possible it was. She soon began to picture the two families working together and this event leading to more down the road. Maybe one day she and Satoshi would take over the business and that could lead to something else.

Miyuki suddenly turned a bright crimson and she quickly tried to shake the idea out of her mind. She kept trying to tell herself that Satoshi was just a friend and that there was nothing between the two of them. As her reddened face subsided, she too collected her dinner plates and joined her mother in the kitchen to continue the household chores, much to the ongoing dismay of Yukari, who hated maintaining such a vast home. Miyuki was still there to assist, though even she knew her housekeeping skills couldn't even come close to touching Tsukasa's.

One thing Miyuki was good at, as everyone knew, was studying, which she did after dinner. Though school wasn't in session, Miyuki thought it wise to start getting ready for the next year, but at the same time enjoyed her summer evening by sitting outside on the mansion's backyard patio listening to the crickets chirp and watching the fireflies treat her to a light show as she read her book with the setting sun adding a pictorial collage of harmonious colors to the darkening sky.

While her eyes absorbed the words and her mind digested its knowledge, her cell phone began vibrating on the patio table next to her. She glanced at the glowing screen and saw Satoshi's name across it, telling her that he was calling. With a small smile, Miyuki closed her book and opened her phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi there, Miyuki, it's Satoshi." He replied.

"Satoshi, what a pleasant surprise. How do you do?"

"I'm great. I was just calling to tell you that my friend, Riku, asked one of your friends out on a date today. He asked Kagami." He informed.

Miyuki's eyes went big upon hearing the breaking news. "Oh my. I didn't even know one of your friends was interested in Kagami-san. When did they meet?"

"A few days ago. It was actually the day we were at Minami's place to cheer her up after Cherry died. Remember, I said I wanted to get to know some of your friends more personally and hoped that we could all become one big group." Satoshi added from his side of the phone. "We were hanging out and one of my friends stopped by and I guess he and Kagami really hit it off. He's really stoked about it."

Miyuki smiled. "I'm glad for him. If he's anything like you, Satoshi, I'm sure Kagami will really enjoy being by his side."

Satoshi laughed on the other end. "Well that's kind of you to say that. But hey, since we're on the subject, I did have another reason why I called. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course."

The boy cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and made it sound like he was nervous. "Miyuki, I really liked you the moment I saw you and it makes me happy to know that we have so much in common and that I can talk to you about anything, especially since we basically come from the same home life. I really think we could work as more than just friends so...would you go out with me?"

Miyuki's crimson blush once again reappeared on her face as the phone call from him was unexpected enough but now he just added a whole new bombshell to the mix. Miyuki was silent over the phone and didn't know how to respond to the request. This was the first time anyone had ever asked her on a date so she didn't have any prior experiences to come to her aid. To think that she was actually thinking about this topic earlier at her dinner table and how it could possibly turn out.

"Hello? Miyuki? Are you still there?" Satoshi's voice asked, bringing Miyuki back down to Earth.

With embarrassment, she cleared her throat and responded as clearly as she could. "I'm sorry, Satoshi. You just caught me off guard there for a moment. Why, yes, we do have a lot in common and come from the same kind of home life, but I don't know about dating. We are friends right now and I really want us to stay that way, Satoshi. I think that for right now, I'm comfortable with where we are in our relationship. Please don't take offense to this as I do really like you, but as a friend and I would hate to have some sort of petty difference be the end of our friendship. I hope you understand."

To her surprise, Satoshi's response was swift. "I completely understand where you're coming from, Miyuki, and when you put it like that, it makes a lot more sense. I respect your opinion and hope this call doesn't change anything between us."

Miyuki was quick to object. "Of course not, Satoshi, of course not! If anything, I'm rather quite flattered that you see possible girlfriend material in me. I was never asked out before so it is rather nice to be noticed."

"That's a very positive way of looking at it. I'm glad that nothing will change between us." Satoshi added, though this time was able to add a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

Miyuki picked up on it and responded. "But...but that's not to say my feelings on your question won't change, Satoshi. I'm still open to the idea...but I just need more time to think about it first. I hope you understand."

"Absolutely and if you ever change your mind, the offer is on the table. Well, it is getting late so I better turn in soon. You know me. I like to keep a good sleeping routine going so I'll be ready for the next school year." Satoshi said.

Miyuki smiled. "I know. Good night, Satoshi."

The two hung up their phones and Miyuki sat alone again, though her confidence and sense of worth was now at new high levels. She was definitely intrigued by the offer by Satoshi and she never said that she was uninterested in it, but rather needed more time to think about it. Miyuki was open to the idea of dating him but maybe after a day or so of thinking about it her mind would be more clear on the matter. For now, she too was beginning to feel tired and decided to conduct her nighttime rituals before bed as she gathered her book and went inside.

Only a few blocks away from the Takara household, Satoshi Fujisaku sat alone and self-quarantined in his bedroom, the glow from his laptop's screen giving him the only light in the dark room. He still held his phone to his ear until he lowered it and gently put it back on his computer desk he sat at and looked at his desktop wallpaper. It consisted of a graphic image of the grim reaper in the fiery bowels of Hell overlooking thousands of images of humans being cooked alive by the raging fires. The image always brought a smile to his face.

A knock suddenly came on his door and he responded, "Come in."

The doorknob turned and his father pushed the door open. "How'd it go with the Takara girl?"

Satoshi, keeping a deadpan expression, slowly shook his head as his only response.

His father rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't let her get away if I were you, boy. You know how much of a strategic piece she is."

"I've been playing chess my whole life, dad. I think by now you of all people would know that I'm already a few steps ahead of her and my next move was already made before I even needed it." Satoshi quickly retorted back.

Kai Fujisaku squinted at his son and didn't say one more word. He simply backed out and closed the door again, allowing his son to retract back into the isolated darkness that was his room and life. With the screen once again providing the only light, Satoshi turned towards it and leaned forward. Moving his finger across the laptop's mousepad, he soon found the icon he was looking for on his desktop and clicked on it.

It brought up a screen projecting an image of a bathroom and Satoshi smiled as he stared at the live feed. He sat back in his chair again and waited. As he waited for his target to arrive, he thought back a few days earlier when he first met Miyuki at school then at her home. At one point before Miyuki arrived home, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, where he took it upon himself to make that said move he told his father about. Within the tall and thick leaves of a decorative potted plant in the bathroom, Satoshi placed a small spy camera and now stared at the live feed on his screen.

He moved the clicking icon to the record button on the software's screen and clicked it when he saw the door open and Miyuki Takara stepped into her own bathroom. He watched with lifeless and daunting eyes as Miyuki stretched, yawned, and began to undress. She lifted her shirt off, revealing her impressive bust size covered by a floral-patterned bra and she unzipped her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Miyuki reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, also letting it fall and revealing her chest to the hidden camera.

As Satoshi watched her continue to undress and make her way to the shower, he sat back again and whispered, "Smile for the camera, Miyuki...as you have been for the past three days for me to record and store for the future. When the experience I'm about to put you and your friends through is over, please try not to think of me as a pervert or even a monster. Just think of me as a young and coming of age guy with a lot of ambitions in the world."

His cell phone once again started ringing and he looked over at the name. Kenji Watanabe. He smiled and answered it. "Talk to me, Kenji."

"The younger Hiiragi twin is putty in my hands." He responded in a more masculine voice; his true voice.

"Use her, abuse her...then put the boot to her. You know what to do." Satoshi commanded callously.

"Right. What do you want me to do if the blue-haired one gets in the way or even catches on to what we're doing? She seems pretty head-strong and nosey." Kenji added.

"Do whatever you want. Remember, no one can touch you no matter what you choose to do to her. I'll make sure of it." Satoshi responded and hung up.

No more than thirty seconds past as Satoshi continued to watch Miyuki cleanse her body in the shower and his phone rang again. This time, Riku Kitamaru was checking in.

"What's the word from the front?" Satoshi answered.

"My first date with the Hiiragi bitch is for Saturday night. How do you want me to do it?" He asked.

"Treat her like royalty. Give her reasons to back away from her friends and family. You play your part and I'll play mine with Takara." Satoshi responded and hung up again, his minions advancing their hidden and dastardly agenda and plot for their victims's downfall.

He watched Miyuki finish her shower and she stepped out of the structure, exposing her wet and naked body for the camera again before she wrapped herself in a towel. Satoshi grinned again with delighted satisfaction and saw on his computer file screen the different videos and pictures taken of Miyuki when she was naked in the bathroom, all for the purpose of furthering his plan and to take her down.

"I don't know if you've ever played chess in your life, Miyuki, but I intend to keep you in check." He whispered to himself, laughed evilly, and added one more thought. "God I love being the son of a Yakuza boss. Makes life so much more...vibrant..."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 4

SURVEILLANCE

As hard as Kenji Watanabe tried, he couldn't match Konata's superior gaming skills as the couple duked it out in front of the blue-haired girl's gaming console. As Kenji tried to catch up to Konata on the racing game, Konata was able to trigger the nitrous in her car, making her a dot on the horizon and she won, this time for the sixth round in a row. Now the boy was getting pissed as he gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the plastic controller.

Konata giggled and smiled at her presumed boyfriend as he struggled to hold in his legitimate anger. He knew he was only posing as her boyfriend and wanted to play his part in Satoshi's plan, but he found it harder and harder as he was never used to losing anything. He was just like Satoshi; one who came from a rich and corrupt existence and wanted everything for nothing. Not wanting to blow his cover, he swallowed on his enormous pride and fought back the urge to use the controller as a club to hit Konata.

He simply smiled and turned his head. "Good one again, Konata. I can't seem to ever catch up to you..."

"Of course you can't, Kenji. I'm the master at these games! Pick another one and I guarantee you I'll beat your butt in that too!" She happily proclaimed.

Gritting his teeth, Kenji uttered, "But...but that was the fourth game in a row I picked..."

"Oh don't worry about it. Come on, let's play again! Or would you rather take me for a walk around the park?" Konata said teasingly. "If you're a good boy, I just might let you hold my hand..."

Before Kenji could respond, they heard a ruckus from behind the living room door, which was only open a crack. The two turned back at the door and Konata sighed with a smile while Kenji stared blankly at it.

"Okay, dad, you can come out now." Konata called, still keeping her grin.

Another shuffling was heard until Sojiro Izumi's voice replied, "I'm not here! Keep playing like normal."

Konata rolled her eyes. "Dad, I know you're back there. Come out and talk with Kenji and give him a chance already!"

They could hear the man's groan from the other side and he slowly slid the door open, immediately giving Kenji a dirty look. Keeping his eyes focused on the young man dating his only daughter and child, he took a seat next to Konata and watched the boy closely. His arrival was followed by an uncomfortable silence as Kenji and Sojiro stared each other down.

"Hello, young man..." Sojiro said bitterly.

Keeping a blank expression, Kenji replied, "Good to see you, sir. Thank you for having me over."

"I'm not..."

Kenji finally lowered his eyebrows slightly, as if he was about to glare at the man but instead, he let them twitch several times as Konata finally intervened. "Now, now dad that's no way to talk to my new boyfriend. I know you don't want me to have one, but I really want one! Plus, playing games with Kagami and Yu-chan isn't as much fun anymore. I need some new victims!"

"Uh, may I be excused? Where's your bathroom at, Konata?" Kenji quickly asked.

"Out the front door and down the street." Sojiro quickly answered, his arms still folded across his chest and his focus on Kenji.

Konata playfully smacked her father on his shoulder and said, "Upstairs and the third door on your right."

"Thanks." Kenji quickly replied and left as fast as he thanked Konata and stormed up the stairs, earning a confused look from Konata but she quickly turned her attention back to her dad.

"Okay, dad, what is your problem? I really like him." Konata released a rare assertive side to her father.

"I just don't want some boy to take you away from me. I'm the only man in your life!" He awkwardly proclaimed.

"I really wish that you would watch what you say sometimes, dad. People could get the wrong impression..." she sighed, her dad still oblivious to how his latest rant sounded out loud.

As Kenji reached the top of the stairs, he had to use every mental fiber in his being to resist punching a hole in the wall or through one of the family pictures hanging up. The fact that he knew Satoshi gave him free range to do whatever he wanted to Konata and even her family when the time came was enough to calm him down. He even thought of all the horrid and vile things he would do to her, especially her father, before he and the rest of his criminal friends would finish the job they started with Satoshi leading them every step of the way.

He took one final deep breath to calm himself and resumed his mission as there was a reason he asked to be excused and it had nothing to do with using the bathroom. From the amount of intel he was able to acquire from Konata thus far, he knew that there was another girl living here and that they could possibly use her in their plot as well. For now, he wanted to become familiar with the layout of the house and where everyone's bedrooms were at.

Kenji slowly opened one door and saw the entire room was covered and decorated with anime and manga paraphernalia so this was without a doubt Konata's room. He made a mental note of where it was and walked further down the hallway until he reached another door and also slowly opened it to peer inside. It was another bedroom and it lacked the earlier manga and anime merchandise but still presented a feminine atmosphere so this had to be the other girl's room. Knowing that this room would probably mean strategic importance for their plot against Miyuki Takara, Kenji walked inside and inspected the window and what kind of lock was on it. He pulled his cell phone out and took a picture of it and sent it to Satoshi so he could acquire the appropriate tools for them to reenter the house if they had to.

Before he could put his phone away, a text message arrived on his phone and he saw it was Tsukasa's number. He opened it and read the message.

_Sis and I aren't getting along now. Can we talk?_

He formed a small grin as he knew he was going to be able to dig further into Tsukasa's mind. Before he could reply though, he heard a commotion downstairs as another person abruptly arrived at the Izumi residence.

"Hey there, Konata! I'm on my lunch break so I figured I'd swing by! Is Yutaka around?!" The female voice announced with charismatic power.

Motivated by curiosity, he returned downstairs and when he rounded the corner, his heart bounced into his throat and he nearly lost all control when he saw a policewoman in uniform standing in the living room with Konata and Sojiro. He tried to retreat but was quickly discovered and froze.

"Hello there. What's your name?" Yui Narumi asked in a polite manner.

"This is my new boyfriend, Kenji Watanabe!" Konata exclaimed. "He's my summer romance, like a story in a romantic...or even erotic manga!"

"The hell he will be!" Sojiro butted in upon hearing the last part of Konata's rant.

Yui knew that Konata was fooling and Sojiro was just being a protective father, but that didn't stop her from having her own little brand of fun. She giggled and added, "Don't worry, uncle. I'll keep an eye on him. I might even have to run a background check on you, Mr. Watanabe seeing as how you're dating my favorite cousin and all..."

"Oh stop it, Yui-nee-san. You're making him sweat," Konata teased as well, barely noticing that two stains under Kenji's armpits were growing bigger on his shirt as he tried to maintain his composure.

"So are you a student at Ryoo High School as well?" Yui asked with genuine curiosity while still smiling warmly at him.

Trying to keep his breathing steady as well, Kenji quickly came up with an idea to escape the setting. He quickly covered his stomach and said, "Konata, that curry we got earlier today at lunch isn't setting well. I need to use your bathroom again."

He quickly turned and dashed back up the stairs, leaving the family confused. Kenji quickly stormed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, pulled out his phone, and struggled to dial Satoshi's number. His thumb leaving sweat residue on the buttons, he quickly put the phone to his ear and heard the first few dial tones. With each one, he became more stressed.

"Fuck you, Satoshi, answer!" He hissed, making sure they didn't hear him downstairs.

A few rings later, Satoshi finally picked up. "How'd your day with Izumi go?"

"You didn't tell me her cousin is a fucking cop, man!" He quickly retorted.

"What does that matter?" Satoshi added his own attitude. "I already told you that nobody can touch you no matter what you decide to do with the Izumi girl or her family. Remember how I came to your rescue once before when you killed that other bitch standing in my father's way? Now quit acting like a little bitch and get back in the fucking game. I promise you the payoff after this is over will be worth it."

Kenji remained quiet.

"I promise you everything is going to be all right. Now get back out there and sweep her off her feet and keep that other Hiiragi twin down too. Has she texted you yet today?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah a few minutes ago. Sounds like she and her sister aren't getting along now." He replied while rubbing his eyes.

"Excellent. The plan is moving faster than I planned. Talk to her later. As for me, I'm gonna try and get Takara to go out with me again. I'll call you later tonight for an update."

Satoshi abruptly hung up the phone leaving Kenji alone and still fearful that his cover might be blown and he would be discovered. One thing he and Satoshi had in common was that they each had their closets packed with skeletons and that they all had something to hide from the police. Unlike Satoshi though, Kenji still had paranoia issues when dealing with the police while Satoshi lost touch with his conscience years ago. Still, Kenji did take comfort in the fact that he could be as brutal and even as mysoginistic as he wanted and Satoshi would come to his rescue. This is what gave him the strength in his legs back to walk out and rejoin the people downstairs.

"Took ya long enough." Konata stated as Kenji sat down next to her.

He cleared his throat and resumed one of the things he was most talented at. Acting. In a calm and confident voice, he replied with a sarcastic grin, "Yeah, sorry about that. I just had to flush a bunch of cocaine down your toilet."

The comment caught Konata and her family off guard and Yui gave a confused look until Kenji started laughing. "No, I'm just playing with you. How long have you been a police officer...um..."

Yui couldn't help but smirk as well and replied, "You can call me Narumi-san. I've been a cop for about six years now and I really love it."

As the conversation became more relaxed and the tensions cooled, everyone started enjoying the company of Konata's new boyfriend. Even Sojiro started to warm up to him as he played it more cool and showed that he respected his daughter, at least on the outside. As he continued to present one side of his personality for his audience, he kept the other character, the gloomy and depressed little brother, in store for Tsukasa when they would talk later. All of this combined with Satoshi's plan for Miyuki and Riku's for Kagami, to pull off the crime of the century...and Miyuki Takara would help them do it.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

"Tsukasa, please come out of your room and talk to us. I know that you're upset that Kagami is going on a date with that boy tonight, but that's still no reason to just lock yourself in your room like that." Matsuri said after she first knocked on her little sister's door.

"I don't want to come out, Matsuri. Kagami doesn't want to be near me so I'll give her her space." Tsukasa replied in a sad tone from inside her room.

Matsuri sighed. "You know that Kagami isn't going out with that guy just to spite you so I don't know why you're acting this way. Kagami is growing up too so you had to know that this day was coming. I still don't know why you're acting like this. Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous that sis has a boyfriend now. I just don't want us to grow apart." Tsukasa replied.

Matsuri nodded slightly, as if she was beginning to piece it together. "I see. So you're afraid that Kagami will find love and one day leave us."

"Uh-huh..."

"But Tsukasa, girls our age falling in love and planning on leaving home one day is natural." The middle Hiiragi child added. "I've dated a few guys before and when I graduate college, I plan on leaving home and getting married one day, too. And even if Kagami does follow this path and leaves one day, it's not like she's leaving us forever. For crying out loud, it's not like she's gonna marry E.T. and live in outer space forever and never visit us."

Tsukasa remained silent, a tell that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Matsuri sighed again and shook her head. "Well whenever you want to stop moping and join us, we'll be downstairs. Riku is coming to pick Kagami up soon for their date so I'm sure Kagami would like to see you happy before she goes."

The middle Hiiragi child turned and walked away from Tsukasa's door and rejoined her family downstairs, each one of them showing a look of concern for their youngest member. When Kagami saw her sister enter the living room, she stood and asked, "She still hasn't come out?"

Matsuri shook her head. "No. She really doesn't like this at all, Kagami."

"Does she honestly believe that just because I'm going out on one date that it means I'll disappear or something?" Kagami asked while scratching her head.

Matsuri shrugged. "I think she's just afraid you two are growing apart like mom said. If you think about it, one of the only true things you have in common is that you're both twins. Other than that, there isn't much else."

Kagami sighed and glanced at Inori, Miki, and Tadao, also listening in on the conversation. "Is this a bad idea? Should I just call Riku back and ask if we can reschedule?"

Tadao cleared his throat. "Kagami, we're all completely fine with you wanting to go on a date tonight. We would like to get to know Riku for a bit before you go, but this is still your life. Tsukasa may be feeling scared or even a little jealous, but that still doesn't give her any right to interfere with your business. We all know you're responsible and you'll make the right decisions so we completely trust you."

"We'll keep talking to Tsukasa when you're gone, but if you want to cancel your date to be with your sister then we understand that as well." Miki added. "There's no right or wrong answer here so just follow your heart and we'll support your decision."

Kagami glanced at her oldest sister in Inori and she also gave the twin-tailed Hiiragi a nod of approval accompanied by a smile. Kagami could see that Inori was encouraging her to go out tonight. She smiled back and nodded slightly and turned back to her parents.

"If it's all the same with you guys, I would really like to go out tonight. Riku is really funny and charming and I know you will love him when he comes over." Kagami said with delight.

Miki and Tadao smiled again. "We look forward to it, Kagami. What time was he coming over again?" Tadao asked.

"He'll be here at six so in three hours." Kagami replied.

As Kagami began to tell her family more about the boy she was going to see tonight, they heard Tsukasa's door open and close again and her footsteps down the stairs soon followed. She rounded the corner with the front door in her sights and her cell phone firmly in her grasp. The look on her face was not one of sadness, which they expected, but rather one of disappointment and even anger, something they weren't expecting.

"Tsukasa, how about you join us in here for a minute? There's a few things we would like to talk to you about and I believe your sister would agree with me." Miki said invitingly as Kagami stepped forward.

"Look, Tsukasa, I know you don't want me to go out tonight, but I promise you that nothing is ever going to come between us. Just because I'm going out with a boy and he might become my boyfriend, that doesn't mean that I'm just simply going to forget about everything we've been through together." Kagami reassured with a smile while Tsukasa blankly stared at her.

"So...so you're still going out with him?" Tsukasa asked with clear disdain in her voice and a small frown to complement it.

Kagami tilted her head in confusion, as did the rest of her family. Kagami added with less patience, "Why are you acting so contemptuous, Tsukasa? I'm just trying to branch out and meet new people."

"So the people around you who love you and care about you aren't good enough anymore?" Tsukasa snapped back.

This time, Kagami could feel her frustration with her twin mounting. Tsukasa's new attitude was so foreign to the Hiiragi family and Kagami didn't know how to approach it. "Hey, enough with the tone already and don't put words in my mouth! You're acting like I never loved you! Why?"

Tsukasa huffed and turned back towards the door. "Let's just say I'm branching out as well. You're not the only one with new people in your life, sis. I'm going out tonight, too."

As Miki called after Tsukasa, the youngest Hiiragi daughter stormed out of the house and quickly slammed the door behind her. Left stunned and confused, the Hiiragi family was now at a loss of what to do.

"I'm going after her." Inori stated and stood up.

"No, let her go." Tadao ordered his oldest daughter. "She's clearly frustrated so I say we give her some space, plus I saw she has her phone with her so if something comes up she will call us."

Kagami still stood dumbfounded that her twin sister was acting this way. In all their years together, Kagami never even remembered seeing Tsukasa raise her voice over anything, let alone the reason revolving around her. Kagami though couldn't help but wonder if another speculation was also possible. Was it possible that Tsukasa was jealous of Kagami, or did she just simply feel abandoned? Either way, they both sounded preposterous in Kagami's mind. She knew there wasn't anything she could do at this point to change Tsukasa's mind so she followed her father's advice and decided to give her space while awaiting for Riku.

As Tsukasa stomped down the street, she opened her phone again and texted her newfound friend in suffering, Kenji.

_I told sis off like you suggested. She seems pretty mad._

She waited a few minutes until her cell phone chimed with a new message's arrival from Kenji.

_Excellent! Remember, you have to keep letting her know that you won't be pushed aside. Stay strong and don't let her play the righteous one just because she has a bf!_

As Tsukasa walked, she typed her response.

_Thanks for encouraging me, Kenji. Were we still going to hang out?_

Tsukasa arrived at a nearby park and watched some children play happily while their parents watched over them from another bench. She couldn't help but smile at their playful frolicking and remembered when she and Kagami were that age, around five years old. When they were that age, that's when they started to become the most attached and inseparable. As Tsukasa watched the children with nostalgic eyes, she longed to be their age again and to have that old relationship with Kagami again. She only became more depressed when reality brought her back and reminded her that those years were long gone and they were still growing up.

"Um...you're Hiiragi, right?" A male voice asked from behind Tsukasa.

Tsukasa turned and saw a familiar boy with brown hair and a darker skin complexion standing behind her. She recognized this boy from her class and she tilted her head while saying, "Uh...yes, I'm Hiiragi. And you're...Sebastian, right?"

The boy rolled his eyes and groaned. "Why does everyone keep calling me that? My name is Minoru Shiraishi and we're in the same class together."

Tsukasa nodded. "I've seen you around. Are you enjoying your summer, Shiraishi-san?"

He nodded. "It's the summer so it can't be all bad. I usually see you with your sister. Is she around, too?"

Tsukasa quickly frowned and turned away, folded her arms across her chest, and crossed one leg over another. "She's not here. She's out with her new boyfriend and completely forgot I'm even alive."

Hearing Tsukasa bark with such hostile vigor confused Minoru. "I'm sorry about that, Hiiragi. Look...I'm just on my way home from work so if you wanted to talk about I'm right here. I know how stressful it can be to make yourself known and to stay on someone's good side. You should see the woman I work with now. She's looking at psychotic in the rearview mirror but I still want to be recognized."

Tsukasa slowly turned back around and looked at him. "Really?"

Minoru nodded.

Tsukasa knew that Kenji would be along shortly but didn't want to stay alone so she decided to let him sit next to her and talk. Tsukasa opened her heart about what was bothering her to him and Minoru listened to her every word. Tsukasa told him about how it all started with Miyuki's new neighbor and how it just went down from there when Kagami met Riku. She also told him about how she was feeling and how she felt swept under the rug by her own sister. She also told him about the most recent fight they had, which led her to the bench she sat on.

"I see. But it still sounds like your sister loves you a lot, Hiiragi." Minoru observed. "I think that you should give her another chance."

Tsukasa turned her head to him. "You really think I should?"

Minoru nodded. "I think so. I mean, you two are sisters after all and I'm an only child. I wish I had a brother or a sister because I always thought those relationships were, you know, special. Almost like having another piece of yourself by your side that always has your back when things get rough and who will always be a friend no matter how many times you fight."

The youngest Hiiragi twin rethought everything. It was true that her relationship with Kagami was way more special than her friendship with either Konata or Miyuki and Kagami was never reluctant to go to bat for Tsukasa when she needed help. As Minoru spoke to her, he was able to help remind her of all the good times they shared and watching the children play also aided in softening Tsukasa's thoughts on the issue.

"You're right, Shiraishi-san. I should go talk to Kagami. It was silly of me to believe that she would just forget about me just because she's seeing someone. I just want sis to be happy." Tsukasa said happily.

"Tsukasa? What's going on here?" Another voice asked from behind them.

Tsukasa and Minoru turned and saw Kenji Watanabe standing before them. He was finally able to get away from Konata for the day and intended on driving the Hiiragi twins further apart and he probably would've succeeded today, if it weren't for Minoru passing by.

"Oh, hi Kenji." Tsukasa greeted warmly. "Sorry to do this, but I need to get home. I was talking with my friend from school here and he made me realize that I don't want to be mad at sis. I want her to be happy and if dating that boy makes her happy, then I'm happy for her. I'll text you later and we'll hang out again some other time."

Tsukasa quickly stood and dashed down the road back to her house. Minoru stood and watched her run happily and he felt a slight sense of pride for helping her out. He turned to Kenji, who was also staring at the shrinking Tsukasa, though with a blank expression.

"Girls, right? They can go crazy over anything. You should meet my boss at this place called Lucky Channel." He couldn't help but chuckle. "By the way, are you Hiiragi's other friend she was waiting for?"

Kenji slowly turned his head and held his blank expression, as if he was trying to hold in all his mounting anger until he suddenly smiled and responded, "Yeah, actually. Being friends with a girl who has three sisters can be a crazy experience and I hear you on that whole girls thing."

Minoru nodded with a smile. "Well I should be getting home now."

As Minoru walked a certain direction away from the park, Kenji started following him. Kenji informed him that his house was the same direction so they decided to walk together and hold some small talk until they approached an alley between two brick buildings. As Minoru ranted on cluelessly, Kenji took one final look around to make sure the coast was clear and when it was, he made his move.

Swiftly, he grabbed Minoru by his hair and as fast as lightning, slammed Minoru's head against the brick wall, nearly knocking him cold and Kenji pushed Minoru into the alley and out of sight. Seeing that Minoru was still conscious and groaning, Kenji quickly charged in and kicked Minoru in the forehead, this time knocking him out.

Kenji, with a mutated rancor expression on his face, looked around again and when he saw he was still in the clear, he took out his cell phone and dialed Satoshi. When he picked up, Kenji said, "Yeah it's me. I got a fly in the web here I think we should take care of."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

With a pulsating headache there to greet him when he slowly stirred, Minoru groaned as his sight slowly returned. His blurry vision showed he was being dragged by two people, each one holding him by his arms and he could hear their voices. Though they weren't clear, he could still tell they were angry but he was still dazed from the blows he took to his head earlier.

His vision and senses returned when he was dragged into a dank and dirty room resembling a warehouse or some kind of storage room and they forced him to lay on a table. What brought Minoru down to Earth completely again was when he heard the distinct and horrible buzzing of a power saw come closer and closer.

He shot his head up and saw he was being held down by two boys while one of them held his right arm and hand out and Minoru saw another boy his age approach him with a portable power saw and slowly began to lower the spinning blade towards his right hand. He quickly screamed and began struggling as the razor spinning blade lowered itself closer and closer to his hand and he could feel the wind of it touch his fingers.

"Enough!" A voice yelled over the saw's horrible motor.

The boy holding the saw quickly pulled it away and shut it down as another boy stepped forward with his arms folded. Minoru looked up at Satoshi Fujisaku who kept his arms crossed and an angry expression pointed down at him.

"Who are you?!" Minoru cried. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Never mind that. Just think of me of the boy who lives next door and hates nosey neighbors." Satoshi snapped. "I understand that you go to school with Tsukasa Hiiragi, as well as her other friends and sister. Am I correct?"

Minoru quickly glanced to his right and saw Kenji holding his right arm and hand out, as well as controlling his right side. He glanced to his left and saw another boy in Riku keeping him subdued on his left side, also with the same glare on his face.

"Answer the question." Satoshi ordered.

"Ye...yes, yes I do." Minoru whimpered as the two boys still held him down.

"So that also means that college entrance exams and shit like that are coming up as well. I bet it must be a stressful time." Satoshi added.

Minoru nodded, trying to play along and keep his panic under control.

"Just out of curiosity, do you like to learn new things, Shiraishi?" Satoshi asked.

"How do you know my name?" He asked fearfully.

"Answer the fucking question or I'll have my boy over there bring that saw back!" Satoshi yelled.

"Yes, yes! Yes I like to learn new things!" Minoru cried, trying to pull his arm back in but Kenji wouldn't allow it.

Satoshi slowly nodded. "I see. Well then...I've got a good lesson for you. Riku?"

Before Minoru could react, a ball peen hammer swung down and smashed Minoru's right hand. He screamed again and again as Riku pounded Minoru's hand a dozen times in a row until every bone in it was broken, as well as the skin and it was bleeding all over the table. As Satoshi watched his victim wither and cry in agonizing pain, he stepped forward.

"Good news, Shiraishi. Now you have all summer to learn how to become left handed. Just in time for all those entrance exams, too." Satoshi sneered. "Now look. The Hiiragi twins and _anybody_ they associate themselves with are now off limits to you. In fact, you're no longer into girls at all. You're into guys. Say it. Say 'I like boys.'"

"I...I like...boys..." Minoru cried, still feeling the burning pain of his shattered hand and he could hear Riku and Kenji laughing at his misery as they held him down.

"Say 'I want a boyfriend.'" Satoshi continued to denigrate and humiliate Minoru.

"I want...a boyfriend!" Minoru cried again.

Satoshi himself also couldn't help but laugh slightly at Minoru's suffering. "Good. Now if either I or any of my boys ever see you within a mile of the Hiiragi twins or any of their friends, you're not even going to like boys anymore. You're going to love worms because those are the ones you'll be sleeping with. Understood?"

Minoru quickly nodded. "Yes, yes! I understand!"

Satoshi stared at him and turned back to his fourth and final counterpart in his plot against Miyuki Takara. "Get him out of here and toss him in the garbage, where all the queers belong."

"Right boss." He said and grabbed Minoru by his damaged hand, making him scream and thrash as he was dragged out of the unknown building kicking and screaming.

Satoshi cleared his throat as Riku wiped some of the blood off his hands. "You still taking Hiiragi out?"

He nodded as he tossed the bloodied cloth away. "Yeah but what are we gonna do about the other one? That asshole was able to convince Tsukasa that Kagami still loves her and wants to be a part of her life."

"Don't worry. I'll get to her." Kenji interjected. "This is just a minor setback. But still, when do we put all these preps into action, Satoshi? You have no idea how badly I want to destroy that little blue-haired bitch."

Satoshi scratched his chin. "I was talking with Takara today shortly after you called about Izumi's cousin being a cop. I convinced her to go out with me tomorrow night. If she reveals what I want her to about her family business, then we'll make our moves on these girls tomorrow night."

His two acquaintances smiled sadistically. Riku continued his part and left to go to the Hiiragi residence as if nothing ever happened, while Kenji formulated his own plot to take full control of Konata's life. Satoshi also knew his day to make Miyuki succumb to his demands was also fast approaching. When their plan would be unleashed, the girls would never know happiness or security, even within their own homes, ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 5

DATES

"So after I went about it _that_ way, it didn't stink as much anymore." Riku said with a laugh as he sat in the Hiiragi household's living room and his latest anecdote sent the family into a laughing frenzy.

Riku arrived at the Hiiragi home shortly after Tsukasa returned and made quickly amends with Kagami and gave her support on seeing him. It didn't take long for the whole family to also fall in love with his charm, good looks, humor, and witty stories. Though the family was cautious about him at first since he was going out with one of their family members, it didn't take him long to win them over.

"I must say that is quite a story, Riku-san." Miki giggled. "And I must say I didn't expect Kagami to bring home a boy whose family was heavily involved in politics."

The boy nodded nonchalantly, as if he could care less regarding his background. "Yeah I do, but it really isn't my cup of tea, Hiiragi-sama. I want to be more involved with international events and I want to one day start my own charity that sends food and medical supplies to third world countries. Politics to me involves too much arguing and not enough problem solving."

Tadao scratched his chin. "That is a rather astute observation, young man. It's good to see more and more people Kagami's age that is up to speed with what is going on in our world. I bet you read a newspaper everyday."

Riku deepened his smile and nodded. "My day isn't complete without one, sir."

Tadao turned to Kagami. "Yeah, I'd say you found your match, Kagami."

Hearing such a sentiment from her own father embarrassed the twin-tailed girl. "Oh come on, dad, we still haven't even gone out yet so we shouldn't jump to conclusions!"

"Aww...I'm sensing a bit of pessimism, Kagami." Riku teased. "Sounds like someone doesn't have any confidence in your date..."

Kagami's embarrassment only flared from there. "No, no, no, it isn't like that, Riku! Really it isn't!"

The whole family plus Riku laughed a bit as Kagami's expense as steam poured out of her ears with her face burning red. By now, the whole family, even Tsukasa, approved of him and accepted him as one of their own. For being the age he was, he seemed to be a rare find nowadays as he respected his elders and all of their children, and played by their rules without any questions or reservations. He swore to them that he would have Kagami home safe and sound no later than eleven o'clock that night.

Kagami fully trusted him by this point, even when they left her house and he led her to his Vespa bike and gave her the extra helmet. Even though it wasn't a high-speed street racing bike, Kagami still wrapped her arms around his waist, her forearms nestling closely against his hardened abs. As they drove down the highway, Riku veered off the main road and took Kagami on a scenic route and when she saw what he wanted her to see, she smiled peacefully and rested her head intimately on his back.

The orange sun was slowly setting behind the distant horizon lined with the mountainous landscape. The shifting Earth combined with the burning orb's colors meshed and united to formulate a kaleidoscope of serene colors in the sky. The sun birthed a new shade containing orange, red, and yellow, combined with an arriving purple and blue from the night's final approach. Some stars were there to greet the colors above them, ushering in their own flavor of peace for the new couple. These colors complemented by the summer's warm weathered eve seemed to cradle Kagami's mind and body as she rested against Riku's back and soaked it all in. Releasing a complacent hum, Kagami couldn't help but bury her face into Riku's back, taking in his aroma.

The fresh clothing smell and a slight hint of cologne seemed to hypnotize the young girl, even going so far as to trigger music to play in her mind. Piano. But not the slow and dark work that could easily matched to Beethoven's Fur Elise, but rather a tune that seemed to illuminate the soul as if it was an expanding candle. A serenade one would hear in a day spa while a masseuse would gently cleanse the body of its physical strains. This physical attraction she felt for him, as well as the harmonic surroundings, aided in her belief that she may be feeling a whole new emotion regarding this boy. True love?

When they arrived at an exquisite restaurant near Miyuki's side of town, Kagami couldn't help but gasp. She always wanted to try and eat here as it hosted many cuisine dishes from all over the world, but the price tag for each entree was too much a burden for her wallet. It was a lavash Westernized restaurant that accompanied both an indoor and outdoor eating area with soft music playing over speakers, as well as multiple fountains performing marvelous water shows for the patrons. The structure closely resembled the Parthenon in Greece to symbolize an advancement in contemporary culture.

"Riku...you brought me here?" She gasped as she was reluctant to get off the bike.

"Sure did," he said with a smile as he placed his helmet back on the bike. "I remember you telling me how you always wanted to travel the world and sample what it has to offer, so here you go."

Kagami gulped and looked at the lively restaurant. As tempting as the offer was, it was almost too generous for Kagami's comfort. "This place...is really, really expensive. And all this for a first date?"

"Don't forget the movie later on. We're seeing _The Black Rapids_. You know, the one suspenseful murder mystery based off the light novel you like." He added with a wink.

The twin-tailed Hiiragi's throat tightened and swallowed once again. "I've been dying to see that one, but I thought it doesn't come out until next week."

Riku chuckled again while slipping his hands in his pockets and keeping his act alive for his date. "You're right, Kagami, it doesn't. But then again I'm not on a date with the general public, am I? Only to one very special individual whom I was happy to call in a few favors for and get her a seat in a private showing with her date."

Kagami's eyes widened in utter disbelief. "You...you mean that-"

Riku quickly retracted his right hand and he held two tickets within his fingers, each one not only had the name of the movie printed on it, but a red stamp reading "VIP ONLY" confirmed for Kagami that this was not going to be an ordinary date. Still sitting on his bike in disbelief, she never even heard of such grand treatment towards someone her age, let alone on their first date. She knew Riku was different from all the other boys she knew, but he even took that definition and redefined it right before Kagami's enlarged and shocked eyes.

"Riku...I...I...I don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Kagami whispered lightly, her left hand gently enclosing her mouth.

Riku chuckled. "You could take my hand let me open the door for you, among other things tonight if you're still so inclined."

Kagami took a deep breath and cautiously accepted everything that was happening so far. She climbed off the bike, slowly held his hand, and let him lead the way to the restaurant's entrance. True to his word, as they approached the door, Riku released Kagami's hand so that he could get ahead of her and he kindly opened the door for her, allowing her to walk past him with a smile. She waited for him and he guided her to the podium where a waiter stood for them. With one hand gently against Kagami's back, they approached the servicer.

"We have a reservation for two. The name is Kitamaru." Riku informed confidently.

The waiter looked at his list and nodded. "Yes, Kitamaru-san, we've been expecting you. Please, right this way, sir."

Once again, Kagami was impressed by the seemingly growing list of things Riku could do without challenge. His hand gently on her back again, he guided her forward and the waiter brought them outside to the scenic patio where they were once again treated to elegant music and a pleasant summer's eve. When the waiter showed them to their table, Riku once again sprang into action and pulled the chair out Kagami was about to sit in, allowing her to sit and when she sat, he helped push it back into the table while the waiter left them with menus.

"Riku I still have to say that this is incredible. I've never experienced anything like this and we've only been here for five minutes." Kagami said joyfully. "I also have to admit that...well...I'm kinda embarrassed to say it."

Her male counterpart simply chuckled again and shook his head. "Kagami, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I want this to be a great night for both of us and if we can ever become boyfriend and girlfriend, I want you to be able to trust me."

Kagami grinned, again impressed by his confident demeanor and sincere discourse. She nodded and replied, "Well like I said, it is a little embarrassing, but this is my first date with a guy."

Riku tilted his head. "You're kidding, right?"

Kagami shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Kagami, but I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're going to have a hard time convincing me that there isn't a single boy at your school that hasn't noticed you or has even made an attempt to ask you out. I mean, have you seen yourself in a mirror lately? I'm surprised you were never asked out by the actual mirror." Riku ranted with a laugh.

Kagami couldn't help but giggle at the joke. "It's true, though. I guess I was always so, well, tougher, than most of the other girls my age. I mean you met my twin sister before and we definitely don't have a common personality. Tsukasa wouldn't yell even if she was on fire and I've _never _seen her get angry over _anything_ so it is strange that we're considered twins."

Riku nodded. "I see. Speaking of that, I was wondering something. Is she okay?"

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked softly.

"When I first met her she seemed a little...distant. And when I came to meet your family, she still seemed a little distant even though she was there laughing and talking with us. Is everything okay?" Riku speculated, though Kagami had no idea he knew a lot more about Tsukasa's situation than he was letting on.

Kagami rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh yeah, that. She's just afraid we'll elope and run off into the sunset like some crappy Cinderella story or something. Don't pay any attention to her if she brings that up. She's just having a harder time growing up and finding her own way."

Riku nodded. "Well I guess that makes sense but I certainly hope this doesn't cause a rift between you two. I would hate to come between twin sisters."

Kagami quickly shook her head. "Like I said, don't pay any attention to it. Besides, I want to grow up and experience new things. I'm also really glad I met you. So far, you really do know how to impress a girl."

Her male counterpart smirked. "I don't normally bend so far backwards and I never do it for just anybody, but you're special enough, Kagami."

Her face turned a slight crimson tint and she giggled a bit uncomfortably. She quickly curtained her face with the menu provided to them by the waiter, earning a small laugh from Riku. She kept her face hidden, trying to make the red go away but the more she thought about how much Riku had done for her so far, it only proved to be a struggle.

"Come on, don't be like that. Show me that pretty little face of yours." Riku requested.

Kagami was reluctant at first, but she slowly lowered it and Riku smiled at her when he peered into her eyes. With the slight red still across her face, her violet eyes darted in other directions, trying to not lock themselves into a stare with Riku's. Riku knew Kagami had a tougher personality than most of the girls her age or most of her friends, but seeing her so meek and docile under his royal treatment of her made him grin, though it was a grin of evil satisfaction over complacency of being with her.

He was cracking her shell and if he would keep up this charade, he knew he would be able to succeed in making her distance herself from her family in friends in favor of spending more time with him. It was because of Kagami's sharp and tougher personality that concluded for Satoshi Fujisaku that he needed her as far out of the picture as possible. He especially needed her as far away from Miyuki Takara as possible so he could get what he wanted out of her. As for Kenji Watanabe and Konata Izumi, Kenji needed to do similar with the blue-haired girl. Isolate her from Miyuki and Kagami, while at the same time giving Tsukasa reasons to hate and turn away from her twin.

After Satoshi would get what he wanted from Miyuki, he would let loose the dogs of war on the girls and their lives as they knew it would vanish. All of these meticulous and pathological plots and patterns by the boys was for one purpose only. To hijack Miyuki's father's company and use it to commit the crime of the century. Being the son of a yakuza boss, Satoshi Fujisaku was hell-bent on making his name known and leaving his own mark in the world of organized crime.

When the waiter took their orders, Kagami excused herself from the table to use the restroom, giving Riku an opportunity to take out his cell phone and type a text message to Satoshi.

_Out with Hiiragi now._

He only had to wait several seconds until Satoshi replied back and his message was relayed to his partner.

_Good. I'm getting ready to pick Takara up now. If she spills the beans, Kenji starts with Izumi tonight._

Riku grinned evilly again and tucked his phone away when he saw Kagami reemerge from the bathroom and rejoin him at their table, still smiling and flattered by everything. She remembered that she was reluctant to order anything expensive but after Riku insisted and bought himself a pricy dish, Kagami decided to follow suit. She was having a great time so far and more was still to come, though just going to a private screening wasn't all the girls had in store for them tonight.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Satoshi Fujisaku fought the urge to reach into his pocket and light up another cigarette. He had been a dedicated smoker since his early teenage years and very rarely passed an opportunity to consume a cigarette. Still, dressed in his fancy and expensive clothes smelling of first-class cologne, he knew the smoke would tarnish the perfect atmosphere around him as he approached the front door of the Takara household.

His date plans for Miyuki weren't as exquisite as Riku's, but then again Riku fully intended for Kagami to fall in love with him while Satoshi only needed to extract a small bit of information from Miyuki and he would be done with her in terms of romance after that. Satoshi planned on also keeping it simple for a first date as Miyuki was still rather innocent to such topics like dating and romance. They were going to walk together to a small outdoor restaurant nearby and enjoy the peaceful summer evening. It was a place that Miyuki had been to before but she never passed an opportunity to go to it, even if it was just for a cup of coffee or tea.

Remembering his latest communication with Riku, he smiled gleefully to himself as he walked up the cobblestone path to the Takara household, the house brightly lit inside and he stepped up the marble stoop, outstretched his hand, and rang the doorbell. Listening to the customized charms echo in the house, he also made a quick mental note to use their bathroom before they left. Not that he had to go, but rather to retrieve his spy camera he assumed was still hidden in the decorative plant as its mission was complete.

Normally boys his age would be sweating bullets and shaking like a leaf if they were in his spot. He was about to take a girl out for the first time, as well as meet her family even though it would still only be her mother. However, Satoshi wasn't considered an average boy by any stretch of the imagination so he wasn't nervous at all. It was his skills as a criminal and a manipulator that enabled him to keep his cool, even when Yukari Takara approached the large door lined with glass windows and smiled at him as she opened it.

"Oh, good evening, Satoshi-san." She said warmly and decided to have a little fun with him. "Why whatever brings you to our home tonight?"

Satoshi was able to quickly catch on and played along. "Oh, well, I was just walking by so I thought I'd stop over and maybe take your daughter off your hands for you."

Yukari giggled. "I understand you and Miyuki are going on a little date tonight. How romantic. Please, come in, handsome."

"Don't mind if I already am." Satoshi joked as he entered, earning a playful giggle from Yukari as she closed the door behind her.

He stepped into the lavishing household, his black jacket covering his black buttoned shirt and pressed pants illuminated by the mansion's lights. Yukari showed him in and told him that Miyuki was almost ready and was in her room. Taking advantage of the situation, Satoshi politely excused himself from the conversation with Yukari to "use" the bathroom. When he arrived inside, he smiled again when he dug through the paper leaves and found his camera, right where he left it. He quickly tucked it into his pocket and returned to the living room. No one in the Takara home was the wiser to what he was doing or planning.

For another ten minutes, Satoshi sat and engaged Yukari in a lively conversation. Even though it seemed redundant at this point, his witty and humorous people skills was able to make Yukari like and approve of him dating Miyuki even more. He contemplated maybe talking to Yukari about what he wanted to know but chose not to get ahead of himself. He didn't want to cause any strange rifts when he was so close to putting his plan into action so he kept it casual, though it was mostly Yukari rambling on about her favorite daytime talk shows and game shows or how much she hated housework.

Miyuki finally exited her room and approached them and she was dressed nicely. Sporting high heels and a fancy wardrobe, she approached her date with a smile and greeted, "Good evening, Satoshi. You look very handsome."

Satoshi stood and approached the pink-haired girl. "Thank you and you look magnificent. Well, shall we?"

Miyuki held her smile and nodded while turning to her mother. "We'll be back later tonight, mother."

Yukari couldn't help but tease her daughter over her date so she stood and replied, "Have fun, you two...but not too much fun if you know what I mean!"

"Mother!" Miyuki hissed with a blush while Yukari giggled and Satoshi rolled his eyes and smirked.

When the joke lost its humor, the couple walked out of the house, Yukari waving goodbye, and they made their way down the sidewalk towards the nearby restaurant. Though walking wasn't exactly a mainstream method of transportation to the date, neither of them minded as they were enjoying yet another perfect summer night complete with fireflies and crickets.

"Your mom is a crackup, Miyuki. You know that, right?" Satoshi asked, still with a smirk on his face.

Miyuki became embarrassed again and she rolled her eyes. "I know but sometimes I wonder and even worry about her. I worry that she isn't well, um...how could I put this?"

"Too much sibling, not enough adult?" Satoshi finished her thought.

Miyuki nodded. "That is a good way of putting it, Satoshi. I worry because my dad is always traveling for our company and I sometimes believe that they don't get, well, you know. Enough of each other so my mother tries to relate to me and young people my age so she can act a little...uh..."

"Ostentatious?"

Miyuki hummed with curiosity. "I guess an argument could be made for that. I love her and everything, but I wish she wouldn't try so hard to relate to me. I'm her daughter so all of that should just come naturally regardless of our differences."

Satoshi nodded.

"How about you, Satoshi? How is your relationship with your family, if you don't mind if I ask." Miyuki inquired, slightly embarrassed by her curiosity.

Satoshi shook his head with a smile. "It's fine. We're cool and all but I'm kinda closer with my friends than I am with my parents. They're always traveling as well so I was also closer with the nannies I had until I started taking care of myself. My last four birthdays in a row my parents were overseas so sometimes it does get lonely."

Miyuki sighed. "That's such a shame. I'm sorry about that."

Playing it off confidently, he retorted, "Think nothing of it. Like I said, I have a great group of friends and I'm walking down the street with a girl like you by my side so I consider myself very fortunate."

The pink-haired girl smiled and felt more and more comfortable and confident around him. When he called her back the other day and asked her out again, she thought about it and remembered the first time he requested her company. Though she was intrigued and even interested, she felt that she needed more time to weigh all the outcomes but since Satoshi never missed a beat and sounded so sure of himself, she couldn't help but accept the date offer. Now she was glad she did as it seemed they had more in common than what they thought.

Though Miyuki never considered herself daring or adventurous, she did try to consider herself open-minded and credited some of that concept to her knowledge. This time though, she decided to make a daring move. Eyeing Satoshi's right arm creating a triangle with his hand in his pocket and elbow extended towards her, she slowly snaked her left hand through the triangle and wrapped her arm around it. She gently pulled herself close, catching Satoshi's attention.

When he looked down at her, she blushed and said, "Um...we are on a date after all, right?"

He smiled and reeled her closer as well. "That we are, Miyuki. That we are."

With their arms connected, the two rounded the corner on another block and saw the restaurant around the more busy section of their area. The neighborhood they called home was like its own little village, complete with shops, restaurants, and cafes so they were able to blend in perfectly with their wealthy neighbors. This restaurant Miyuki was interested in wasn't as upscale however as the one Riku was now dining at with Kagami, but she still appreciated its simple and homey charm.

Utilizing the same moves as Riku, Satoshi rushed ahead of Miyuki and held the door open for her with a sincere smile on his face. Miyuki smiled back at him and walked into the restaurant, which resembled more of a sophisticated coffeehouse over a sit-down dining attraction. When Satoshi finished helping Miyuki find her seat and he took his own, they wasted no time in placing their small orders and they began their real conversations, though Miyuki didn't expect it to start the way it did.

"So, tell me about your father's business, Miyuki. I heard it has something to do with international shipping." Satoshi said. "I'm asking because my mother told me she had a conversation with yours and it sounds like our fathers are in the same arena."

Miyuki smiled. "Yes, my mother did tell me that when you called me to ask me out the first time. Well, let me see. My father is the CEO of a company called _Crown Shipping _and the company manufactures and leases those giant steel shipping containers you see on large cargo ships. Other multimillion dollar companies either rent them or buy them to transfer their goods to other countries."

"Other companies like who?"

"Well, I heard Apple uses them, as does Microsoft. Mitsubishi and Honda ship their vehicles in them, food manufacturers from all over the world like Kellog's and Hershey's as well...almost anyone you could think of has used them at some point." Miyuki replied.

"Does the government use them? Maybe transferring weapons or something to war zones?"

"Oh my heavens no." Miyuki shook her head. "My father started the company with the intent for it to bring good to the world. He only leases the containers to companies who want to bring food and technology into countries that lack them. In my opinion, the last thing we need is more senseless violence in the world."

Satoshi nodded and lied, "I agree. So where exactly does your father keep all these containers?"

Surprised by the number of questions regarding her father's company instead of her, Miyuki didn't think much of it and tried to answer the best she could. "My father stores them in different warehouses down at a harbor in Tokyo near the ocean."

"Which harbor?"

"Blue Mist Harbor, why?"

Satoshi smiled and responded with the truth to cover his conniving plans. "I'm asking because my father's company owns a lot of those giant cargo ships. His company is called _New Horizons_ and we basically do the same thing. We transfer the containers by which ever company is using them. As you know, the companies pay my father to ship them to other countries, as they pay your father to house the goods in your containers."

Miyuki nodded. "That is an interesting pattern we seem to have."

"I was only asking about the harbors because I was wondering if you had run into any of my father's ships before since we use that harbor as well."

"I see. Well it is possible, though I must admit that I don't play a large role in my father's company. He's more interested in me going to school and following my own dreams. He'll probably make one of his most trusted friends the heir of the company when he wants to retire." Miyuki speculated while adjusting her glasses.

The waiter returned to their table with glasses of water, which Satoshi grabbed right away to moisten his drying mouth from all his questions. When his mouth was ready, he asked more. "So these containers at this harbor...are they protected with security or what?"

Miyuki scratched her head. "As a matter a fact, my father was talking about the new security measures he invested in since other harbors were broken into and robbed. He put security cameras, motion detecting alarms, and hired a few security guards to protect them. All the containers are also tracked with computers at my father's company in Tokyo, like how many there are, what companies are using them, and when they'll be shipped."

Miyuki barely noticed the deepening smile that formed on Satoshi's mouth when Miyuki unknowingly revealed a devastating secret about her father's company. With a tape recorder in his pocket capturing the whole discourse, he abruptly stood, catching Miyuki by surprise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Miyuki, but I need to use the restroom real quick. I'll be right back." Satoshi lied and rushed away from the table, slightly confusing Miyuki.

When Satoshi was alone and laughing a sinister cackle to himself, he pulled out his cell phone and typed a two worded message. He sent it to Riku's and Kenji's phones, the message a simple signal that they knew what it would mean when they read it. At the time, Kenji was walking through the park with Konata while Riku was in the midst of a makeout session with Kagami as he said goodnight to her on her front step.

When they would read the two words, these seemingly perfect boys would turn into the epitome of the world hell.

_Game on._

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

With Kenji Watanabe at the end of his rope, Konata couldn't be more content with herself as she happily frolicked around him. Coming from a summer festival, Konata forced her boyfriend to get a face painting of Haruhi Suzumiya, though his face looked more like Kyon on a bad day. He also carried shopping bags full of manga and new video games and he had to admit that he never felt this degraded and humiliated in his life.

As he watched the happy-go-lucky blue-haired girl bounce around him and make fun of him for his face painting, he suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly set the bags down and anxiously opened his flip model and when those two words from Satoshi met his eyes, he smiled and his demon awoke. Giving a quick glance to make sure no one was around, he closed his phone.

"Hey Konata..." he called in a teasing voice.

Konata, who had stopped to look up at the stars, turned to him, her cat-like grin leering at him. Mocking him. "Yes, Kenji?" She replied in the same tone.

"I just realized you and I are all alone in a park and it's a peaceful summer evening. How about a little romance?" He said.

Konata giggled. "Why Kenji, you naughty, naughty boy. I always knew you were a lewd little man. But oh what the heck. Since you've been a good boy, I guess one little kiss won't hurt."

The blue-haired girl approached him while Kenji slowly put his hands behind his back and acted embarrassed, though it was just a ploy so he could reach for the knife in his back pocket. Konata stood below him, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips. She waited for his lips to meet hers, but instead of feeling the touch, she heard something strange. She heard what sounded like bones cracking.

She opened her eyes and was met with Kenji's body, though it wasn't what she expected. Kenji's clenched fist violently struck her mouth with devastating speed and strength. The blow knocked the petite girl off her feet and she flew back and landed on the sidewalk with a violent crash, her mouth now freely releasing blood.

As she winced in excruciating pain, Kenji withdrew his switchblade knife and let the blade spring forward. Slowly approaching his target and savoring every moment of watching her groan in agony, Kenji put his foot on Konata's shoulder and brutally kicked her onto her back, revealing the swollen mouth and blood. She looked up at him with trembling eyes that now projected fear and he was soaking it all in like it was his nourishment.

"You...you...you just...hit me..." Konata whispered in a voice never thought possible to exist in her body. A voice of a broken and frightened child.

Kenji laughed at her as he bent down to her. "Yeah, and I think we take our relationship to a new level. The kind where I own you now."

"Wha...what...?" She wheezed.

Before Kenji replied, a new voice emerged from in front of them. "My god, look what you did to this poor girl. I have it in good intentions to turn you into the authorities, boy!"

Konata slowly looked up and felt immense sanctuary when she saw Riku Kitamaru, Kagami's boyfriend, standing before them with his hands in his pockets and staring at them.

Kenji started laughing. "If we're talking good intentions, then why the fuck are you here?"

To Konata's combined sudden horror and confusion, Riku formed a smile and started laughing with Kenji. He approached them casually and stood above the bleeding and trembling Konata. "Good point." Riku stated.

"Anyway how'd your date with Hiiragi go?" Kenji asked, still keeping Konata pinned to the ground with the knife in her face.

"No doubt about it, dude. She's hot and probably wet for me. I bet you ten thousand yen she'll let me fuck her before the month is out." Riku replied callously, causing more horror in Konata's eyes.

"You're on, dick." Kenji laughed and turned down to Konata again. "Anyway, here she is. Our new little slave girl."

Riku tilted his head and looked at her with a placid face. "I guess she'll do. But you know if she's gonna be our dog to beat and kick around, she's gonna need a tag or something."

Kenji smiled again with a happy face and kept mocking Konata in an acting display. "Why I believe you're right, Riku. We wouldn't want our little bitch to wander off and get lost, now would we?"

"Certainly not, Kenji. I would be devastated. I would only be able to curl up with a tub of ice cream and watch Lifetime all day if that happened." Riku added morbidly and bent down to the crying and trembling Konata. "I guess we'll have to give her a mark so everyone will know who she belongs to. Since she's your bitch, I think it should be your initials."

Kenji's evil grin somehow deepened. "It would be my honor." He turned down to Konata again, grabbed her by the neck and hissed, "Get on your fucking stomach you cunt."

Konata began to struggle as the two boys worked together to flip Konata over. Before she could scream, Riku cupped his hand to her mouth, thus silencing all her pleas for help. Kenji finally worked her over and forced her to lay on her stomach, exposing her back to him. Using his bladed weapon, he sliced through Konata's favorite shirt and pulled it off her, revealing her nude back covered by a lime green bra. Kenji made quick work of that as well with his blade and threw it away.

As he lowered his blade to Konata's smooth bare back, he put his mouth to her ear one more time. "It's not like your games, is it? There is no cheat to get out of this one. From now on, Konata, you will call us 'master' and cater to our every desire...and the only thing you will know is pain. But think of it this way...pain is love."

Kenji suddenly pierced Konata's back with the blade and she screamed as loud as she could into Riku's mouth as he also pinned her hands down with his knees and smiled at the horrid mutilation. Kenji sliced and carved his way through Konata's skin, blood oozing all over her and flooding the grass around her until the full kanji of his name was cut into her back like some putrid tattoo. Konata's face now glistened in the moonlight from the tears she shed from the indescribable pain as Kenji's name was now forever carved into her body. As she cried and bled, the boys just laughed at her.

"And with that, welcome to the Fujisaku yakuza family. You go to that cop cousin of yours, Christmas will come early for your home. I'll take little Yu-chan and tear off all her skin like wrapping paper and deck the halls with her guts. Understand?" Kenji hissed and pulled Konata's head up by her hair, making her cry into Riku's mouth harder and tremble from the pain.

"I don't think she gets it, Kenji. What are we going to do about this?" Riku asked again with no sense of humanity in his daunting voice.

"Hmm...I don't know, Riku." Kenji acted and mocked her at the same time while scratching his chin until he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know, I know!"

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Well, to make sure she fully understands, I say we also tag _inside_ her...if you know what I mean ol' buddy." Kenji chuckled.

"Why I declare, Kenji. Are you suggesting that we make her our wife in addition to our bitch?" Riku sneered.

"Well it is the summer and romantic things are supposed to happen in summertime you know."

Riku grinned and looked at Konata's swollen, tear-drenched eyes. "Sounds great. Tag team fuckfest!"

Before Konata could resist again, Kenji flipped Konata onto her back again and used all his brute strength to tear her jean shorts off, followed by her green checkered panties. Riku still kept her mouth sealed shut with one hand while his other pinned Konata's wrists above her head. Kenji leaned forward and when Konata felt him enter her, she cried even louder, only for it to go unheard. While she was rocked back and forth violently on the ground with her tears soaking Riku's hand covering her mouth, Riku looked up at the sky and chuckled.

"This summer is going to kick ass." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

PROLOGUE III

An Earth-shattering silence fell between Yui Narumi and Miyuki Takara. With a ticking clock on the wall the only source of white noise, Yui's grip on her pen tightened and tightened until the plastic utensil couldn't take it anymore. It broke apart, spilling black ink on her hand as Yui tried to both comprehend and block out what Miyuki had just finished telling her.

Gulping and trying to hide her boiling anger, Yui stared at Miyuki across the interrogation table, who now held her head low. "So...so you're saying that...that..."

"They raped her." Miyuki cringed as more tears escaped her eyes. "Kenji cut his name into her back...and he and Riku took turns raping her. They wanted to break her happy and eccentric ways right away...because they knew that she, along with Kagami, had the potential to become the biggest challenges to Satoshi's plans. You know Konata-san and Kagami-san. They love their friends to death and won't back down once they would get word that one of them is in danger."

Yui slowly sat back in her chair and took another breath. "I do remember meeting him. That Kenji boy...and he did give off some very strange vibes...but then again Konata was always a bit strange so I didn't think too much of it."

Miyuki nodded, still crying over what happened to one of her best friends. "I know...but it happened. In the days leading up to where I sit now...Konata-san came to me crying about how they treated her after they violated her. She was turned into their slave and she had no choice but to obey their every command. Kenji proved to Konata-san that if she disobeyed one thing, they would kill Yutaka-chan. They beat her daily, humiliated her, and treated her like an animal. From what she told me, they even at one point made her act like a dog and even forced her to drink from a dog bowl while they laughed and taunted her."

Yui's breathing deepened and the rage mounted. Never in her life did she want to take her weapon and just start shooting, especially the people responsible for mutilating and raping her cousin. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that there was still no evidence of it. Konata had been staying away from Yui in recent weeks, sure, but that still in her mind didn't mean she was attacked so viciously. Then again, she never saw Konata without a shirt so she didn't know if Kenji's name was engraved on her back now or not. Still trying to remember the principle of innocent until proven guilty, Yui cleared her throat and backed up Miyuki's story a bit.

"So when Satoshi grilled you about your father's company and kept asking all those questions, none of it struck you as odd? Even when he asked about how tight security was around the docks where the shipping containers are stored?" Yui asked as she took out a handkerchief and cleansed her hand of the ink.

Miyuki shook her head. "No...but I feel so foolish now for never seeing it."

"When did you first realize something was wrong or off in your relationship with him?"

The pink-haired quivered and shook upon hearing the question. Slowly lifting her head, she sniffed and answered, "When Satoshi hit me for the first time."

"Why did he hit you?"

"Because he wanted access to the company's manifest of shipping schedules and I refused." Miyuki replied. "After that, he started using his own methods through his friends to hack into our systems and get what he wanted."

"And all the while he was supposedly intimidating you and Konata?" Yui asked.

"Supposedly?! He blackmailed me! He took pictures of me when I was in the shower and naked in the bathroom! He swore that if I ever contacted you or any other authorities, he would put them on the Internet and send them to every employee and rival my father has!" Miyuki screamed. "I love my family so much and I couldn't let such a scandal befall my father, so I decided to bear the burden and let Satoshi do as he wanted!"

"Did Satoshi or any of his friends rape you?"

Miyuki took a deep breath to calm herself and she shook her head. "He never raped me, but he was never one to pass up an opportunity to grope me or touch me when I stated to get a little too...aggressive in resisting what he wanted to do with my father's company."

Yui looked down at her notes and suddenly realized that missing gap of information. "Oh yeah I wanted to ask; what was it he wanted to use your father's company for? You said his yakuza family orchestrated the cargo ships but they needed to ship some unknown goods and needed your father's containers to do it. What were those unknown goods?"

Miyuki gulped and cast her head down again, allowing the shadows of the dark room to masquerade both her face and shame. While shaking her head, she whispered, "Horrible things. Evil things. Things that...hurt people."

Before Yui could speculate further, another knock came on the room's door and her partner opened it again. "Excuse me Narumi, but the Hiiragi parents are here. The mother is really belligerent and we could use you out here."

Miyuki's ears perked up. "Hiiragi? You mean that...Kagami-san is here?! Did she...did she...kill him?"

Yui sighed and stood. Before she turned away, she said, "On the bright side, you won't be alone in jail tonight."

The female cop walked out of the room and ordered her partner to stay with Miyuki while she attended the Hiiragi family. Walking down the hallway alone, it didn't take long for the voice of Miki Hiiragi to meet her ears. She was obviously devastated as Tadao struggled to hold her back from screaming at the officer at the front desk.

"I don't care what policy says! I want to see my daughter and I want to see her now!" Miki screamed.

"Ma'am, please calm down. We cannot allow you to see your daughter yet because we haven't interrogated her yet." The officer at the desk replied calmly. "We have to make sure that whatever she'll tell us isn't hampered or manipulated by any outside sources."

"Are you saying that I was in on what my daughter did to that boy?! Are you calling me a murderer as well?!" Miki lunged forward again, but Tadao was there to reel her back.

"Miki, please calm down." Tadao snapped. "He isn't calling you anything. Sir, please excuse my wife. We weren't expecting...your call tonight."

Yui watched the scene scornfully until she bluntly cleared her throat, catching the attention of the Hiiragi family. Knowing that their twin daughters had a casual acquaintanceship with this officer, Miki wasted no time in redirecting her emotional breakdown to Yui.

"Officer Narumi, please let me see Kagami!" Miki cried. "There must be some mistake! Kagami would _never_ hurt anybody let alone take somebody's life! Please tell me why the police called us and told us our daughter was arrested at some boy's home for murdering him!"

Yui sighed. "I'm sorry...but when we brought Kagami in, I believe that she did commit the crime. Her clothes were stained in blood and she was acting so belligerent that we had to use a taser on her to calm her down."

Miki quickly turned and buried herself into her husband's open chest and he didn't waste anytime in comforting her. As she sobbed, Tadao looked at the officer. "Officer Narumi, Kagami left us a note on our kitchen counter. The same place...Tsukasa...left hers. It said she was sorry for falling in love with Riku and that she never meant for any of this to happen and that she was sorry for not seeing how they were treating Izumi. What does all of that mean?"

Yui began to grit her teeth and her mutating hatred and unprecedented anger reached new heights when she heard this. This unfortunately confirmed Miyuki's earlier claims if Kagami now seemed to have committed murder over it. Satoshi Fujisaku and his boys raped, beat, abused, and humiliated her cousin Konata Izumi everyday for an entire month straight. She felt that she was nearing the end of her rope and was tempted to call off the rest of the night and hot potato this case to someone else but knew how irresponsible and unprofessional that would be.

She had no choice but to stay but would still call her uncle to make sure Konata was still at home. Aside from the murders, something else happened between the girls tonight. As if they finally snapped from so much physical and mental abuse, they collaborated amongst themselves. Konata was the only girl who was still unaccounted for in the midst of this tragic night aside from Tsukasa, but everyone already knew where she was.

"I'm getting the whole story from Kagami's friend. We're interrogating her now but I'll start talking to Kagami right away so you can see her quicker." Yui replied and turned to the officer behind the desk. "Make them some coffee, would you?"

The officer complied with the request and showed the distraught Hiiragi parents to their break room where he would try to keep them calm and occupied until Yui would finish with Kagami. Knowing she would still be working by the time the rest of Japan would be eating breakfast as the clock struck three in the morning, she reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone, abruptly punching in her uncle's phone number.

When it came as no surprise that it went to voicemail, Yui stopped outside the door that concealed Kagami behind it. "Hey uncle it's Yui here. I'm sorry for calling so late but I was wondering if Konata could give me a call as soon as you get this since we both know she never uses her own phone. Anyway have her give me a call as quickly as possible. Love ya. Bye."

Yui stashed her phone in her pocket again and opened the door. In the same setup as Miyuki, Kagami sat at a table with an empty chair on the other side of the table and a single light dangling above her. Kagami however had one addition. Her feet were cuffed to the floor, as her wrists were also bound by the metal entrapments to the table. Even though she was still calm, the police officers who brought her in weren't risking anything.

Kagami looked up as Yui closed the door behind her and Yui sat down. Even though Kagami was silent, her face was still sealed with a sinister and animalistic glare and she looked like she was ready to snap again. As Yui cleared her throat, the unexpected happened. While Yui was rubbing her eyes under her glasses, she heard moans and whimpers. When Yui removed her thumb and index finger, she was shocked to see Kagami's eyes draining water and she was crying. Kagami's panting grew louder and louder until she took Yui by surprise again. The twin-tailed girl took a deep breath and screamed. She screamed with all her might and it exploded in the room, nearly making Yui plug her ears.

At this point, it didn't surprise Yui. If everything Miyuki had told her up until this point was true, this was Kagami's release. After a month of vile deception from a boy she was head over heels in love with, and to also learn of such evil and despicable treatment of her friends at the hands of her boyfriend and his friends, she finally let it all out. Kagami had been lied to, manipulated, and lost so much in this past month because of Satoshi Fujisaku and his friends. Kagami gave her heart and body to Riku, only for him to use her for her body, too. Even being manipulated into sleeping with him wasn't the worst part of this month regarding what Kagami had lost.

As Yui watched Kagami let it all out by crying and screaming in this blood and sweat stained mess that was the teenaged girl, it was all the officer could take anymore. She slowly stood and pulled out a pair of keys from her utility belt and held Kagami's wrists down. Inserting the key into the handcuff, Yui released the ailing girl's hands and Kagami wasted no time in covering her face with them. Yui moved to Kagami's feet and freed them as well and stood before Kagami again.

Going against professional code of conduct by this point, Yui slowly opened her arms and warmly wrapped them around Kagami. Pulling her into a hug, Kagami was still too distraught to acknowledge the comforting gesture as she continued to cry and scream into space. Yui even disregarded some of the fresh foreign blood on Kagami's clothes join her uniform as the ailing girl's tears also soaked her shoulder.

"I killed him...! He's...he's dead...!" Kagami wailed, prompting Yui to hold her tighter. "I never killed anyone before! It...it was horrible...! So much blood! But...but...my sister...!"

Yui gulped. "I know, Kagami, I know. Miyuki is here, too, and she was telling me some things."

Hearing the familiar name calmed Kagami a bit as she gasped and choked for air. As she took several repetitive and deep breaths, she was finally to fore out, "Mi...Miyuki...? Did she...kill them too...? Please...is she okay...?!"

Yui slowly released Kagami from her hug but still held her shoulders. "Yes, she's fine. But Kagami, four people are now dead and my police officers brought you two to me, both crying and stained in blood. I need you to pull yourself together and tell me your side of the story."

Kagami tried to keep pulling herself together but it was still no use. The twin-tailed girl choked several times until she added, "I...I had no choice! _WE _had no choice! They had to die! If you saw what they did to Konata!"

The suspense of what happened to her beloved cousin was now all that Yui could take. "Where is Konata now?"

Kagami shook her crying head. "I don't know! She came to me a few hours ago...before the killings...and told me she couldn't take it anymore! She told me...that...that...she forgot what being a human is like...! Satoshi...! He...he sent me these...pictures...of what they were doing to her! I...I had to do it! _WE _had to do it...!"

Yui now had a very bad feeling about this but knew there was still little to nothing she could do for Konata. She ordered Kagami to sit there and keep calming herself while she made a quick call. She left Kagami in the interrogation room and dashed to the main dispatch room and put out an APB to every available car to find and pick up Konata. Trying to put and keep all her faith in her fellow officers, Yui returned to the interrogation room ten minutes later with a box of tissues and a bottle of water for Kagami.

When she reentered the room, Kagami was beginning to slowly calm down and wasted no time in taking the tissues and smashing them to her face. After plowing through half the box, she inhaled the water as her trembling continued to worry Yui as she sat in the chair. The officer placed another tape recorder in front of them and pressed the record button while also taking out a notebook and pen to get Kagami's side.

"I want you to tell me your side of the story, Kagami. Miyuki stopped at yours and hers first date." Yui informed.

Kagami cringed again. "The night they raped Konata for the first time..."

Yui gulped. _First time?_

"Tell me, Kagami. What happened after that night?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 6

CONTROL

Feeling her lips go numb from such the intimate contact, Kagami still couldn't get enough of these new sensations that were sweeping her body. Feeling Riku hold her tight in his arms, Kagami held his cheeks as she kissed him deeply as their first date concluded. The twin-tailed girl's body was on fire as her heart raced but at the same time she was no longer scared or reluctant at feeling these new emotions. Everything tonight was perfect from the dinner, the conversations, the movie, all of it. In her mind, this was the absolute least she could do to repay him for making her feel like a goddess.

The two lovers slowly finished their kiss and slowly pulled back, still lost in each other's eyes. Kagami's face still a light red, she smiled and giggled at Riku. "What?" He asked.

Kagami shook her head. "Oh nothing. I just had a great time with you. Thank you for tonight."

Riku smiled back at her. "You're very welcome. Can I call you tomorrow?"

Kagami answered him by hoisting herself up again and she gave him another kiss on his cheek with a smile. "Good night."

She turned, opened her door, and stepped inside as Riku pocketed his hands while standing up straight with a smile and watched her. The two lovers gave each other one last glance of affection until Kagami closed the door behind her and Riku chuckled lightly to himself and turned. As he walked down the empty street, his cell phone began beeping, prompting him to open it and read the text message.

_Game on._

He smirked at the two words on his glowing screen. Closing the phone, he started chuckling again as he walked towards the isolated park where he knew he would find his buddy, Kenji, and his victim.

Still frozen at her door, Kagami finally turned, a giant smile on her face. She held her hand over her heart and sighed deeply with in a rare display of feminine euphoria as her knees slowly melted away and she slumped to the floor, still smiling. Replaying all the wonderful memories in her mind, it all seemed like an incredible broadway performance of which she never wanted to end. In a way, she was also glad it was over because now she had more to look forward to in the future.

"Hey...!" A squealing voice called from upstairs as a figure quickly descended the stairs. Matsuri suddenly came into view and Kagami's happy memories were suddenly vaporized, now to be replaced with embarrassment. "I saw you two out there! You really know how to work it, Kagami!"

"Shut up!" Kagami exclaimed, her once light tint of red now a full sunburn across her face. "Why were you spying on me you perv?!"

Matsuri giggled mischievously at her younger sister and still couldn't help but make fun of her. "I think it's hilarious that you of all people are the one that is calling me the perv. I wasn't the one out there making sweet, sweet love to some guy's pearly whites!"

"I said shut up!" Kagami wailed again and began to stomp off until Matsuri grabbed her and reeled her into a hug.

"Oh I was just teasing you, Kagami. You know I love you. It looked like he really knew how to make a lady feel special." Matsuri said with a smile.

Kagami squirmed until she was able to free herself from her sister's embrace and she brushed off her clothes. She couldn't help but smile again upon hearing Matsuri's observation, mainly because it was true. "Yes, I had a great time. He swept me right off my feet. I never even knew I could be treated that wonderfully by a boy before."

Matsuri nodded with approval. "You're lucky. Most boys that age are clueless and stupid with only one thing on their minds. Anyway, I hope he didn't pressure you into making out with him."

Kagami shook her head. "No, actually. It was my idea. I wanted to kiss him and he even asked me if I was comfortable with it. Matsuri, you should've seen the dinner he bought me and he got me into a free screening of a movie that isn't even coming out until next week!"

The middle Hiiragi daughter giggled again for her sister's happiness. "That's great. Just remember what mom said earlier about Tsukasa. We're all for you pursuing a romantic relationship, but just don't forget to spend some time with her as well."

Kagami nodded. "I won't. Where is she, actually?"

"Upstairs in her room."

"Okay I'll go see her now." Kagami finished and started up the stairs where Tsukasa's room was.

As Kagami neared the top of the stairs, her phone began ringing and when she looked at the screen, she smiled at Miyuki Takara's name blinking on it. She decided to get to Tsukasa later and retreated into her room to talk since she knew that Miyuki was also on a date tonight with Satoshi.

"Hi there, Miyuki. How are you doing?" Kagami asked.

"I'm doing just fine, Kagami-san." Miyuki's sweet and sincere voice responded. "I just said goodnight to Satoshi and I was wondering how your evening with Riku went."

Kagami laid back on her bed and raised her legs into the air happily. "It was perfect. I know it was only our first date and everything, but he really went all out to make me feel special."

"That's great, Kagami-san. It was the same for me, too. Satoshi was a perfect gentleman the whole time and I even gave him a quick kiss goodnight when it was over." Miyuki said with a slight giggle. "Although, it did start off kind of strange."

"Huh? What do you mean strange?" Kagami asked and lowered her legs to the mattress.

"Well, when we were at the restaurant, he really seemed to want to talk about business, more specifically my father's company." Miyuki replied as she scratched her head.

Kagami shrugged. "So? He was probably just taking an interest in your family life. That's all. When Riku came over to pick me up earlier, he asked a lot of questions about our work at the shrine before he started talking about himself."

"I suppose...but he was really persistent about it. Oh well, I guess it's nothing. Anyway, what did you and Riku do?" Miyuki asked again, putting Satoshi's strange earlier behavior behind her.

Kagami happily filled Miyuki in on all the details of her first and probably best date with Riku. She talked about the deep and thoughtful conversations she was able to have with him, the fancy restaurant he took her to, and the surprise feature he treated her to. Miyuki also briefed her friend on her night out and what she and Satoshi talked about aside from their family businesses. As the two girls conversed, they also continued to convince the other that they had the perfect boyfriend. They still however could not comprehend this twisted and sinister abyss of crime and pain that was slowly engulfing them. For one of their friends however, this nightmare was already her new reality.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

As the night wore on, a short, blue-haired girl slowly wobbled back home through the summer night. Her walk though was somehow different than her usual performance of skipping merrily down the street while her twin-tailed friend tried to reel her in and keep her calm. She shuffled each foot as if one giant step would break her whole structure like she was a glass statue. She shuffled from the unspeakable pain that was plaguing her body, both physical and mental.

Trying to stay hidden, the short, blue-haired girl held her torn and tattered shirt over her exposed chest that was recently so violently assaulted, as was the rest of her body. She could still feel the unbearable stinging pain of the brand that now identified her as property burning on her back. The bleeding had stopped by this point, the red liquid crystalizing with exposure to the fresh air, but it didn't freeze the pain.

She was able to regain possession of her jean shorts, though they were now ripped and covered with grass stains from the coarse treatment they received when they were so violently ripped off her body. The girl also shuffled funny from the pain she felt between her legs. She could still feel it. The violent and repugnant attack on her womanhood that left her bleeding and scarred from the tragic encounter with a boy she thought she could trust. It pulsed and burned with every step but the girl wanted to get home as quickly as possible, though she now knew that place would no longer be able to protect her.

The memory of everything suddenly flashed in her mind again:

_With Kenji holding her wrists down with his knee caps and keeping Konata's mouth cupped, it also drenched in her tears, Riku continued to ravage Konata's body. When she heard him grunt loudly and push himself further in, she only cried again, only for it to be silenced by the foreign hand. Riku panted loudly as he rested his body on top of Konata to regain his breath until he started laughing again and pulled out of her._

_She looked away while listening to him zip his pants back up and Kenji lowered his mouth to her ear. "If you scream, you die right here."_

_He took his hand off Konata's mouth and the blue-haired girl remained silent. Her eyes only released more tears as she laid out on the grass in a small pool of her blood from the wound on her back. Confused and horrified as to why this happened to her, she demanded answers but all she could squeak out was a muddled, "Why...?"_

_Kenji and Riku looked at each other and started laughing at Konata. Riku took the lead this time and crouched down to her, Konata winching and flinching with more tears flowing as Riku inched his face closer to hers. "What? We're making your dream come true. You're now the maid and slave for the Fujisaku family and all their associates, which means us."_

_Konata slowly shook her head, still crying from this ultimate betrayal. "I won't...I'm calling my cousin..."_

_"__The cop?" Riku asked._

_"__The cop." Kenji answered. "You know what, Riku, I think she just told us to go fuck ourselves."_

_Riku pulled away from Konata's sobbing face and started the acting routine with Kenji again to taunt Konata. "You know what, I think you're right, Kenji. She just told us to go fuck ourselves. She wants us to fuck each other. How do you like that?"_

_Kenji chuckled. "She would like that. This one is into some really freaky shit. You should look at all the manga she made me buy her tonight."_

_Riku grinned. "Oh yeah? Izumi...go get it and bring it here. Now."_

_Konata slowly glanced over at the bags Kenji was carrying for her before he attacked her. She looked away again, as if she was now trying to go numb and separate herself from her body._

_"__I said...go get them..." Riku repeated and pulled out another knife for Konata to see. "Or if you don't I'll carve something else into your body...and it'll be over your throat."_

_Hearing such vile and convincing sinister hatred in his voice, Konata quietly obeyed and tried to pull herself up, the carving on her back stinging like a trillion beestings. As she tried to stand and cover her naked body, Kenji stopped her._

_"__Hey, who the fuck told you to stand?!" He yelled at her, freezing her on the ground and making her cry again as she looked up at her ex-boyfriend and rapist. "You're our property now, so you will ask our permission to do everything!"_

_Konata gulped and started to tremble as the full reality of her new existence began to sink in for her. Not wanting to get assaulted again, she cleared her throat and uttered, "May...may I...have permission...to stand...master...?"_

_"__No, you don't!" Riku acted again. "Standing is what we people do and guess what? You're not people! You're a dog. Now walk like one!"_

_Feeling degraded by these boys, Konata took her cue and got on her hands and knees. With her back still a bloody mess and the skin trying to heal itself but now tearing from the movements, she started to crawl on her hands and knees naked and bloodied towards the bags. She approached the bags and was about to pick one of them up until Kenji's voice yelled at her._

_"__Dogs don't have hands and fingers, shit-for-brains!" He yelled._

_Konata winched every time they shouted at her and started crying again when she had no choice but to open her mouth and lower her head. She collected the bag's paper handles in her mouth and slowly returned to them with the bag being carried in her mouth. Konata looked up at them, her green eyes buried in a mess of red and swollen sockets._

_Riku rolled his eyes. "You make one ugly fucking mutt." He snatched the bag from Konata's mouth, making her flinch again and he started digging through the bag until he pulled one of the manga books out._

_Riku opened it halfway through and instantly shut it and became infuriated. "Ahh, what the fuck is this shit?! I just looked at two dudes fucking each other!"_

_Kenji laughed at him. "What'd I tell ya? This bitch is a real freak."_

_Riku looked down and the trembling Konata and he rolled up the manga book like a newspaper. "You made your master look at smut! Now your master has to soap his eyes! Bad dog! Bad dog!"_

_Riku suddenly struck Konata across the face with the rolled up book, knocking her down but that didn't stop him. He grabbed Konata's head and held her down as she continued to squirm and cry in agony as Riku belted her over and over again with the rolled up book. He struck her without mercy as Kenji simply stood and watched and couldn't help but pull his cell phone out and start recording the beating on video._

_"__A boy and his dog. Such a beautiful and innocent sight." Kenji laughed to himself as Riku finished hitting Konata with the thick book._

_With the girl's body now covered in bruises from the assault and her eyes releasing new waves of tears, Riku bent down to her and latched onto her long, blue hair. He hoisted her up as she yelped in pain and put his mouth to her ear again._

_"__Now you listen and you listen good, mutt. You're our slave now. Everyday for the rest of your life, you will come to the address Kenji will text you and you will work for us. Understand?" Konata was still too scared to acknowledge so Riku did it for her. He growled with frustration and with his hand still gripping her scalp, he thrust her head forward and backward in an aggressive nod, making Konata whimper more. "Oh good, you understand. For a second I thought you were deaf and I would have to put you down."_

_Kenji smirked. "Nah, she ain't deaf. She's just retarded, that's all. Stupid dog!"_

_Riku chuckled back. "Yeah, Kenji, we got another one of the stupid ones, but that's okay, mutt, that's okay. We can fix this. Too fucking easy. Anyway, you will do everything for us, whether we tell you to clean our little meeting room, freshen our drinks, light our cigarettes or whatever we're smoking that day, and even service us whenever we need relieved."_

_Konata quickly shook her head despite Riku having a tight grip on her hair. "I...won't. I won't!"_

_"__Oh we got us a fighter, too. A retarded little fighter." Kenji said._

_"__You two go to Hell...!" Konata cried._

_Riku and Kenji looked at each other until Riku stared at Konata again. "You got some little fucking mouth on you. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh yeah, that's right, you can't because your mother's dead. Oh well, we can still try. She's buried, right? Well pucker up and give your mother a kiss!"_

_Riku abruptly slammed Konata's face into the grass and forced her mouth into the dirt, making Kenji laugh again. Riku rolled Konata's mouth in the dark soil for a few more seconds until he lifted her head back up, her jaw covered in the dirt._

_"__If you disobey one thing we tell you to do, we will unzip poor little Yu-chan's abdomen and have a streamer party with her entrails." Riku bit. "We'll even add her guts to your special dog food!"_

_Konata still remained defiant. "I'll protect her with my life...so will my dad...and Yui-nee-san..."_

_The two boys looked at each other again and Riku released Konata's hair and she remained sitting on her knees until Kenji approached. He quickly raised his foot and kicked the blue-haired girl in the chest and she fell to the ground again._

_"__You've been warned, dog. Tomorrow. Nine in the morning sharp. Be late, Yu-chan be dead." Kenji snarled and turned away to Riku and as if they hadn't done anything wrong, they started walking and talking casually again. "I'm hungry. Hey, is that one burger joint still open? I could use one right about now."_

_"__Burgers? Fuck that. I'm finding a pancake place or something. There's a place nearby that serves breakfast all day..." Riku's voice trailed off._

_Alone, naked, beaten, and raped, Konata Izumi was defeated and so quickly. She could've never in her worst nightmare envision anyone being treated the way she was, but this was real. Everything that just transpired from the moment Kenji first struck her was real. The wound on her back was real, the rape was real, the degradation was real, and the threats were real. She didn't want to admit it as she started crying again on the ground, but she was in trouble._

When the horrid memory finished replaying in her mind, Konata was struggling to fit her key into her front door's lock.She eventually found the keyhole and was able to unlock the door and step into the dark house. Her father had long since gone to bed. She remembered when he used to stay up and wait for hersince she was always bad at taking her cell phone with her whenever she went out with her friends. If there was ever a time when she wished he would do that for her again, it would be now.

Still, Konata tried to stay as quiet as possible as the fear that Kenji and Riku put into her were was taking hold. She wanted to convince herself that the threats against Yutaka were all a bluff and that she was not going to become anyone's slave. Hearing a rustling upstairs, Konata's heart skipped when she thought that maybe the boys were back and they were there to either hurt her again or Yutaka. She knew that her salmon-haired cousin was a heavy sleeper and wouldn't hear or feel the danger coming so Konata made quick work of the stairs.

When she reached the top, she began to panic when she concluded the noise did come from her room and she immediately charged the door and opened it. The first thing she saw was her cousin asleep and safe in her bed as if nothing was happening to her. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief however, soething caught her eye just above Yutaka's bed. Konata's heart once again pounding when she saw a knife driven into the wall with a piece of paper impaled by the blade and dangling on the wall.

Gulping, she slowly approached it, reached over the snoring Yutaka, and tore the paper down.

_No cops. You try, she dies. Remember 9am tomorrow._

Feeling her face scrunch into another misshapen mesh, Konata crumbled the note and looked at the open window of Yutaka's bedroom. No doubt the house had just received a visitor so now it was finally clear for her. This wasn't a random attack and one-time nightmare for her. They had control over her and they had access to either her or her family whenever they desired. Trying not to cry again, she let her cousin sleep soundly as the blue-haired girl retreated to the bathroom to try and find some kind of relief for her aching back wound.

The mundane household medical supplies weren't enough to ease the pain she felt. She barely had enough gauze to cover the scars and not enough medical tape to hold the cotton pads over her wound. She had to resort to scotch tape for the rest and had to fight the urge of downing an entire bottle of aspirin for the pain. With her torture for the day nearly over, Konata slowly shuffled back to her bedroom and she slowly crawled into bed, minding her injury and sleeping on her stomach for the night.

Her eyes still dripping water, she eventually found her desk lamp and turned it off, throwing her into darkness. As she breathed heavily and tried to relax herself, she suddenly heard a noise in the shadow's infinite quiet. She slowly lifted her head and saw her cell phone sitting on her computer desk vibrating and glowing. Feeling yet another wave of terror crash into her body, Konata slowly got out of bed and shuffled over to her phone and opened it, nearly screaming when she saw Kenji's name and number attached to the text message.

_Saw you turn off your light. Goodnight, my love. 7734 Cherry Blossom Ave. See you tomorrow._

Konata quickly slammed her phone shut again and was ready to throw it out the window for Kenji to see, who she knew was still out there watching her house. She thought twice of it when remembering Yutaka and what would happen to her if she still remained defiant of them. It seemed like the only thing she could do by this point was curl into a ball and cry, which she started to do until her back injury hindered any such physical movements, but it didn't stop her from crying as she fell to her knees and masked her face.

Only a few hours ago, Konata was skipping merrily through the summer festival she was in attendance with Kenji, now here she rested on her bedroom floor never to be the same again. She wanted to cry for help. She wanted to tell someone of this wretched night and for it to never happen to her or to anyone else ever again, but she had no one to tell. She obviously couldn't go to Yui or any of her friends, so it seemed like she was trapped. Even reading Kenji's message to her confirmed that her life was going to be very limited now.

How would she keep this abuse hidden from her friends and family? Sooner or later, they would pick up on the fact that something was different about Konata, whether she would seem depressed for many days in a row, she would be out working for those animals, and her common sense told her that Kenji and Riku would order Konata to stay away from her friends as well. She was trapped in this contemptuous cell of never-ending torment and pain that she had no choice but to call her life.

Thinking about tomorrow, she had no doubt that they would scream at her. No doubt they would hit her and beat her again tomorrow. No doubt they would make her feel like an animal tomorrow and more than likely, no doubt they would rape her again just to show her who is in control and it sure as hell wasn't her anymore. These thoughts exhausted Konata so much that she didn't even have the strength to crawl back into bed. Her body was drained and she fell asleep on the floor of her bedroom, tears still flooding the area around her.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 7

SLAVE

Though she was never one for early mornings, Konata Izumi had no problems waking up early the day after her entire world was broken. However, it wasn't a trivial piece of equipment such as an alarm clock that woke her up, but rather the tattered and beaten remains of her psyche. The nocturnal video of Kenji slicing Konata's back open to write his own name in addition to he and Riku taking turns raping her burned her memory and jolted her awake and she nearly released a scream. It was her own inner strength that kept her silent upon her awakening in a puddle of her own cold sweat.

She panted relentlessly and trembled from the post-traumatic stress. She could still see their faces and hear their laughter as they tortured her despite the fact that she was alone in her own room. Shifting her sleepy eyes to the clock, it read six thirty in the morning and once she remembered where she had to be in less than three hours, her eyes became watery.

Regardless, she knew that she had no choice but to accept being their slave. As Konata slowly sat up, a new thought occurred to her as the pain in her back struck again. In the midst of her traumatic events last night, Konata forgot to take several things into account. Is Kagami okay? Did Riku and Kenji hurt her too? Does Kagami know that Riku raped her? No, Konata was able to answer that last one on her own. Simple Kagami logic told her that there was no way in hell that Kagami would still be with a boy who did this to her. If Kagami knew, Riku would be hanging from a tree like a pinata while Kagami would break him open like an egg.

There were only two possible realities, each one frighteningly horrific to Konata. One, either Riku and Kenji left her in the park to go do the same thing to Kagami and she was now in the same position as her, or Riku was still playing the role of the perfect boyfriend and still dating her. If it was the latter, Konata so wanted to run to Kagami and tell her everything, but she knew she couldn't. Kenji's final text message to her last night proved to her that they had eyes on her at all times and were probably watching the house right now.

There had to be a way around this. Somehow it had to be possible to send someone a message or a cry for help without those animals knowing. Already, Konata knew these boys were criminals just by what they did to her last night, but she could tell this wasn't their first offense just by the nature of it. They had no pity or reluctance when they were raping her and they clearly weren't drunk or stoned. Each one was thinking with a "clean" brain and still they were able to laugh as they raped, beat, humiliated, and mutilated her without hesitation or regret. To think that it was possible that they had done this to other girls in the past or brought pain and suffering in different forms to other people was enough to make Konata feel sick.

Now that she was doomed to be their slave, how was she going to keep this hidden from her family. Sooner or later, they would start to notice changes in her and would start to wonder why she was always going off somewhere so quickly. No doubt Yutaka and the rest of her friends would start finding it strange when she would eventually stop wanting to spend time with them, which unknown to her, was part of her assailants's plans. To keep her away and break her mentally until she had no more strength or will to live left in her.

Konata finally pulled herself out of bed, minding her injury that still hurt and feared that it may need to be stitched up, but that would require a visit to the hospital and no doubt the doctors would be curious as to why somebody's name was carved into her back with a knife. The only thing she could do was take care of it, keep it hidden, and hope that it would soon scar over. Of course, it would still be there until the end of days, and that thought alone made her more depressed.

As she slipped on her outfit for the day, her cell phone vibrated again as a new text message arrived. Her face forming into a frightened expression, she slowly tip-toed to the phone, as if it was now an evil device that linked her to the demons of Hell. She slowly opened it and nearly started crying in joy when she saw Kagami's name. Maybe she found out and was coming to her rescue.

_I had a great time with Riku last night! Wanna hang out today?_

She didn't know. Kagami had no idea what was happening to Konata, and this reality was enough for the blue-haired girl to sink to her knees as she wept over the warm and inviting message. Still gripping the phone tightly, Konata slowly rolled to the floor again and cried silently.

"...Help me. Somebody...please...save me..." she whispered to herself while gritting her teeth.

Barely looking at the screen, it broke Konata's already tattered heart when she had to key her response.

_Wish I could but Yu-chan and I already have plans! Catch ya later, Kagamin!_

Konata only had to wait a few minutes on the floor until Kagami responded.

_Wow is that why you're up so early? No biggie. You and Yu-chan have fun! Talk to you later!_

"I hope so, Kagami...I hope so..."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

When Kenji first texted Konata the address of where to be by nine, she was expecting it to be a lavishing and upscale area since all the boys were rich. You could imagine her surprise when the address 7734 Cherry Blossom Avenue led her to a dank and ramshackle area of town and the address was an old warehouse. She walked through the open and rusty gate lined with a rusted wire gate encircling the whole structure and she approached the door with the number 7734 sprayed on it. She looked at her watch, reading eight forty-five, and she sighed while trying not to let it lead to a meltdown of fear.

Already feeling sick to her stomach and shaking with fear, she felt her bones creak and crack as she raised her arm, hesitated, but pushed forward and knocked three times on the door.

"Who the fuck is it?!" Kenji's familiar and angry voice called from inside.

"Ko...Kona...Konata." She stuttered.

She suddenly heard a series of locks coming undone from the other side and within a split second, the door swung open, nearly hitting her and Kenji latched onto her long hair. Before she could scream, she was yanked into the building and the prison door swung closed behind her. Kenji threw the small and petite girl with all his might into the spacious area and she instantly went on-guard.

"Where the fuck have you been?! You were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago!" Kenji yelled at her as Riku suddenly stepped from out of the shadows and above her.

Konata began panicking. "No, no, no! You said nine! You left me a text and a note that said nine!"

"Oh so now I'm a fucking liar, is that what you're saying, dog?!" Kenji screamed.

"That's what I heard, Kenji. Your own fucking dog is calling you a liar. Doesn't look like you're doing a good job at raising it." Riku chuckled. "The dog is taking you for an idiot. You know, come to think of it, I think I remember her saying something about your mother being a whore as we were walking off last night."

"I did not and I'm not calling you a liar, Kenji! You just told me nine! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt Yu-chan!" Konata pleaded.

"Shut up you worthless mutt! You think that my mother, god rest her soul, fucked an idiot instead of my father, thus she gave birth to a retard?! Oh that is it! That is fucking it!" Kenji's temper reached boiling heights as Konata feared that at any second she would get beaten again. "I have had it up to here with you and your fucking stupidity you goddamn mangey mutt! Fuck this, I'm calling Brick."

"Uh-oh, now you've done it, stupid dog. Now you've done it." Riku said tauntingly as he laughed and Konata kept panicking as Kenji pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Kenji put the phone on speaker and they listened anxiously as the dial tones continued until a deep voice answered, "What's the order, Kenji?"

"You have the girl?" Kenji asked.

"Yep. I'm at the Izumi place and the little runt is with me now with a gun to her head." The voice replied.

"Yu-chan!" Konata cried and tried to rush forward to grab the phone but Riku was there to tackle her and hold her down.

Kenji looked at Konata and smiled. "Do it."

"No!" Konata screamed.

Suddenly, the claps of five gunshots were heard over the phone and Konata lost it. She screamed and thrashed on the ground, completely ignoring the fact that she was opening her back wound again as Kenji closed his phone. With a satisfied smile, he approached her and bent down to her.

"Down, dumb dog." He laughed at her.

"Kill me! Kill me now!" Konata cried. "You killed my little cousin! Now kill me! I want to die than go through this torture!"

As the distraught girl continued to thrash on the ground, Kenji slowly stood back up and started laughing hysterically and ordered Riku to shut her up. He cupped her mouth again but she still thrashed until Kenji looked up at the vacant warehouse they were occupying and yelled, "Okay you can come out now!"

A fourth and much larger boy emerged from another door on the other end of the warehouse with a phone in hand and he was already laughing. This boy, named Brick for his large size, was also the one who assisted in bringing Minoru Shiraishi into their clutches for Riku to mutilate. When he stood next to Kenji and towered over him, Kenji said, "Look, dog, we're just fucking with you. Your cousin is okay and we did say nine so good job on being early. We'll have to give you a treat later."

"But...but...but the gunshots...!" Konata wailed, not believing them.

The larger boy unclenched his other hand and held a small noise maker that made gunshot sounds, laser sounds, and explosion sounds. He pushed the button and started the gunshots again and when Konata put it all together, she started crying again and shaking from this horrid prank.

The boys on the other hand thought it was funny as hell, as their laughing showed and Riku climbed off Konata as she still laid on the cement floor crying from this horrifying encounter.

"Oh my god look at that stupid face!" Riku laughed and pointed. "She looks like she's about to piss herself!"

"She better not! I could've sworn you and I housebroke her last night, Riku." Kenji retorted. "We might have to teach her again today goddamn it. Hey stupid dog, if you piss all over our floor, you're gonna have to lick it up so I'd hold it if I were you."

She barely heard them over the sounds of their satisfied and entertained laughter and Riku and the larger boy identified as Brick began walking towards a table in the center of the warehouse where a kitchen area was also established. Kenji fished in his pocket until he pulled out a leather collar with an ID tag on it and dropped it in front of Konata.

"Here. Here's your new collar with your new name, too." Kenji spat angrily at her. "Konata is a stupid name anyway. This new name summarizes your entire life perfectly anyway. Come, stupid dog, come."

Konata slowly outstretched her hand as Kenji followed his friends and the crying blue-haired girl sat up and held the leather strap in her hands and looked at the blank brass ID tag. She turned it around and read her new name.

_Shit-Dick_

With her lower lip quivering from the crying, she slowly fastened the leather strap around her neck and felt more of her humanity and sense of identity slip away as she now wore a collar like an animal and her new engraved name dangled around her. With each time she encountered these boys, her life only got worse and it was only nine in the morning. She knew more abuse was going to find her today and the only thing she could do was play damage control.

"Hey Shit-Dick, get over here now or I'll switch that with an electric collar!" Kenji yelled.

"Ka...ka...coming...master..." Konata whimpered.

With one arms pointing downward and her other hand constricting her vertical limb, she slowly shuffled over to them and stood, still visibly trembling from her fear of being owned by these monsters. She struggled not to make eye contact with any of them as she could feel their eyes burning her like contemptuous embers.

"That's funny," Riku stated. "I don't ever remember teaching the dog how to walk like people do. Do you, Kenji?"

"Hmm...can't say I do, Riku, can't say I do." Kenji replied bitterly and cracked his knuckles.

Konata instantly took that as her cue and she dropped to her hands and knees like a stone and assumed her new position as a dog for them. Kenji nodded and added, "Oh that's better. For a second I thought I was tripping balls. Now come here, Shit-Dick, and let your master relax."

Gulping, Konata slowly crawled forward and expected to get violated or forced to do something horrid again for this creature claiming to be a person. She was forced to service him, but not in the way she thought and feared. Instead of ripping her clothes off or forcing her face into his groin, he lifted his legs, crossed them, and dropped them harshly on Konata's back, making her squeal in unbearable agony from the wound he inflicted on her last night.

"Ahh...it feels good to put your feet up every now and then," Kenji joyfully announced while using Konata as his personal footrest. "Good dog, now stay. Anyway, where the fuck is Satoshi, anyway? He said we could get this project going today now that he's winning Takara over."

Konata could only listen to their retched voices as she struggled to hold her arms and legs up under the weight of Kenji's legs while they also did more damage to her back. Sweat trickled down her head as she tried to hold in her groans and whimpers of pain while the liquid around her face fell and splashed in-between her hands.

"He said he was able to get most of what he needs from Takara last night on their date and he texted me this morning. He'll be around a little later." Riku added. "Anyway, I need some coffee. Hey Shit-Dick, you work at a pervert cafe or something stupid like that, right? Get to work."

Kenji took his legs off her back and quickly kicked her in the buttocks to get her to move. Konata scurried out from under the table and crawled like a dog to the kitchen center where a refrigerator, microwave, coffee maker, sink, and several cabinets were built and established. Konata looked up and was about to stand until she remembered her new rules of life.

"May...may I...stand...master?" Konata whimpered.

Riku and Kenji shifted their pissed off eyes to her while Brick played on his phone. Riku tightened his glare at her and snapped, "How the fuck do you expect to make coffee on your hands and knees, idiot?!"

Konata slowly pulled herself up until she was stopped again.

"I didn't hear him say you could stand, Shit-Dick!" Kenji thundered at her.

She quickly got back down on her knees and looked like she was ready to cry again. These merciless head games they played with her was chipping away at her sanity and it only made it worse when she heard Riku's watch beep that it was nine in the morning. Her day with them hadn't even started yet.

"Fine, you can stand. Damn mutt." Riku sighed and he and Kenji turned away as Konata stood and searched through the cabinets and looked for the coffee and filters to make them their beverage. As she rummaged through the pantries and pulled out the white filters, she also couldn't help but overhear more of the conversation behind her.

"So when are we supposed to get the packages delivered to us? I know this place makes a sweet hideout and all but every day that passes and we don't have possession of them, the more paranoid I get and I find myself glancing at the windows expecting the SAT to crash through them at any second, guns blazing." Kenji growled.

Riku put his feet up on the table and kicked back a bit while stretching and yawning. "You need to take it easy, dude. Take a chill pill or a chill suppository or something. The goods will be here soon and we'll hijack Takara's company to deliver them. Trust me, o' ye of little balls, by this time next month, we'll all be proud owners of beachfront properties in the South Pacific."

Kenji sighed. "Whatever man, but the sooner we get these bitches out of our hair the better off we'll be."

Riku turned to Konata and saw a fresh patch of blood beginning to seep through her shirt after Kenji's feet kicked the wound open again. He smirked and pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number when he heard and smelled the coffee brewing.

"Hey Shit-Dick, get over here! Run here!" He ordered.

Konata quickly turned and sprinted over to him, her face still projecting a collage of unrelenting fear as she stood still for him and asked, "Yes, master?"

"Good job again for being here early. Now here's your reward; one phone call." He said and pushed the send button while also putting the phone on speaker. Riku dropped his cell phone on the table and Konata watched the device while listening to the dial tones until someone picked up their line. When Konata heard the voice, she nearly lunged for the phone, as if she was trying to dive into it like a porthole to freedom and salvation.

"Hi there," Kagami Hiiragi's voice greeted sweetly, knowing Riku was calling her.

Riku leaned forward and reared his gift for acting, stunning Konata as he replied in a sweet and teasing voice. "Hey pretty girl. I saw the sunrise this morning over the mountains and it was so beautiful that I could only think of one person to call."

Kagami giggled. "Come on, Riku, you know I don't care for that corny stuff."

"Oh but you're so cute when you're embarrassed. Anyway, are you free today?" He asked.

"Well, actually I am. I wanted to see if Konata wanted to go somewhere but it sounds like she's busy." Kagami replied, making Konata's eyes flood.

_But...but I'm right here, Kagami! Please, help me! Don't listen to him!_

"Yeah she's always running around doing something wacky," Riku sneered teasingly and turned to glance at Konata and maliciously added, "Like some kind of dog or something."

Konata's eyes dripped the tears and she silently sobbed as Riku continued to take Kagami away from her.

"Well, she is energetic," Kagami said. "Anyway, what did you have in mind?"

"Wanna hit the bookstore? I saw this one book the other day I think you'll like. Maybe we could sit outside on the store's patio and enjoy the nice morning together as well." Riku replied confidently.

Kagami hummed. "Well, that does sound nice and all, but now that I think about it, I should probably spend some time with Tsukasa again. I've been leaving her out again and I should really be with her today."

Riku glanced up at Kenji, who held his phone in his pocket and mouthed, "I'm on it."

As he started texting Tsukasa, Riku looked down at his phone and replied, "Aw, come on, cutie twin-tails!"

"I told you not to call me that! It's embarrassing!" Kagami hissed though she couldn't help but giggle playfully at the end.

Riku groaned and sighed obnoxiously, though Kagami knew it was just another dramatic act. "Well, if you say so. But I'll be at the bookstore in an hour anyway. I guess I'll just wander the aisles all by myself all alone with no one to talk to."

"Riku, stop it...!" Kagami laughed over the phone. "Okay how's this? I'll see what Tsukasa wants to do and I'll call you later. Deal?"

"Okay, deal! Bye cutie twin-tails!" Riku exclaimed.

"I said don't-" Kagami started but was silenced when Riku closed his phone and looked at Konata.

She was still crying over the latest round of torment she was forced to endure. She slowly shook her head and covered her face, as if she was trying this last futile and desperate attempt to escape her captors and leave this place she had to call her life.

"We can still see you...just fyi." Kenji stated coldly. "The coffee is brewing so make with the service, Shit-Dick."

Still keeping her face covered, Konata simply turned while muttering, "Yes, master." She shuffled to the coffeepot and poured three mugs of the hot beverage and placed them on a tray. Lifting it up, she turned and walked them back to the three boys and sat a mug down in front of each of them. While the seemingly slow-witted Brick continued to play on his phone, Riku and Kenji sipped the coffee and looked at each other.

"Damn...this is actually good coffee, dog." Riku said with a smile and a wink at Kenji.

Kenji smiled back. "Yeah, Shit-Dick, you really know how to make a damn good cup of coffee. Here, try some."

When Konata looked at him, Kenji suddenly flicked his steaming mug up at her, sending the black and near-boiling liquid out of the mug and it splashed onto her face. Konata dropped the tray and screamed in burning pain while gripping her searing face and shaking violently as Riku laughed to the point where tears were in his eyes. Konata started running in circles from the agony until she approached another closed door and slammed into it, knocking her to the ground and she continued to roll and grip her face while crying in pain.

"That's a pretty good trick." Riku sighed when he wiped away one of his tears and took a deep breath. "But shit, now there's coffee all over the fucking floor. Hey Shit-Dick, the door you just crashed into is the supply closet so get to mopping!"

Still gripping her red and burning face, Konata knew what would happen to her if she disobeyed or refused to do it so she slowly picked herself up again and replied with a groan, "Yes, master."

The boys continued to plot their day to advance their criminal plans as Konata began filling the mop bucket with water and she eventually dragged the dingy mop across the floor, soaking up the dark liquid used to torment her, her eyes still swollen both from the attack and the tears. This abuse was not of this world and up until now, she couldn't even fathom such evil could exist. She always read stories about girls being held captive, whether in the news or in her games, but the reality of it was too much to bear. The blue-haired girl worried about how she was going to change if she could survive this nightmare. Would she ever be able to look at herself again? Would she even be able to play such games again?

As Konata mopped the spilled liquid, Riku's phone began ringing. He looked at it and announced, "It's Satoshi." He opened the phone. "Yo what's the word, boss?"

Konata could hear Satoshi's voice but couldn't make out the words as she neared her task's completion. So far, the only responses Riku gave were simple and short ones including, "Yeah...yeah...okay...sure...sure...cool."

Riku glanced over at Konata when she put the mop back into the bucket as the area was cleaned. He sneered, grabbed his mug, and hurled it at her. Konata saw the movements and was able to duck, the mug missing her head by inches and it landed behind her, breaking and spilling more coffee. Still frightened, she sighed again and got to work mopping it up.

"What? Oh that was nothing, Satoshi." Riku responded when Satoshi said he heard something break. "We're just playing with the dog."

Konata tried to ignore the latest insult and she continued to mop up the mess before picking up the broken mug pieces. Riku stayed on the phone with Satoshi for two more minutes, giving the same brief and short answers until he said "later" and hung up the phone.

"Satoshi is on his way now and he has some stuff he wants all of us to go over later tonight. I'm heading out to the bookstore now and hopefully Hiiragi will show up as long as you work on her little sister." Riku said to Kenji.

Kenji continued texting on his phone. "I already got the little cunt now. Remember that wager you bet me last night about fucking Hiiragi within a month?"

Riku nodded.

"Same wager and I bet you'll I'll be able to depress Tsukasa so much that she goes insane by next week." Kenji stated confidently.

"You're on, dingle-douche." Riku laughed.

Konata's heart pounded as she listened to these conversations. The full reality of her predicament was becoming even more clear when she heard that the Hiiragi twins were now in danger, they just didn't know it yet. No doubt that Miyuki was also stuck in this web of horrors as well and Konata doubted that she knew it yet as well. The blue-haired girl had to do something to protect her friends, but she didn't know what. There had to be a weakness of some kind she could exploit. She knew that she couldn't go to anyone, but maybe there was a way to stop them herself, though she still had no idea what they were planning.

"What do you want to do with the dog?" Kenji asked Riku, making Konata cringe and pretend she didn't hear them, though her hastened mopping illustrated her stress.

"Hey Brick, watch the dog. We'll be back later. If she acts up, whip her ass. Or fuck it, I don't care." Riku replied and walked out of the warehouse with Kenji.

Konata slowly turned and looked at the bigger, though seemingly slow-witted boy still glued to his cell phone. She was all alone with him and her situation became even more frightening with it completely silent in the warehouse. Gulping at his size, he towered over her by at least six times and he looked like he could bend a steel girder like a folding a piece of paper. She was afraid to even look at him but it was clear he wasn't as intelligent as Riku or Kenji but maybe he wasn't as bad as the others.

"Excuse me...could...could you please...let me go?" Konata whimpered meekly but her request garnered no physical or verbal response from Brick. "I won't tell anyone...I swear..."

"Dog can't talk. Dog must mop like Riku says. If not, Riku will beat the dog." Brick replied in a thick though still dim-witted voice.

"Please...look what they did to me." Konata pleaded and lifted the back of her shirt, revealing the bloody wound edged into her flesh. Fresh blood was leaking from under the scotch tape after Kenji used her back as a footrest and there was no doubt this wound needed stitches now. "I need to go to the hospital but I can't without them wanting to know why Kenji's name is on my back. Please...help me. My cousin is a cop. She can protect you from them if you help me."

"Don't like cops." He grunted. "Get back to work, dog. Satoshi is going to fuck you when he gets here."

Konata's eyes flooded again as she lowered her shirt again. It was becoming even more clear for her that she had no way out. They had eyes on her during the day, at night, even when she was in her own home. As she resumed her mopping, Konata prepared herself to be violated yet again today by Satoshi or the others. The blue-haired girl could only pray that Kagami and Tsukasa would not fall victims as well and end up in her place.

Her thoughts now racing, Konata tried to piece together what these demons were planning to do with them. She remembered Kenji talking about "goods" arriving, but what could they be? What if they were the goods since Kenji also added that he was going to be happy when all the girls were out of his life, as if they were some kind of liability. Maybe they were planning on turning her and the Hiiragi twins into slaves and selling them to some rich pervert. Though this wasn't the plan, the truth was just as devastating and it would destroy the lives of literally countless people worldwide.

Despite Konata's current predicament, the full scale of the danger and the trouble she was drowning in was so bad, not even she would believe it when it would finally surface.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 8

DIVIDED

Kagami walked down the sidewalk in town as she approached her favorite bookstore, one that specialized in novels and nonfiction books. Even though she never minded going to Gamers with Konata every now and then, she still appreciated this store over her blue-haired friend's place of choice. This store had a more intellectual feel and housed a cafe that sold different types of coffee and pastries that the twin-tailed girl was always fond of. The fact that the store always smelled like books added more of a homey feel for her as she eyed the store while crossing the street, expecting to find her boyfriend there waiting for her.

She entered the store and because of the early morning hours, it was still rather vacant and she couldn't even find Riku. However, the daily newspapers had been delivered so she took one and sat at one of the vacant outside patio chairs next to a table and sat down. Before she began reading however, she pulled out her cell phone and texted Riku.

_I'm at the bookstore. Where are you?_

She opened the newspaper to the first story and started reading. She didn't even make it past the first paragraph when someone from behind her placed a steaming cappuccino and freshly baked cheese danish on the table next to her and a voice said, "Here's the coffee and pastry you ordered, ma'am."

"But I didn't order any-" she began as she turned and looked up at Riku's smiling face. "Hey you!"

"Hey sweetheart," he replied, lowered his head, and connected his lips with hers for a good morning kiss and took a seat next to her. "So fancy meeting you here, baby. What's new in the wonderful world of Kagami?"

Kagami giggled. "Nothing, Riku. We were out together last night and it hasn't even been twelve hours yet."

"Really? It has been _that_ long? Well when you've met the perfect girl, every hour seems like a week." Riku added dramatically, making Kagami roll he eyes.

"Oh stop it. But now that you mention it, I did have a rather unpleasant experience with Tsukasa this morning and it just seemed to come out of nowhere." Kagami stated. "After we talked, I went to her room and asked if she wanted to hang out today, but she was busy texting someone and told me to go away. She sounded upset."

Riku hummed with false innocence to the situation beginning to unfold within the Hiiragi household. "Maybe she just needs her space."

Kagami scratched her head. "Yeah but that's the thing. She _never_ needs her space. She always wants to hang out with me or our friends and do something because that's who she is. She wants to do what everyone else wants to do."

"And she didn't today?"

The twin-tailed Hiiragi shook her head, still showing her ongoing confusion regarding her sister's recent behavior. "No and I have to tell you, I'm not a big fan of this newfound rebellious side of her. I miss my cute and loving sister who always had a smile on her face and wanted to just be with all her friends."

"Sounds to me like she made a new friend." Riku stated innocently.

Kagami scratched her chin and hummed. "Yeah, it does appear that way and maybe it's this new friend that is making Tsukasa so agitated. Whoever it is, it definitely isn't one of our normal friends. It almost sounds like they have a grudge against me or something and is trying to turn Tsukasa against me."

Riku was surprised and even a little jumpy by Kagami's spot-on analytical skills regarding her sister. The boys knew that they were going to have trouble dividing the Hiiragi twins and keeping Kagami away from her circle, especially Miyuki, but the twin-tailed tsundere was giving them more trouble than they thought. Still, Riku kept playing his role in this setup and hoped Kenji would be able to pull through on his.

"Now Kagami, that's nonsense." He replied, making her glance at him. "Who in the world could possibly be conspiring against you or your family? It simply doesn't make any sense."

Kagami nodded. "I know, but so far that's the only logical conclusion I've got, Riku. I'll call Tsukasa now and at least make sure she's okay."

The conniving boy sat back and watched his girlfriend rummage through her purse until she pulled out her phone and she dialed her sister's number. Watching with focused intrigued, as if he was watching his favorite sports team go for the gold, he carefully eyed Kagami holding the phone to her ear. With her focus off him, he allowed his friendly and welcoming face to melt away and form a more sinister and analytical look, as if he was expecting this plan of Satoshi's for the twins to head south.

"Hey Tsukasa, do you have a minute?" Kagami opened when her sister answered her call. "Okay, good. Listen, I was hoping you could explain to me why you've been acting well...funny...recently."

Riku continued to observe as he heard Tsukasa's faint voice respond.

"But you have been acting funny. Are you still mad that I'm seeing Riku?" She pushed further in lieu of her sister's denial. "Well if it's not about Riku, then what? Honestly, I think you're acting like a child."

There was a pause until Tsukasa's angry voice yelled from the other side and Kagami nearly had to pull the phone away. This mistreatment of her didn't make Kagami happy and now she was infuriated. In the early morning hours of Saitama outside Kagami's favorite bookshop, a screaming war erupted between the two sisters and it was powerful enough to draw attention from onlookers. Riku did everything in his power to keep himself from smiling with immense satisfaction at this entertainment he was blessed with. He knew for a fact Kenji was with Tsukasa now, feeding her more propaganda that twisted her mind into hating Kagami.

Riku snapped back to the talented actor that he was when Kagami suddenly yelled, "Well that's fine with me too, Tsukasa!" She abruptly slammed her phone shut, possibly breaking it, and threw it back into her purse. The enraged girl folded her arms across her chest, her face still a collage of anger while burning red, and she huffed harshly.

Riku stared at her and for a few seconds, they were engulfed in silence until he innocently yet complacently stated, "So...how did it go?"

Kagami quickly whipped her head and looked at him while projecting that same angry expression. "Don't be a jerk. She basically just told me to fuck off."

"Did she say those exact words?"

Kagami shook her head and unfolded her arms to place her hands on her head as she leaned forward and sighed in frustration. "No, but she didn't have to. She told me that if I was just going to sweep her under the rug like dust, then she was gonna do the same thing and that she has new people in her life. Good people, supposedly, who are looking out for her and feeding her a bunch of bullshit. She also insulted you. She was going on about how we barely know each other and how I'm replacing her and that I should dump you or some shit like that."

To keep his act alive, Riku intentionally acted against Kenji in a carefully calculated and worded question. "Shouldn't you...you know...go find her? Maybe she's in danger."

Kagami leaned back in her chair. "I guess that would be the right thing to do."

"Or...you could just let this be a life experience for your sister. If these new friends of hers are telling her these lies, then sooner or later she'll figure it out on her own and she'll realize one day just how much she hurt you." Riku added, making Kagami look at him again with intrigue. "I know you love your sister and all, but is it possible that because she knows that you're always there to rush over and pull her out of any quagmires, you're also letting her walk all over you?"

Kagami tilted her head. "No, that couldn't be it...could it?"

"Well let me put it to you another way. Have you ever had to constantly help her out with homework so much to the point that you almost suspected she was acting dumb on purpose so you would do it for her?" Riku speculated and as Kagami began to think about it, he added more. "Or, have you ever had to constantly lend her any schoolbooks or something like that so much to the point that maybe she was doing that on purpose, too?"

With her thoughts analyzing his every word and as she stared into space thinking about this, Riku knew he had Kagami for good when she came back down to Earth and said, "Why would you think she's doing it on purpose?"

Holding in his evil grin, Riku cleared his throat. "Well, it just seems to me that your sister, despite how cute and nice she is, is also pretty lazy and even unmotivated to work. I've known plenty of people like that in my life; slackers who just want the whole world to cater to them and as soon as it seems that others will stop catering to them, they throw their own little temper tantrums. Maybe that's what this is all about with your sister. She sees you growing up and branching out and you and I are dating, so I personally think that she believes that with us together, you'll spend more time with me and not help her out as much."

Kagami's face shifted and rotated like plate tectonics until it reformed into a more resentful expression. While it was true that Kagami herself was always one to call her fraternal twin sister lazy and a slacker in the past, she never imagined that Tsukasa was doing it on purpose just so she didn't have to do any work. To think that she was being used by Tsukasa angered Kagami so much to the point that when she uttered her next sentence, Riku knew he won. Kagami inhaled fresh air and vocalized, "You mean I won't carry her as much..."

To keep Kagami's mind in his clutches, he placed his right hand on the table and slowly pushed it forward while saying, "Look, Tsukasa will always be your sister, but I also want to be a big part of your life as well. If you ever asked me if you ever cross my mind, I would say 'no, never,' because you are _always_ on my mind, Kagami. I know we've only known each other for a short time, but I must be honest and I am being honest when I say that I think I'm falling in love with you."

Kagami gulped and felt her face burn again, something that this boy seemed to be a master at doing. She smiled lightly as she felt her mind become peaceful once again knowing that she was treated with the respect and admiration that she knew she was worthy of by this boy and also placed her hand on the table. She inched it closer until she was holding hands with him and she shifted her chair closer to him.

When they were shoulder to shoulder outside the bookstore on the summer morning, she rested her head on his firm shoulder and nestled herself more comfortably against him and sighed happily. She giggled when she felt him kiss the top of her head and her thoughts drifted off to a possible new life and definition of happiness when Riku wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Unlike Tsukasa, Riku made Kagami feel not only needed, but also appreciated and this was one thing Kagami needed more of as she grew.

The twin-tailed girl was so feeling so much happiness that it hindered her from seeing and hearing Riku's conniving grin accompanied by his malicious giggle of satisfaction. Kagami also couldn't see his arm, now resembling the body of a snake, constricting her closer to him like the prey she was to him.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Tsukasa closed her phone harshly and despite how much she loved the device, she nearly threw it away in anger as she also folded her arms and crossed her legs in anger. The only thing keeping her together was her newfound friend in Kenji, who was sitting next to her on a bench in a park. To add insult to injury, Kenji brought her to the same spot where just a short distance away, he and Riku raped Konata the previous night.

"Well, you were right, Kenji." Tsukasa huffed angrily and Kenji stared in admiration at what he was able to accomplish in making the youngest Hiiragi daughter so infuriated. "Sis doesn't respect me and she's still choosing to see this creep over being with me and the rest of our friends."

Kenji, who was just as good an actor as Riku, put on his original depressed and decrepit persona that was contagious enough to infect Tsukasa's naturally droopy demeanor. He quietly replied, "To be honest, Tsukasa, I think it is now more than just your sister. Have you heard much from Takara or Izumi lately?"

Tsukasa searched her memory and she remembered trying to call Konata a few times but she never returned any of her calls. Even Miyuki had seemed to have dropped below the radar in recent days in lieu of her budding relationship with Satoshi. Now Kenji was depressing her even more as it made more sense. Everyone seemed to be ignoring Tsukasa and trying to either phase or cut her out of their lives completely.

"Well...no, I haven't actually." Tsukasa replied meekly. "Why do you suppose that is? Aren't you and Kona-chan still dating?"

To her surprise, Kenji shook his head. "No. She met someone else and is off running around with him now. She just came up to me the other day and said she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and that was that. Like I didn't need yet another person telling me my existence doesn't mean anything to them."

"Oh there, there, Kenji." She whimpered while patting his shoulder. "I'm sure Kona-chan still likes you and all. She's not the kind of person who would simply forget about a friend or even a boyfriend."

"I tried calling her too but she even told me that she doesn't want to be seen with a loser like me anymore." Kenji added quickly with even more depression in his quivering voice.

Still unable to believe this newfound and bizarre personality change in Konata, Tsukasa took it upon herself to find out what was going on. She took out her cell phone and dialed her otaku friend's number and listened to the dial tones for thirty seconds until it went into voicemail. Granted Konata never used her phone, but Tsukasa still thought it was worth a try.

"She's not answering..." Tsukasa sighed and hung up.

"Kagami probably has her turned against us as well." Kenji added with remorse.

"Now that's just silly, Kenji." Tsukasa was quick to reply. "Kona-chan is one of my best friends and she would never-"

"Is she _your_ friend or is she _Kagami's_ friend?" Kenji interrupted her, catching Tsukasa off guard. "Whenever Konata comes over to see you, is she really there to see you or is she there to see Kagami?"

Tsukasa searched her memory and recalled a few times where Konata would stop by and visit, but she would always ask where Kagami was before anything else. The more Tsukasa thought about it, she also couldn't remember a time when it was just her and Konata that also didn't include Kagami. Now it sounded like Kenji's words may have some validation. Was it possible that Konata only cared about Kagami and could care less about her?

"Well, I...she..." Tsukasa stuttered.

"It's the same way with my brother," Kenji sighed again though continued to lie about having a sibling. "He always wanted to see his own group of friends when it used to be just the two of us. Now, I don't even exist anymore like I said before. I'm sorry, Tsukasa, but I believe your sister is moving on."

Hearing such aggressive accusations continued to baffle but still sink into Tsukasa's naive head. She fought back the urge to cry while asking, "What...should I do?"

Smiling inside, Kenji replied, "I would keep avoiding her. Let her know that if she doesn't need you, then you don't need her. I'll stick by you, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa's face blushed a bit and her heart skipped a beat. Even though she believed that Kenji and Konata were broken up, she suddenly felt this wave of new emotions knowing that this boy cared so much for her.

Seeing the youngest Hiiragi daughter wear her emotions on the outside caught Kenji by surprise, but he still decided to take advantage of the opportunity and remembered his wager with Riku. He decided to grab hold of the youngest Hiiragi twin's heart and play with it for awhile until he would make a final move that would push her over the edge.

"In fact, since we're both single and summer is the season for romance after all, how about we spend the rest of the day together?" Kenji asked, now revealing a warmer and more optimistic tone in his voice.

Tsukasa now turned a pure shade of red at the offer. Feeling herself emotionally attracted to him, she giggled nervously and nodded slowly. "Sure...that sounds nice."

Now smiling on the outside with evil satisfaction though still making it appear innocent, Kenji gently collected Tsukasa's petite hand in his and stood her up with him. He made it more intimate by intertwining their fingers, nearly taking Tsukasa's breath away as he led her down the sunny summer street, ironically, further into darkness.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

The day went by quickly for the boys and the girls they were pretending to like, but for one beaten down blue-haired girl, this twenty-four hour period might as well have been a full year. Her only bragging rights and sense of accomplishment she was entitled to today was the fact that at least she wasn't raped again. She did however collect a few more bruises about her face from being beaten around by Brick for talking too much or too loudly. When her cell phone rang at one point during the day, that earned her a black eye when Tsukasa called her.

As Brick continued to play on his phone, Konata kept herself busy by mopping the bathroom for the fourth time today, even though it was used only twice. As she pushed the mop back and forth and her senses burned from the bleach and ammonia, she heard the front door of the warehouse open and close again. One of the boys had returned.

When Konata finished mopping around the toilet, Riku rounded the doorway and looked in. "Hey Shit-Dick. How was your day?" He barked viciously at her. When Konata turned and showed her fatigued and battered self to him, he tilted his head. "Damn, what the fuck happened to you? You look like a bag of smashed assholes."

"Dog too noisy. Brick hit the dog." The larger and more muscular boy said as he sat at the table and played with his phone.

Riku turned back to Konata, her clothes stained with sweat from the hard work and blood from the beatings. She looked pale and ready to pass out as she hadn't eaten a thing all day nor was she given any breaks.

"Please...please...water...please..." she wheezed as she finally sank to her knees on the sparkling floor.

Riku folded his arms, groaned, and leaned on the doorframe. "You're a dog, ain't ya? You should be smart enough to know where a dog drinks water, stupid."

Confused by this notion at first, it suddenly struck Konata as she glanced around and remembered she was in a bathroom.

The toilet.

Staring at the glistening white bowl, Konata was so thirsty, tired, and desperate by this point that what she was about to do barely registered as she walked on her hands and knees to the toilet. Seeing the pool of water sitting in there like a beautiful oasis of life, she dunked her head in and started slurping it and ignored Riku's gut-deep laughs.

"Oh my fucking god! I can't believe you're doing it! Keep going, let me get my phone out!" Riku laughed and started taking pictures of the trembling girl drinking from the toilet as Kenji also returned. "Hey Kenji, get your ass over here, quick!"

Konata also ignored the pattering footsteps until she heard her other rapist and tormentor also add his laughs to the situation. "No fucking way! That's so sick! Riku, please tell me you're getting this!"

Riku laughed again and replied, "Damn right! I wonder how many hits I could get with this on the web!"

As the two boys continued to point and taunt Konata, she reached the bottom of the bowl. She had drank as much as the shape of the bowl would allow her head to fit but it still wasn't enough. She was still hungry since she had no breakfast or lunch and now dinnertime was fast approaching. Still weak from the lack of food, she slowly sat back and rested against the wall and stared into the camera on Riku's phone.

"Hey Shit-Dick, speak!" Riku commanded. "Go on, give us your best dog impression!"

Konata simply slumped to the ground and coughed a bit from the amount of water she inhaled. She twitched a bit and felt sleepy.

"That sucked. Work on it." Kenji snapped.

Suddenly, the front door opened again and all activity stopped when Satoshi Fujisaku entered the warehouse and carried a manila folder. The boys took that as their cue and gathered around the table, leaving Konata alone in the bathroom as she continued to breathe weakly and wheeze occasionally from having no energy left.

The boys took their seats and the four commenced a meeting when Satoshi opened the folder and dropped several pictures on the table while saying, "Think the Internet and Takara's rivals will like these?"

The boys looked down and became laughing and hysterical fiascos when they saw the hidden camera pictures of Miyuki Takara naked in the shower and bathroom. Riku and Kenji pushed each other to the side and each grabbed a few pictures and drooled over the pixilated frames of Miyuki's wet and naked body. The comments and gestures they made were horrid as Konata slowly crawled out of the bathroom to see what the fuss was all about.

"Oh Satoshi, you've made me the happiest boy in the world!" Riku proclaimed with a girly voice as he ogled a picture of Miyuki soaping her breasts.

"My heavenly father, thank for this load of which I am about to spray from my dick all over this bitch's face!" Kenji laughed while eyeing a picture of Miyuki sliding her panties off. "Seriously dude, these came out better than expected!"

"All right that's enough! Put 'em down and let's get back to business." Satoshi ordered and tried to corral his horn-dog friends; they barely noticed Satoshi was slightly angered by their obscene gestures and words.

"No matter, I'm saving that one for later!" Kenji added while grabbing his groin and dropped the pictures as did Riku and they took their seats.

"Okay, so check it out. I made final contact with our suppliers up north across the sea and they agreed with our terms and have agreed to sell us the goods." Satoshi opened, met with monumental applause and whistling from Riku and Kenji while Brick continued to sit and stare at his phone. "Now listen, they're going to arrive next week and they'll be with our decoy product. Takara made the unfortunate mistake of telling me some of the other products her father ships so they'll be in those marked containers and heading to our dear customers in the peninsula just north of us. Everything is going well. Now all we have to do is keep the girls busy and I'll try to work on Takara to get that manifest shipping schedule and we'll find a shipment of that said decoy product already going out that day. When we figure out when it leaves, we'll storm the harbor were the containers are, break into them, and toss the products into the water and load up our own. That'll be a long-ass night but we can do it and the payoff will be fucking epic. And let me tell you, gentlemen...these products work...well. Just ask Iwasaki's dog. That dog knows better than anyone what we're shipping is badass."

Riku and Kenji grinned.

"What if she doesn't give us access to that kind of intel?" Kenji asked.

Satoshi glanced at Konata, who was trying to listen in and turned back to his friends. "Then it looks like Shit-Dick will get a new playmate...and you two will have to housebreak her as well."

Kenji and Riku cheered and high-five'd each other and Riku said, "Satoshi, are you sure you don't want to tap that Takara ass? I mean look at these tits!" He picked up a picture of Miyuki washing herself and held it up. "You could land a 747 jet on those babies!"

"Yeah, come on, man. It's always work, work, work with you." Kenji added. "Hell I fucked Izumi, Riku bet me he could fuck Hiiragi before the month is over. You should do Takara."

Satoshi frowned at them. "I will _never_ have sex with Takara. In fact, I was even slightly disgusted by the kiss she gave me on my cheek after our first date. The fact that I'll still probably have to grope and prune her sickens me as well...but business is business."

Riku and Kenji looked at each other and shrugged as Satoshi pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Hey Shit-Dick, bring me a light!"

Konata struggled to her feet but eventually climbed up and limped over to the table and picked up a Zippo lighter on the table, lit it, and held the flame to Satoshi's cigarette. He quickly inhaled and blew a puff into Konata's face, making her cough and back away but Kenji and Riku also lit up their own cigarettes and demanded Konata light them as well, which she did.

"So why won't you fuck Takara again?" Riku asked and Konata listened in a state of silent horror as she looked at the nude pictures and overheard their words.

Satoshi slowly took his cigarette out of his mouth and stared at the burning stick. The glowing orange keeping the tobacco lit continued to burn the paper enclosing it and the young yakuza mobster felt his own personal demons burning inside him as well. He simply remembered the one quote he said to himself after he met Takara after school the day it let out.

_It's just too bad, Miyuki Takara, that you don't remember...that today wasn't the first time we've met._

Instead of answering his friend's question, he answered Riku's question with another. "So you think Kagami will lay on her back and spread for you?"

Knowing that his manhood was possibly in question, Riku had no problems forgetting about Satoshi's seemingly mysterious issue with Miyuki and answered. "Damn straight. I'll be able to make her my own personal dog as well. I might even get her a collar of her own. I'll name her...Slut-Face. Hey Shit-Dick, you like that name?!"

Konata shivered from hearing such vile and repugnant words regarding her friends but she had no choice but to nod meekly. Riku looked at his watch and added, "Well...it's five o'clock and I'm beat. That Hiiragi bitch is my own personal nightmare so I need some shuteye. You think we should let the dog go home for the night?"

Hearing this jolted Konata's head up and newfound life erupted in her eyes. Kenji and Satoshi looked at her and the latter sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Hey Shit-Dick, you wanna go home?"

Satoshi barely had time to finish his question when Konata nearly sprinted for the door. As she ran, she suddenly felt a hand latch onto her hair and pull her back. The speed she was running catapulted her off her feet and she landed harshly and violently on her back wound, making her scream in pain again as Riku pulled her back to the table by her hair as she screamed and thrashed in agony.

Riku picked the flailing girl up and dropped her on the table with her chest on the table and her buttocks sticking out and she feared what was coming next. Riku held her by her head and whispered, "Your masters haven't given you permission to leave yet, idiot."

Konata started crying again and whimpered, "May I...may I go...home...master...?"

Satoshi leered at her and glanced at Kenji. "Lift up her shirt."

Konata began to struggle again and was convinced she was going to be raped again as Kenji lifted Konata's bloodied shirt up, revealing the jagged scars on her back seeping blood through the scotch tape covering them. Satoshi glared at them and found a piece of tape sticking up and latched onto it.

"Are you going to go to any cops?" He asked gently.

Konata shook her head violently. "No, master, I swear it!"

"Because we don't want you to snitch." Satoshi replied.

"Snitching's bad, m'kay? And, uh, if you snitch, your life is gonna be bad, m'kay?" Riku added in a strange accent from a character in a foreign animated series that was unknown to Konata but it made Kenji laugh.

"That's right. Snitching is bad. If you snitch...pain will follow." Satoshi said coldly and as hard as he could, tightened his grip on the scotch tape and ripped it off Konata's flesh violently.

The pain was electrifying and Konata screamed like no other time in her life as the force ripped off the scabs on her wound and allowed new waves of blood to ooze out. She thrashed but was held down by the boys as Riku finished his cigarette by taking it out of his mouth.

"Are you sure you're not going to snitch?" He asked and extinguished the cigarette into one of the open slices in Konata's back, deepening her screams of terror and pain.

"Yes, yes, I swear it!" Konata wailed.

"'Yes, yes, I swear it, _what?!_" Kenji screamed at her and plowed his burning cigarette into Konata's back.

"I swear it, _MASTER_!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"I can't hear you, goddamn it, Shit-Dick!" Satoshi yelled at her and added his burning stick to Konata's open wound as he also got into the torture.

_"__I SWEAR I WON'T SNITCH, MASTERS!"_ Konata finally shrieked with all the strength she had left in her body and it triggered a meltdown. She continued screaming and crying her eyes and lungs out while Riku and Kenji held her down and reveled in this cruelty they called entertainment.

"Out-fucking-standing, Shit-Dick!" Satoshi yelled in her ear again. "Because guess, what?! Be back here tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp!"

Hearing that this was only the first day of the rest of her life deepened Konata's dismay and hysteria. She screeched "NO!" over and over again while coughing and squirming in a pool of her own tears and mucus enclosing her head. Her crying didn't even stop when it was Riku and Kenji who carried her to the door and threw her out with all their might and she landed in the dirt like garbage. She continued to cry and make a scene in the desolate area until she finally realized she was free, at least for the next few hours, and made a dash home, a large trail of tears following her.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 9

SIBLINGS

Miyuki Takara walked back towards her house with a small bag of groceries in each hand. She had just finished picking up a few things for her and her mother but she wasn't alone. Minami Iwasaki walked by her side, also carrying a handful of goods with her. Since Cherry died, Miyuki had tried to spend more and more time with her despite the fact that she had a boyfriend now and still kept busy with studying.

"Hasn't the weather been nice so far?" Miyuki observed as she looked into the blue sea above their heads with no sign of any white intruders that would snatch their sun away.

Minami looked up, but quickly lowered her head down again and sighed. "I guess so."

Miyuki glanced at her neighbor and friend and added her own rainy day sigh on this summer morning and unbeknownst to Miyuki and the others, it was also day two of Konata's enslavement. "Look, Mi-chan, I know that it has been very hard on you since Cherry-chan died, but please try to cheer up. We're all still here for you, you know."

The mint-haired girl made a quick glance at Miyuki, only to look away again. With her head still cast low, she replied, "I know, Miyuki, I know, and I appreciate you and everyone else for it...it's just that...the veterinarian called us last night."

Miyuki tilted her head. "Oh? What did he have to say?"

It was when Miyuki could see the infinite storm clouds garnering around Minami's entire being and projected themselves on her face that the pink-haired former knew something was wrong.

Minami gently replied as they walked, "We had an autopsy...on Cherry. I wanted to know...what happened. I thought Cherry was sick for a long time because he always buried his food in our backyard...but Cherry wasn't sick. Cherry...was poisoned."

Hearing the morbid cause of death was enough for Miyuki to nearly lose control of her bags and drop them on the sidewalk. She still gasped loudly and replied, "Poisoned?! But...but how? Did Cherry-chan dig something up or eat a hazardous mushroom?"

Minami gulped and shook her head. "According to our vet, someone intentionally killed my dog. They found remnants of a dog treat in Cherry's stomach that was homemade and baked with a chemical called Thiodiglycol.I looked it up on the Internet and it's an active ingredient in chemical and biological weaponry, most specifically nerve and mustard gas."

The pink-haired Miyuki mimicked her neighbor's gulp and shuddered at such a horrid idea that someone intentionally murdered Cherry but in such a vile way? Whoever fed Cherry the tainted dog treat was the truest epitome of a soulless monster. To walk by, see a dog in someone's yard, and then just simply kill it and for what? For entertainment? For pleasure? There was absolutely no justification for such a dastardly act.

"...Mi-chan...I...I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry..." Miyuki quivered in her response. "Have you called the police or anything of that sort? Konata-san's cousin is a police officer so maybe she would be able to assist."

"That's a nice gesture and all, but I'm afraid it's not going to happen. The police won't be interested in investing their time and resources into a crime like this, especially with no witnesses or strange behavior from anyone in our area lately." Minami speculated. "I remember what Kagami-san said to me when everyone came over the day after Cherry died. She said that, 'you will walk away a much stronger person and take a great life lesson away from this.' I sure did take a life lesson away from it. This world is full of great evil and horrible people that roam wild and free everyday while the innocent are persecuted and die."

Feeling depressed and even startled by Minami's frigid observation regarding the world they lived in, Miyuki slowly shook her head and felt the uncomfortable silent curtain fall between them. Everyone knew Minami loved Cherry and she was never one for talking to begin with, but every time she did speak, her words were always alive with such wholehearted sincerity and beauty. To hear Minami basically say that she has lost all hope in humanity was heartbreaking for Miyuki as she had known this girl for a long time.

Miyuki remembered the first day she met Minami Iwasaki and the memories seemed to strangely present themselves to her as the silence still divided them. Before Miyuki Takara moved to the neighborhood she and her family call home, she lived with her parents in an average suburban setting, shortly before her father opened the family company. When she was a little girl, one of her earliest memories included one strange night when she was five years old.

The five year old Miyuki had awoken from a dream in the middle of the night and found herself quite parched and sought a glass of water from the kitchen. She was careful not to disturb her sleeping mother, who was lightly snoring next to her, an open book being used as a pillow in another futile attempt by Yukari Takara to read a full story to her daughter.

She quietly shuffled her feet in her bunny slippers across the floor while rubbing her eyes and approached a door that was cracked open, allowing a light inside to shine through it. This was her father's office, a small and cramped area, but he still worked hard there everyday to get his company on its feet for his family. As she slowly approached, she heard her father's voice speak.

"Look, this could be the breakthrough my family needs and I don't need you interfering in it." He sternly vocalized, almost as if he was trying to keep himself from shouting. "What happened between us was a long time ago when Yukari and I were engaged and it was a mistake. What happened between us was a mistake and we will never speak of it again. Now look, I promise on my wife's and daughter's lives that I will take care of you and him for as long as you need it, as long as you stay away. I cannot have a scandal like this befall us. Not now. Not when we're this close to financial security."

"Daddy...?" Miyuki yawned as she pushed the door open and entered his office while rubbing her sleep eyes. "Who are you talking to...?"

Jiro Takara quickly turned, almost startled, expecting to see his wife there and fearing she had discovered the biggest skeleton in his closet. When he saw it was merely his beautiful and innocent daughter, he quickly put the phone back to his ear and muttered, "I'll call you back." He hung up the phone and collected his daughter. "Hey, Mimi-chan, what are you doing up so late?"

"I was thirsty and wanted a drink of water." She yawned again.

Jiro smiled as he held her in his arms. "Well let's go pay the kitchen a visit and see if we can find any."

Miyuki giggled and hugged her father as he carried her out of his office. Still slightly curious, she whispered, "Daddy...? Who was calling so late? Was it a work friend?"

Jiro paused, but not just paused. He froze. He froze like an ice sculpture of his being while still holding his unsuspecting child. His sealed position was one of a man who felt as if his entire structure was about to collapse if his daughter (though probably still too young to understand it) ever found out who was on the phone with him. Feeling like nothing short of swine, Jiro had no choice but to use his own daughter's innocence against her as he turned his head to her, smiled, and kissed her lightly on her forehead, triggering a small giggle from her.

"Yes, dear, yes it was. A work friend..." he lied and took her downstairs.

One year later, Miyuki and her family struck it rich with the company and Jiro Takara moved his family to the more upscale neighborhood where he could give his wife and daughter everything their hearts desired. They were welcomed by their neighbors, the Iwasaki family, a family who made their fortune in the energy sector of Japanese business. When Honoka Iwasaki was invited over to the Takara household for tea with Yukari, she brought her daughter, Minami. The two little girls became fast friends, as did the two families.

Thirteen years after that one night when Miyuki found her father secluded in his office locked in a frantic phone call, the memory of it was now like the remnants of a surreal dream; hazy and full of holes. The presence of her friendship with Minami Iwasaki, as well as her other friends aided in Miyuki all but forgetting that night and the mysterious phone call. Still, the one thing about that memory that was still crystal clear in Miyuki's memory was how scared her father sounded before she confronted him. Because of the absence of any backlashes as a result of the phone call, it all seemed like ancient history.

Life for the Takara family seemed to grow each day as Miyuki and Minami did. Jiro Takara traveled annually all across the world to meet with the company CEOs and CFOs who used his company to ship their products so he was away from home a lot. Still, Yukari Takara really knew how to keep their large house a comfortable home for herself and their daughter, and for him whenever he came home. Every time he came home however, he only felt guilty for what he was hiding from her and tired for carrying the burden for eighteen years. A secret and ramification that was the same age as Miyuki Takara.

"Please don't say such things, Minami." Miyuki whispered to her friend as her trip down memory lane ended. "I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling knowing that Cherry-chan died the way he did...but there are good people out there. I mean...look at all the people who came to visit you the day after. We all did."

Minami, still showing a face that was depressing enough to attract black clouds, slowly nodded. "I know...but still. Just the thought of knowing some people are capable of such evil. It sickens me."

Miyuki nodded in agreement. "That is true. And the worst part is when you hear about these stories on the news, it is always the person you least suspect. I guess you just have to be suspicious of everyone."

As if it was an omen, upon Miyuki's observation, the girls rounded a corner and nearly collided with Satoshi Fujisaku as he walked and was texting on his phone. The three people saw each other at the right moment and were able to avoid a crash and Miyuki and Satoshi couldn't help but share a quick laugh, especially when Satoshi exclaimed, "I just sent you a text message!"

Miyuki's phone suddenly chimed in her purse, triggering another laugh between them and for a playful show, the pink-haired girl took it out and read the message. She replied with a giggling smile, "Why yes, I am free today, Satoshi."

Satoshi smiled. "Excellent. I was hoping to talk to you about something. Would you come to my house later today?"

The pink-haired girl was a little surprised by the request and a little curious of what he wanted to discuss with her, but nevertheless complied and agreed to meet him later. Miyuki, still being the friend she was though, informed Satoshi that she wanted to escort Minami home first as she was still mourning the loss of her dog. Satoshi agreed that that was best, though it wasn't like he had Minami's heart in mind when he supported his girlfriend's dedication to her friends.

As the two girls continued walking down the street, Satoshi went his own separate way and opened his text message thread with Riku. Making sure all lips were sealed, he demanded an update on their slave. It didn't take Riku long to reply.

_We're out with the dog._

Satoshi chuckled as he knew what this meant. He closed his phone and proceeded onward.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Trying to make the best out of their own summer, Riku and Kenji sat at a picnic table out in the more wooded area near the forests where hiking trails and camping sites were abundant. To keep Konata's hopes of escape crushed, they decided to bring her out into public but Konata dared not seek help from another family she watched carry on and have a great time nearby finishing up their picnic and ready to pack their RV and move on.

Riku monitored the grill with a ridiculous white apron and chef's hat on as he poked their steaks with his giant fork. He looked up and said, "I think it's a beautiful day for a cookout. What do you think, Kenji?"

Kenji, who was sitting across from Konata and reading one of her manga books they requested her to bring, looked up and agreed. "Damn fucking straight, dude. And hey, I think steaks taste better when they're cooked with pointless shit. Don't you agree, Shit-Dick?"

Konata, still beaten down and upset over this new life she was forced to call her own, slowly nodded while looking at her backpack full of her manga books. Feeling more tears drip from her eyes, she turned back and watched the burning flames that cooked their steaks in the grill. She couldn't help but start crying as she knew what was keeping that fire alive.

"Hey Kenji, the fire's getting low. I need more fuel." Riku said.

Kenji nodded and closed the book he was reading. "No problem. This one sucks, too, anyway. Shit-Dick, you know what to do."

He viciously threw it at Konata but she quickly caught it this time and slowly stood while whimpering, "Yes, master."

She hugged one of the Haruhi Suzumiya books to her chest and reluctantly moved towards Riku. When she stopped short of him, her arms tightened around the book one last time before he turned to her and snapped, "Well, throw it in there, retard."

Letting one final tear slip, Konata took one step forward and cried a bit out loud as she threw the manga book into the flames. The characters from the series that she always adored, as well as the series's constant vibrant and unique stories suddenly became cinders in the scorching flames, as did its predecessors. Last night, Kenji texted Konata to stuff all her manga books into a bag and bring them with her and now, her passion and life was being burned to cook food that she wouldn't even get to taste. The nature of Riku's and Kenji's cruelty to Konata only grew.

With the latest edition of Haruhi's antics now making the fire rise, Riku jabbed the steaks with his large fork and flipped them over to cook the other side. Konata once again shuffled back to the picnic table and sat down while drying her eyes and looking down. Kenji, who had picked up another manga book, looked up and smiled at the ailing girl.

"Hey Kona-chan, come over here." He ordered.

Konata slowly glanced up, surprised that he referenced her by her old nickname instead of her dog name this time. Riku turned and gave a surprised look as well but once he saw the expression on Kenji's face, he knew what he had in mind so he laughed a bit and resumed cooking the steaks.

"I said get over here." Kenji ordered again to the frozen Konata.

"Ye...yes, master." She replied and stood, walked over to him, and sat down.

When Kenji placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, Konata's entire body began shaking, as if she was caught in a blizzard with no warm clothes on. She was confused and scared that he was treating her like a normal person and even a girl when he gently placed his face into her hair and sniffed.

"I like this brand of shampoo. It makes you smell more like a girl..." he whispered chillingly.

Konata continued to tremble. "Wh...what are...you doing...?"

"Just showing you some love. Why? Does it scare you? Are you scared now?" Kenji whispered into her ear and he gently bit down on it.

Feeling tears muster in her eyes, Konata didn't know what was going on. She didn't know whether she was about to be raped or beaten again but she did know that this was yet another mental tactic. Kenji didn't just switch back to being her boyfriend, no, not after all he and Riku put her through. She still felt the pains of being raped and carved up, which only happened two days ago.

"I...I am scared..." she stuttered.

"Tell me why." Kenji whispered again and pulled her closer.

"You...you raped me. You raped me and you've beaten me..." Konata sobbed silently as she let a few tears escape her eyes. "You're threatening my family. I think that one day...you're going to kill me. I'm scared..."

Kenji caught one of Konata's tears on his finger and the blue-haired girl watched him slowly raise his finger and he tasted the water droplet. Konata still didn't know what to make of this until he said, "Hey Riku, I got us a perfect steak sauce!"

"Excellent!" Riku called back with a laugh. "Steaks will be up in five!"

Konata once again began crying, now seeing that they were only playing with her once again. As she cried next to Kenji after he pushed her back, she didn't know what was worse at this point; the fact that she was toyed with again, or the fact that for those thirty seconds of Kenji sweet talking her was enough to make her feel more like a human again.

As the boys continued to cook their meals and use the blue-haired girl again, an unexpected visitor was making their way towards them after a nature hike. The bushes behind them rustled and Misao Kusakabe forced her way out, carrying a backpack, sporting a nature hat and sunglasses, while also using a walking stick. She stared up into the summer sun and breathed in the vibrant atmosphere of the wooded setting and exhaled happily. She had never felt more happy to be alive.

As she walked down the trail, she spotted two boys at an isolated picnic area with a short girl with long blue hair sitting with them. Misao didn't need to see her face to know that it was Konata Izumi sitting down there with the two boys and she smiled and decided to see her.

"Hey there, shorty!" Misao exclaimed, making all three of them jump and nearly triggering Riku and Kenji to reach for their weapons hidden under their shirts but they were able to stop themselves just in time when they saw Misao's smiling face.

It took all of Konata's strength and restraint to not scream for her to either run or help her because she knew what would happen if she did. Instead of telling her to flee, Konata simply said, "Uh...hi there, Misakichi."

Still oblivious to the danger she had walked into, Misao cozied up closer to her and added, "Fancy seeing you here! Are you here with your boyfriend?"

Before Konata could respond, Kenji once again wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Why yes, she's my little bundle of joy! Watanabe is the name!"

Misao seemed to like his automatic charisma so she imitated it by replying joyfully, "I'm Kusakabe, nice to meet you!"

Kenji glanced over and saw Riku approach Misao from behind, the greased fork from the steaks in his hand positioned like a knife. He saw Misao as a liability and was ready to terminate her as he slowly raised the fork high up and aimed the two metal prongs for her head. When Konata saw the cooking utensil ready to be utilized as a weapon, she inhaled a deep breath and tried to scream, only for it to be masked by Kenji's hand.

Confused by the sudden gestures, Misao turned around and saw Riku with one hand behind his back and the other by his side. He had a smile on as well and boasted, "Don't mind me, I'm just a friend. This wild midget isn't seeing both of us!"

Misao released a half giggle and when she turned back to Konata and saw her still arrested in Kenji's arm with a look that illustrated post horror, she squinted and believed something was wrong here. She stepped forward and asked, "Is everything okay here, Konata?"

Before the blue haired girl could respond, Kenji exclaimed, "We're fine! She's fine! We're all fine! We were just about to sit down to lunch so if you would excuse us..."

Misao squinted at him through her sunglasses and responded, "I wasn't asking you."

Kenji quickly glared at her, confirming to Misao that something was wrong with this picture and she also glanced towards the grill. "That's interesting. I only see two steaks yet there's three of you here. Why is that? And...is that a manga book I see in there?"

They turned and saw one of the covers of the Haruhi series had survived though was still badly burned and had fallen out of the grill.

"You should go." Riku sternly stated, making her turn back and see him approach her. "What did you say your name was again?"

Misao was always a headstrong and tough girl and was never one to back down from a confrontation so she folded her arms and looked up at Riku and coldly replied. "Kusakabe. Misao Kusakabe. And if I were you, I would remember the name."

Riku seemed unfazed by her and to prove it, he slowly lifted his free hand and took Misao's sunglasses off. He folded them and dropped them at her feet but before she could pick them up, he raised his foot and stomped them into the ground. She could hear the glass and metal arms of the glasses breaking and crunching as he slid his foot back and forth, breaking them further.

"You shouldn't litter, Cunt-sakabe. It's ecologically unsound." Riku snarled. "Now get out of here."

Misao frowned at him and was so caught up in this moment, she didn't realize the only other people nearby were the ones with the RV having a picnic and they just left. It was now her and Konata alone in the woods with these animals. Still oblivious to the danger, Misao pulled out her phone and saw she had a little bit of reception.

"I'm calling Hiiragi." She snarled back and began to dial the number.

Hearing who she was about to dial, Riku quickly acted and it began. He grabbed her phone hand and wrestled the girl to the ground, commencing her to kick and scream as Kenji pushed Konata to the ground to assist his friend in subduing the girl. Konata now had a decision to make. Kenji and Riku were occupied and she could make a break for it and with her speed, no doubt she could make it. Misao however was being pinned and would probably be beaten and violated if left alone. Konata didn't know what to do as she watched them hold her down.

"Run, Izumi, run!" Misao shouted with all her might.

Like primal instincts created out of sheer desperation, Konata obeyed without a second thought, turned, and took off into the woods. Her speed was unmatched as she disappeared into the woods down a hiking trail.

"Fuck! She's gonna snitch!" Kenji yelled as he held the thrashing Misao down.

"No she's not. I know that trail she went down. Take that one and run with a fucking purpose and you'll cut her off half a mile down." Riku replied calmly while pointing him in the right direction and Kenji wasted no time.

He took off running and left Riku with Misao, who was still struggling but the former now had the upper hand on the latter. He pinned her hands to her head and stood her up as she still thrashed and Riku said, "Let's take a little walk together. Seems you and I like the same Hiiragi and we can't have that..."

As Konata panted and ran, she nearly tripped on tree roots and hidden rocks several times as she tore through the woods. It wasn't exactly like running on the school's track but she didn't care. With each step, she felt one step closer to freedom. The warnings and threats that were pounded into her head didn't even register. For now, she was away from those to psychos and was nearing the edge of the wooded area and knew she would be back within civilization in a few short minutes.

As she neared the border's edge, she approached a tree and as she nearly past it, a large tree branch swung from behind the massive tree trunk and struck her in the face. Blood flew from her mouth and nostrils as she landed on her back with stars in her eyes. Someone had hit her in the face with a giant branch and when her vision cleared, she saw Kenji standing above her with the branch in hand and laughing at her.

He threw the branch away and as Konata rolled in agony on the ground, they heard Misao's high-pitched voice continue to scream and shout profanities as Riku escorted her to Konata and Kenji. Riku had her hands bound over her head and was pushing her forward like a prisoner until he pushed her to the ground.

"Well, goddamn it. Looks like we found us a stray." Riku smirked and folded his arms. "What should we do with it?"

Misao scooted closer to the bleeding Konata and held her tight and now projected a look of fright up towards them.

"How about we put this one down? I have a date with Tsukasa later today and the last thing I want is to be dealing with fucking strays." Kenji stated and took out his knife, the same one he used to carve his name into Konata's back and the two girls shrieked.

"Put it down? But Kenji, look at it. I think we could also have some good use for it. Besides, if you have that date today, I would think the last thing you would want to do is dig a hole to bury the stray in. But first if we're going to adopt, I think we still need to housebreak our new pet."

Kenji smirked and put his knife away. "Yeah, I guess so. It would be nice for Shit-Dick to have a companion and I sure as fuck ain't digging any holes today."

Before Misao could react any further, Kenji grabbed her and forced her onto her stomach and on top of Konata as she rested on her back. The two girls's faces were inches away from each other as Kenji stepped forward to be the first to welcome Misao into their world.

Still confused, Misao whispered, "What's going on here?!"

Konata continued to cry as she felt Misao on top of her and her heavy breathing across her face. She collected her hands in hers, held them tight, and whispered, "It's okay. I'm right here with you, Kusakabe-san."

Kenji suddenly ripped Misao's pants down and as she tried to resist and scream, Riku was there to hold her down and the brown haired girl screamed when she felt Kenji penetrate her. As she was thrust forward and backward on top of Konata, Riku ordered her to show her love, and Konata hugged Misao tight, trying to whisper calming words into her ear as she was forced to go through Konata's earlier fate, her fresh tears dripping onto Konata's face illustrating as such. She cried and groaned in pain but could still hear Konata speak. The only true words of comfort Konata could give to Misao were ironically cold and grim.

"Don't worry...it'll all be over soon...then it'll be my turn."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Miyuki raised her finger and it made contact with the doorbell next to the front door on Satoshi Fujisaku's house. The customized chimes reminded Miyuki of her house's doorbell and she couldn't help but smile as she listened to the peaceful notes. When they silenced, the door unlocked and Satoshi opened it with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Satoshi. Thank you for having me over." Miyuki said politely.

"Thanks for stopping by. Come on in." He replied.

They stepped into the large house, which had a similar setup to Miyuki's home and they both removed their shoes at the foyer and Satoshi escorted her into the house. Miyuki looked around and observed the sparkling white tile floors, the gold and diamond chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the expensive furniture and ravishing artwork that most have cost fortunes.

"I simply adore your home, Satoshi, and your family got it up and put together so quickly." Miyuki observed.

Satoshi chuckled as he showed her into the living room. It also had a rather upscale feel to it and as Miyuki walked in, she couldn't help but notice a bunch of papers on the living room table. She sat down and Satoshi left momentarily to fetch them drinks. Now by herself, Miyuki continued to take in all that she could from her boyfriend's home. She looked at a family picture with Satoshi next to his mother and he seemed rather happy but when she saw one of him with his father and mother, something about his appearance changed. He somehow looked more sad in the picture but Miyuki didn't think much of it.

Her eyes met a large and antique grandfather clock that ticked loudly in the room and Satoshi soon returned with a tray of tea and small sandwiches for them and he poured Miyuki a cup and she gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you, Satoshi, and I must say that that is an impressive clock." Miyuki observed.

Satoshi glanced at it. "Oh yeah. It belonged to my great grandmother and it continued to see its way through our history. It even survived the attack on Nagasaki during the war. Even after the bomb destroyed the city it still kept ticking."

"Oh wow, that is very interesting history." Miyuki replied and Satoshi took a seat. "Where are your parents, Satoshi?"

"They left yesterday for a business trip in Australia. They'll be gone for two weeks while they try to sign a deal with an Australian harbor company to dock our ships there." Satoshi answered as he sipped his tea. "But I'm pretty sure you're wondering why I asked you over, Miyuki."

Miyuki took a quick sip and sat her cup down. "I am a little curious but it's no bother, Satoshi. I really like you and I have high hopes for our romantic relationship."

The pink-haired girl missed Satoshi's brief eye twitch and he cleared his throat. "The reason I actually asked you over is because of what's on the table."

Miyuki looked down and saw several documents. She glanced back up to gain his permission to look at them and when he nodded, she picked one of the papers up. It only took her a few sentences for her to realize she was reading a manifest summary for an order of three thousand canisters, each one twelve inches long and eight inches in diameter, containing the deadly weapon of mustard gas. Someone was ordering them from persons unknown and what Miyuki held was confirmation of the order.

"Um...Satoshi...what is this?" Miyuki asked, slightly disturbed.

"Put that one down and read the next one." Satoshi ordered sternly, slightly surprising Miyuki.

Nevertheless, she put it down and picked up the next piece of paper. It was a transcript of a conversation Satoshi had online again with persons unknown regarding the weapons and when Miyuki understood the gist of the conversation, her heart pounded. She even became more frightened when she read the name "Crown Shipping" in the conversation. The name of her father's company was used in reference to being the ones who were going to help ship these weapons across the world.

"Satoshi, what is this?" Miyuki quickly asked, not liking what she was reading.

The boy took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry, Miyuki, but I'm afraid that today is the day we break up, as well as the day I give you a choice."

So many things were racing through her mind and she couldn't grasp what was happening and what was _about _to happen. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with you. My father, Kai Fujisaku, is the head boss of the Fujisaku yakuza family. We make a living in the black market buying and selling illegal goods to everyone from rogue governments to terrorist groups across the world. Now, we have some buyers of a large stock of chemical weapons. It seems a terror group in South America is determined to overthrow their democratic government so they need a little assistance. That's where you and your father's company will come in. Miyuki, I intend to use your father's containers to safely transport these weapons into the hands of this group so they can win their war."

Even when Satoshi spelled it all out for her, Miyuki still couldn't believe it. The words he was spewing was telling her that she was now involved with not only a criminal, but an international criminal. She could grasp the concept of what he was trying to accomplish, but to say that she was going to be involved in helping a terrorist group hurt people? This was too much.

"Satoshi, wait. I...I...what is going on here?" Miyuki stuttered and she felt herself get ready to cry as the emotional devastation began to pile up. "Are you telling me that you're...a criminal? A gangster? Why are you telling me this?! I thought you loved me! I loved you!"

Satoshi remained unfazed but still stern when he stood and Miyuki mimicked it as she was scared. "Look, I know you must think I'm the worst, but I'm giving you a choice here, Miyuki, unlike what my boys have given your friends."

"My friends?! What do you mean?!" She asked, now becoming hysterical.

"You and I...we have a past, Miyuki. Don't you remember me?" He asked.

Miyuki was still too frantic to think but as far as she could tell, she had only met this boy for the first time when school was dismissed. "I...I have to go!"

Miyuki turned and began running for the door but the full reality of the trouble she was in hit home when Satoshi did. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Miyuki, stop it and listen to me!" Satoshi yelled, silencing her for the moment. "Now look, I know you're scared, but I don't want to hurt you. Honestly, I don't. I want you to join me. With you by my side, we can become an unstoppable team and we'll be rich. Trust me, you think you and I are wealthy now? You haven't seen anything yet."

Miyuki panted in his grip and she violently shook her head. "I don't want any part of this! This...this isn't right! This is evil! I would never support a business that makes its money off the blood of innocent people!"

"Miyuki...just give me the info I need. I need access to your father's company's shipping schedules. If we want to ship these weapons without it looking suspicious, we need to send them on a ship and in containers that are already going to that country." Satoshi said. "Just tell me where I can find it on your father's website and tell me."

Miyuki quickly shook her head. "I won't! I won't!"

Satoshi was burning mad with anger now and he flattened his palm and slapped Miyuki as hard as he could, knocking her glasses off her face and her body to the floor. As the sweltering handprint began to form on her face, Miyuki cried while gripping the stinging area and looked back up at him. She was surprised to see a hurt expression on his face as he bent down to her.

"I wish you didn't make me do that, Miyuki." He sighed. "Now I fear you're going to make me do much worse to you."

Now fearing for her life, Miyuki began to back up until she was trapped against a wall and all alone in his house. "Please...please, Satoshi. Please don't kill me..."

Satoshi tilted his head and slowly shook it. The next words he spoke not only crumbled Miyuki's world forever, but it also made that one distant memory of her father's mysterious late night phone call become not only crystal again, it all made sense to her now. She watched as Satoshi opened his mouth and forever damaged her world and perception of her own family.

"Kill you? Now, now, Miyuki Takara. How could I ever kill...my own sister?"


	13. Chapter 13

PROLOGUE IV

"Kusakabe...! Konata...! Miyuki...!" Kagami screamed hysterically upon finishing the latest part of her testimony for Yui. "They were all victims of unspeakable evil! It happened right under my nose and I never saw it! Why couldn't I see it?! Even Kusakabe tried to warn me...but I didn't listen...!"

She masked her face with her hands and cried loudly again as Yui rubbed her eyes. Hearing the ongoing treatment of her cousin at the hands of Riku and Kenji washed away her previous anger, only to replace it with angst and sickness. She honestly and truly didn't want to hear anymore of this but knew that she still had a job to do.

At this point, Yui was caring less and less about getting the actual police testimony and instead sought answers to her own questions. She finished rubbing her eyes and asked, "Why were you the only one that the boys didn't abuse?"

Hearing the question only made Kagami more hysterical and angry. She stumbled through several false starts until she cried, "Be...because I was a game! I was just a wager between Riku and Kenji! They were taking bets on how long it would take Riku to persuade me to have sex with him! That was the only reason why he treated me so royally! To use me! When I found out...I couldn't stop throwing up...! When their plans became clear to us...that's when they treated me like garbage! They made me feel like I was a slut! They made me feel like I was the easiest girl in existence! I've never felt more ashamed of myself in my life!"

As Yui watched Kagami cry into her open palms again, she sighed and added, "Why did you choose to sleep with him, Kagami?"

The more Yui dove into Kagami's side of this tragedy, the more upset she became. "Riku...he was there for me...! He was there when...when...Tsukasa...!"

Yui nodded gently.

"After that...Konata and the others stayed away from me! Not a single one of them gave me a word of sympathy or were there for me...but now I know why! They would've been raped or killed or both if they did...! But I didn't know that! Riku was the only one there for me! I was all alone at that service with my family!" Kagami screamed and started coughing from exhaustion. "He was the only one who stayed by my side and guided me through that horror! When he was there holding my hand at the service, I thought he would be with me forever and that's why I wanted to sleep with him! He was always there for me and I wanted to express my love and gratitude for him in that way...!"

Kagami nestled her head in-between her arms on the table and sobbed relentlessly into them. Yui was at a loss of words by this point. She could see how damaged not only Kagami was, but how broken up her parents were over what drove the twin-tailed girl over the edge and made her commit murder. To know that she ignored all of the warning signs around her, including her friends disappearing and her sister becoming more emotional, drove endless spikes of guilt into Kagami's heart and soul.

Yui gulped and softly said, "Look, Kagami, you may have killed that boy tonight...but what happened to your family wasn't your fault. You, my cousin, all your friends...you were all victims. If all of this testimony between you and Miyuki is true...then they were manipulating and using all of you."

Kagami shot her head up, her face still a watery mess while her teeth chattered from her incessant anger. In her darkest hour and in her strongest voice, Kagami screamed, "But it still happened...! If I would've listened to what my mother and Matsuri and the others would've told me, she would still be here...! My sister...Tsukasa Hiiragi...committed suicide because of me...!"

When her morbid confession was over, Kagami once again sank her head into her folded arms and continued the teary onslaught that illustrated her broken being. While Yui watched the destroyed young woman vent her anguish over her departed twin sister, the officer couldn't help but remember the audio that came from the Hiiragi household after they called 119. Yui remembered that it was actually the neighbors who called the police first, but only because they thought someone had broken into the Hiiragi house and was killing them all because of the screaming that erupted from Tsukasa's room and echoed all over the neighborhood. It was Kagami who actually found her dead sister first after reading her suicide note left in the kitchen for the first person to find. As fate and luck would have it, it was Kagami.

As Yui searched her mind for her next question, another knock came on the door and an officer opened it. He held a file in his hand and didn't say a word but rather walked the file over to Yui, handed it to her, and left again. The female officer dropped it in front of her and opened it. It was the mortician's report on the victim that fell by the hands of Kagami Hiiragi on this night. When she saw the name of the victim, it took her by surprise.

She glanced up again and stared at Kagami, who was still crying into her folded arms. Yui cleared her throat and asked, "Kagami...why does it say on this report that you murdered Kenji Watanabe? I opened it and was expecting to see Riku Kitamaru's name here."

Kagami slowly picked her head up only this time, her expressions had changed from broken and distressed, to an expression that confirmed for Yui that she was dealing with a murderer. She could see the rage and the hate in Kagami's swirling vortexes that sat within her eye sockets and projected bloodlust to the world. Even most of her tears had stopped by this point and she gritted her teeth as a physical display of her burning hatred.

"I killed him...because of what he did to Konata...and my sister." Kagami hissed. "He brainwashed my sister. He lied to her...manipulated her...he broke her heart...and he convinced her to kill herself. He was the one who first deceived Konata and raped her. He was the one who beat and abused her...made her feel like an animal...took away her whole identity...and he was also one of the ones who raped Misao Kusakabe..."

Yui felt her entire body run cold as she listened to the hiss in Kagami's voice. It was so powerful, it even triggered the seasoned and veteran officer to gulp slightly when she could see the zero percentage of empathy or regret in her eyes. Kagami truly had no regret for stabbing Kenji to death and over a hundred times no less. At this point though, Yui almost couldn't blame her if everything she was saying was truth. Yui couldn't even say that she wouldn't have done the same thing if she was put in all of their places, especially if Konata and Yutaka were in danger.

"Before we resume your story, I do have a few questions about Konata and the last conversation you had with her before the killings." Yui said. "When was the last time you spoke to her again?"

Kagami shook her head to get herself back to the conversation and calmly replied, "About four hours ago. By this point, Miyuki and I had already known about the extent of her abuse. Miyuki also told me that Satoshi took pictures of her naked and blackmailed her with them. We were already planning on killing just Satoshi and Kenji...but it went awry as you could tell when Riku and that other big guy showed up at Miyuki's place. I was planning on seducing Riku at his place and beg him to have sex with me again and when he got close enough, I would kill him. The last time we saw Konata, she showed us the engraving on her back, she was crying and told us that she had been raped multiple times by them, tortured physically and mentally, and had lost her sense of humanity. We tried to tell her to stay with us, but she said she had to take care of Yutaka and she ran off. That was the last we saw of her."

"Any idea where she may have gone?"

Kagami shook her head. "Back home maybe. Maybe she's trying to skip town and hide from them since she doesn't know they're all dead. However...my gut is telling me that she might try and hurt herself or worse tonight. If you could've seen the look in her eyes...she was telling us the truth when she said she honestly forgot what being a human was like. Those boys had completely broken her. They even killed...Kuroi...when she tried to help her."

Yui raised her eyebrows. "Kuroi? As in her teacher Kuroi?"

Kagami nodded.

"Kagami, now don't start bullshitting me. You and I both know Nanako Kuroi died in a car accident. The official report already says it was an accident caused because of vehicular failure in the brakes." Yui responded.

Kagami slowly looked up and glanced back down again. "Now who's the one bullshitting, Narumi-san?"

Yui squinted at Kagami. The last cup of coffee Yui had was beginning to wear off and she knew she had a long night still ahead of her so she had no choice but to reenergize. She slowly stood and told Kagami she needed a fresh cup and asked if she wanted anything but the twin-tailed girl slowly shook her head no. At this point, Yui trusted Kagami enough to keep her out of cuffs and let her sit freely like Miyuki.

The officer exited the interrogation room and with what Kagami was telling her, Yui was more motivated to find her little cousin. She returned to the radio room where she first put the APB out to find Konata to see if there was any progress. The radio operator replied that they still hadn't found Konata on the streets but were sending a unit to the Izumi household as they spoke to see if she was there and to make sure everyone was safe. For now, Yui had no other choice but to accept it and she entered the break room, where she found one of her officers still talking to the Hiiragi parents.

When Miki saw Yui enter, she stood and approached her. "Officer Narumi, have you finished talking to Kagami? Did she tell you who the true perpetrator in that boy's killing was?!"

Yui took a deep breath as Tadao Hiiragi also approached his wife from behind and looked at the officer. Yui calmly replied, "I'm still talking to her...but she did confess. She did in fact kill that boy. I'm sorry."

Hearing the heartbreaking news prompted Miki's eyes to re-flood and she quickly cried and turned into her husband's chest. As usual, Tadao was there to catch her as Miki spilled her spew of broken emotions knowing that she now lost a second daughter. Watching the family suffer yet another tragic loss, it finally became too much for Yui and in her mind, she had to do something. She cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but Kagami still isn't finished with her testimony and from what she and her friend have been telling me, this may not have been their fault." Yui went out on a limb to calm the family.

Miki ceased her crying and looked up. "N...not their fault? Kagami has another friend here in the same situation?"

Yui nodded. "Yes, ma'am, and this issue is a lot deeper than I thought it was. If what they're saying is true, they might be able to plea self-defense in court and the charges may be dropped."

New hope formed in Miki's eyes and she smiled a bit. "Please...please...please do whatever you can do make that a reality, Officer Narumi. We just want our Kagami home. We've already lost one of our own..."

Yui nodded slightly. "I'll do everything I can."

Yui suddenly formed a puzzled expression and scratched her head while humming, something her fellow officer picked up on. "What's wrong, Narumi?"

"Hey...could you do me a favor and pull the Kuroi death file again?" Yui asked.

The officer shrugged. "I guess so. You think there are errors on it?"

Yui nodded. "Unfortunately so."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

In the late hours of Saitama, a police car from Yui's department approached the dark Izumi household, all the lights off inside showing how late it was for them but the officers still had a job to do. They stopped in front of the house and didn't feel any strange or unusual presences in the air so they were able to relax again as they pulled out their flashlights and approached the front door.

One officer rang the doorbell and followed it up with knocking loudly. "Izumi?! Izumi Sojiro?! Are you home, sir?!"

The officer at the door knocked and called several more times but still no response. Not even another light came on in the house. As he continued to knock on the door, his partner decided to look around the property for another door or possible way inside. He made his way around the side of the house while his partner remained adamant about getting a response at the front door.

After sixty seconds passed, the officer working on the front door was interrupted but it wasn't because he saw a light come on or hear someone inside the house unlocking the door. His partner abruptly returned from the side of the house and called, "Hey, over here, quick!"

The two officers scurried around the side of the house and the second officer shined his light at a window on the side of the house. The window was broken and shards of glass were scattered along the outside of house in the grass, telling them something crashed through the window from inside the house. From the shards still lodged in the window frames, dried blood, no older than a couple of hours, stained them and still glistened in their flashlight beams.

The two officers quickly returned to the front door and drew their weapons. One kicked the door open with all his might, making it swing open and nearly break off its hinges and the two officers stormed in with their pistols and flashlights searching the dark house. They wasted no time in turning on the lights but they were soon met with nothing short of carnage. The hallway was clear but as soon as they rounded the corner into the living room, they knew this was a crime scene.

All the furniture was overturned, some of them slashed open with a bladed weapon. The television was shattered on the floor, more windows were broken, tables were also overturned and broken into pieces while pictures once hanging on the walls were now scattered and torn into shards across the floor. A trail of fresh blood led rom the living room and across the hall into another room.

The officers, with their guns still ready to fire, stormed into the room and shined their lights in, expecting to be met with the assailant but instead, only darkness. One officer felt the wall for the light switch and when he flicked it on, he nearly flicked it back down again. A purge and ghoulish slaughter of unparalleled proportions was established before them when they saw a bloody collection of human remains gashed and spread out in the room. In the dripping red center, the remains of a middle-aged man rested on his bed. His chest had been unzipped callously with a jagged weapon and everything that was once housed within his ribcage was scattered and thrown all over the room like party streamers.

The second and youngest officer had to quickly turn around and plug his mouth as that Korean beef BBQ he had for dinner only an hour ago was about to make its way back up. He informed his partner as he looked around the slaughter room that he was going to radio for an ambulance, though they already knew there was no need for it.

The first officer approached the man and saw the horror expression on his face. No doubt this man was slaughtered while he was still alive as his frozen face illustrated. His blue hair seemed to be a lighter shade now, as if he was frightened so deeply that the follicles were put on the fast track to becoming white.

He looked around the room again and saw an even more grisly detail in the crime scene. On the wall, two words were written in blood. Though they were nearly unreadable, the kanji was still fresh enough to make it out, though the officer had no idea what to make of the two words when he sounded them out.

_WOOF WOOF_

"Hey, got more blood up here!" The second officer yelled and they quickly followed the trail up the stairs to another door.

This one though was already forced open as it dangled off one of the hinges and the doorknob was also broken apart. The officers turned the lights on and walked into yet another destroyed room. The bed was overturned, as was the desk in the room, and the window was cracked but not broken. There was obviously a struggle here, but there was only one body in the house. The officers were once again baffled by blood writing on the wall accompanied by bloodied handprints and the words written here were just as befuddling.

_SHIT-DICK IS LOOSE! _

They searched the other rooms and found no one else in the house except the body of the man, positively identified as Sojiro Izumi. Konata Izumi and Yutaka Kobayakawa were now officially missing persons. As another police car and an ambulance arrived at the scene, the officers found themselves in yet another predicament as they collected the remains of Sojiro Izumi, piece by piece. How were they going to explain to Yui Narumi that her uncle was dead and her cousin and little sister were missing and still expect her to do her job?

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Yui Narumi returned to the room housing Kagami Hiiragi and the officer breathed a sigh of relief upon realizing she didn't make a mistake in leaving the twin-tailed Hiiragi unbound. She still sat calmly in her chair as did Miyuki Takara and waited for their sessions to resume. Yui sipped her steaming coffee and sat down in front of Kagami again. Once again, she lit up a fresh cigarette, drawing a slight look of disgust from Kagami.

"Okay...check it out." Yui started. "Hearing all this shit about Konata is really getting to me so in a heat of the moment, my judgement lapsed and I forgot to ask several key questions regarding your story. First off...is it true that Satoshi Fujisaku is Miyuki Takara's brother?"

Kagami, still distraught from her recent outburst from recollecting Tsukasa's suicide, Konata's and Misao's abuse, as well as her own betrayal, slowly nodded. "Was. He _was_ her brother."

Yui squinted again. "How?"

"They were half siblings. Miyuki's father had slept with another woman named Yukiko, Satoshi's mother, and got her pregnant when he was engaged to Miyuki's mother." Kagami replied coldly, still with no emotions in her voice.

"So that's why Satoshi only dated Miyuki the one time and was even reluctant to kiss her." Yui stated as a question but vocalized it as a statement.

"It would've been kinda awkward if they slept together, don't you think?" Kagami retorted harshly.

Yui frowned a bit at Kagami but nevertheless pushed onward. "Did Miyuki tell you all of this?"

Kagami nodded. "The day before the killings, we laid everything out on the table. We hugged and cried with each other over our own abuses and betrayals and what happened to us. Satoshi was so driven by business, he hit his own sister and let his friends grope and molest her...but he always came to her rescue whenever they were about to rape her."

"So he wasn't completely evil. He still had some part of himself that cared for her despite what he had done." Yui replied.

"Are you defending him?"

"I'm getting the story from all sides, Kagami. It's my job. I'm not your mother, I'm not your lawyer, and I'm not your friend. I'm a police officer." Yui snapped, keeping Kagami's attitude in check. "Now, you're telling me that Miyuki had a long lost sibling because of a family affair. Is it relevant to Satoshi, his friends, his plot, and their treatment of you and everyone else?"

Kagami looked away. "I don't know. Honestly, I don't. It could've been...or it all could've just been a coincidence that-"

Yui suddenly slammed her fist on the table, making Kagami jump and yelp slightly as the officer angrily thundered, "Don't give me that shit, Kagami! A coincidence?! You think that him moving into Miyuki's neighborhood with his yakuza family along with a plot to incorporate Miyuki and you guys into helping him organize an international arms deal is a coincidence?! Who the hell are you?! Are you some unintelligent life form that has switched bodies with Kagami Hiiragi?!"

Kagami became hysterical herself. "I don't know, damn it! I don't know and I don't care! My sister is dead! My friends and I are never going to be the same again! Even though Miyuki and I are still alive, our lives are over and ruined! The only thing on my mind is Tsukasa, Konata, Kusakabe, and everyone else affected by this hell!"

As Yui watched Kagami pant, she squinted again. "Everyone else? You mean...there were more victims?"

Kagami shuddered, hugged herself tightly, and nodded. "As if killing Minami's dog wasn't enough for them...they just had to keep going. They tried to keep us all separated from each other. When one of us tried to get close to either Konata, Miyuki, or me, they would pay the price and then they would treat us like we had the plague. What they did to all of us. To Minami...to Yutaka...to Hiyori...to Kuroi...to Patricia...all of us..."

Yui once again picked up her pen and readied the tape recorder. "You left off on Satoshi telling Miyuki they were siblings and Konata and Kusakabe being abused in the woods. Tell me what happened from there. These weapons...these further allegations of abuse...did they all exist?"

Kagami glanced her eyes upward at the officer and tightened her eyebrows into a glare. Her expression showed an expression of disbelief that the officer was still skeptical of her claims and that she needed more. Despite the fact that even though many of the perpetrators were deceased, their plot still moved forward, their victims still out there suffering and contemplating many more harsh actions against themselves as one Hiiragi already succeeded in. Another one, a short girl with blue hair and a salmon-haired hostage in tow, had already lost her sanity and was on the verge of committing more atrocities in the midst of the cognitive storm that was her assumed canine personality.

Nevertheless, the truth had to come out so Kagami continued.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 10

SLAVES

With her latest round of trauma penetrated deep into her womanhood after being discovered by Misao Kusakabe, Konata Izumi shivered uncontrollably as she was forced to sit on the floor next to the table at the warehouse the boys were using as a hideout. To add more degradation to her humanity, the boys fastened a leash around her collar carrying her ID tag with the other part of the tether tied to the table. To make it worse for Konata, she was stripped of all her clothes and now sat nearly naked on the floor, but she actually wished she was completely naked compared to what she was forced to fashion now.

Riku wrapped a roll of duct tape around Konata's breasts and bikini area like an adhesive two-piece swimsuit and if Konata tried ripping it off, it would only jolt pain on her breasts and even worse around her groin, not to mention her back wound, which by now was slowly becoming infected. Despite all of it, that still wasn't the worst part of it, though. What made this enslavement even worse was what was happening in the bathroom of the warehouse.

Konata hugged herself tightly and quivered uncontrollably as she was forced to listen to Riku and Kenji beat and abuse Misao Kusakabe behind the closed door. They heard them screaming their lungs out at her, accompanied by their palms, fists, and feet making contact with her body as she screamed, begged, and cried for them to stop. As she sat there, the one keeping an eye on her was the large yet reclusive boy only known as Brick, who still played on his phone while the attack on Misao continued.

A lump bounced in Konata's throat when she heard Riku's voice yell, "Hey Kenji, you tagged Shit-Dick, now it's my turn to carve this one up! Give me your fucking knife!"

Misao's voice silenced for a brief moment until she released a high pitched scream that pierced Konata's eardrums like icepicks. She released no words, but the vicious and endless howl of unspeakable pain as Riku guided Kenji's knife through her soft flesh, thus making her part of the psychotic family. Riku finished his work and Misao's screaming subsided, only to be replaced by her broken sobs.

The bathroom door opened again and the laughing boys stepped out and closed the door behind them with Misao still crying in agony in there. Konata watched with teary, frightened eyes as Riku approached her with the bloody spring-loaded knife and he glared at the trembling girl. He quickly grabbed a bundle of Konata's blue hair and used the countless follicles as a towel to wipe the blood off the knife. He tucked the blade away and chucked it back to Kenji, who tucked it in his pocket again.

"Hey Shit-Dick, your friend in there is bleeding all over the fucking place and making our beautiful spotless bathroom floor look like menstruation mayhem. Mop it up!" Riku ordered coldly.

Konata quickly nodded. "May I have permission to get off my leash, master?"

"The fuck you asking me for, shithead?" Riku snapped at her. "You're Kenji's dog. Ask him, dumbass."

The blue-haired girl turned to the boy she used to date until he took the word betrayal and redefined the whole concept and gulped. "May I have permission to get off my leash, master?"

Before Kenji could add his own ways of yelling and intimidating Konata, his phone started chiming, as did Riku's, telling them they had text messages. Seeing it was from Satoshi, Kenji gave a hand gesture to allow Konata off her tether and she quickly did so and intended on checking on Misao. As the boys read the messages, Konata didn't even register Riku asking Kenji, "Why is Satoshi bringing Takara over here?" Instead, Konata crawled on all fours like a dog, a trait that was now muscle memory, and she pushed the door open to find Misao on the floor.

Experiencing the branding was one thing, but now it seemed to hurt Konata physically and mentally even more now to see a mirror of herself stretched on the floor soaked in blood with a disfigured kanji carved into Misao's belly rather than her back. Riku didn't cut deep this time, only because he knew that if he did, he could possibly fatally wound Misao. The carving was still grim and horrid enough to read his name and it too would scar and be a part of Misao's body forever, like a tattoo.

Letting her tears drip, Konata crawled over to her, Misao's shirt still lodged up over her bra and tanned skin now red. "Ku...Kusakabe...san..." Konata whispered and collected Misao's head in her lap, ignoring the foreign blood now covering her legs and knees. "Kusakabe...I'm right here..."

Still staring into space with a glazed look on her face, Misao slowly shifted her golden eyes to meet Konata's green and they both teared up again. As Misao struggled to formulate a sentence, Konata pulled down the entire roll of toilet paper as the only medical supply at her disposal and started to stop the bleeding.

"Izumi...why...?" Misao finally whispered.

Konata bit on her lower lip while her face became puckered and she slowly shook her head while covering the wounds. "I don't know, Kusakabe. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got sucked into this. If I could, I would only make myself go through all of this..."

"Hey Shit-Dick, I told you to mop, not to mingle!" Riku thundered again. "Get on it before I borrow Kenji's knife and decide to take joint custody of your ass!"

With that, Konata quickly assured Misao she'd be right back and started walking like a dog again and reentered the main warehouse area, where the three boys were kicking back and still talking amongst themselves. As Konata crawled towards the supply closet, she could still overhear some of their dialogue.

"Still doesn't make sense why he's not beating or fucking the shit out of Takara." Riku told Kenji as they still stared at their phones. "All we need is that shipping schedule manifest for when we can deliver the goods. You'd think it would only take a few smacks to get it out of her but instead he's just bringing her here. You think Satoshi wants to make Takara one of the dogs, too?"

Kenji shrugged as Konata reached the supply closet and she reached up to turn the doorknob, only to be met with yet another challenge today. She turned back to them and said, "The door is locked, masters."

The two boys looked up and Riku groaned, "Ah shit fuck. You have the keys, Kenji?"

Kenji checked his right pocket on his jeans and shook his head. "Fuck. Must've left them at home."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Goddamn it, Kenji. Oh well. Shit-Dick, mop up the floor the way a dog would."

Konata tilted her head at first, not knowing what he meant. "The...the way a dog would, master?"

Riku rolled his eyes, head, and groaned bluntly and loudly, triggering Konata to shake again. "Shit-Dick I swear to Christ if you make me explain _everything _about your existence to you I will just put you down right now, I shit you not! You're a fucking dog, right?!"

Konata quickly nodded. "I'm a dog, master, I'm a dog."

"Then use the damn mop you have in your mouth, stupid!" He thundered back.

It didn't take long for Konata to put that one together and when she did, she felt sick to her stomach. It was Riku's intention for Konata to lick up Misao's blood on the floor like a dog licking up water from a bowl. She quickly covered her mouth and shook her head violently, thus disobeying an order from him.

The expression Riku presented on his face was one of both shock and rage when Konata refused to consume the blood. He closed his phone, shot up from the chair, and stormed over to Konata, who retracted into a ball for protection, though her long hair became her undoing when he grabbed a handful of it and hoisted her up, making her cry.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" He yelled as Kenji watched keenly and Brick remained glued to his phone.

"I...I...I can't...master..." Konata cried as the pain in her scalp continued to electrify her. "It...it's disgusting..."

"Why you sorry sack of shit! You are without a doubt the most worthless and pathetic excuse for a dog I've ever seen! I bet your mother squeezed your carcass out on a fucking freeway because that's where most accidents happen anyway!" Riku thundered in her face, some saliva drops splashing on the crying girl's face. "Get in here right now! I'm gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Pulling Konata by her hair, he yanked her back into the bathroom as Konata continued to flail and struggle while begging him to stop this insanity. He guided her into the bathroom and threw her with all his might, making her go slightly airborne and she crashed against the wall and fell to the floor in a few streaks of Misao's blood. The brown-haired girl was still too weak and in too much pain to assist but her broken and agonized squeaks of despair illustrated her discontent for the situation as Riku grabbed Konata by her hair again and forced her face to a streak of Misao's blood on the floor.

He reached behind his buttoned shirt and Misao was finally able to find her voice and scream when Riku put a pistol to the back of Konata's head and cocked the hammer. "Now Shit-Dick, you will lop up every single spot of red in this whole fucking room or the new dog will have to lick up both yours and her own!"

Feeling the weapon pressing against the back of her head, Konata now knew this was life and death for her. They now had Misao in their clutches and the way she saw it, the boys could afford to simply toss her out so she had no choice. Swallowing the contents of her stomach one more time, Konata slowly opened her mouth and inched her tongue closer and closer to the floor until Kenji spoke.

"Hold it! Hold the show!" He yelled, making both of them look up. He had his familiar twisted smile on, telling Konata that she was the victim of yet another ghoulish prank by the two boys. In a humorous voice, Kenji held up a key and taunted, "I forgot to check my _left_ pocket. Here's the key to the supply closet."

Riku released Konata's hair and sarcastically and bluntly sighed while replying in the same taunting tone, "Ugh...Kenji...! You rotten stinker! And here I am with a live chambered round and nowhere to put it."

Kenji shrugged. "You could still kill Shit-Dick. We have our new dog now so what'll we need this one for?"

Konata instantly resumed panic mode as she started crying and shaking her head while pleading for her life.

Riku raised the weapon up and started scratching his head with the barrel. "Hmm...I guess you're right, Kenji. Hey Shit-Dick, come on! Time for you to go the way of Old Yeller!"

"No!" Konata and Misao screamed as Riku secured Konata's hair again and pulled her out of the bathroom and into the warehouse. He sat her up on her knees and Riku stood in front of the blue-haired girl and raised his weapon.

"You were a fun dog, Shit-Dick, but all good things must come to an end." Riku shrugged and Konata closed her eyes and heard the bang of the gun when Riku pulled the trigger.

"Bang!" Riku's voice yelled, making Konata shriek and jump and suddenly, a jet of water splashed against her face and Konata opened her eyes as the water ran down her forehead.

She was still staring down the barrel of Riku's weapon and saw a single drop of water drip from it. It was a water gun.

"You're dead, Shit-Dick." Riku stated coldly and quickly followed it up by laughing and Kenji followed suit.

Konata still shaking uncontrollably, felt her entire core freeze from this latest traumatic event and she lost all control of her body. Still shaking like a rattle, a large puddle grew from between her legs as she still quivered and stared into space with lifeless eyes.

"Oh dude, she pissed herself!" Riku laughed and pointed. "I am awesome...! I am the greatest! Bow before me, puny humans!"

Kenji however tightened his glare on Konata and slowly walked over to her. He slowly lowered himself to her, though she didn't notice as she still stared into space. Kenji gently whispered her name in an icy voice, making the traumatized girl slowly turn and look at him.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind later. It'll be your punishment for pissing on my nice floor." He hissed and dropped the key to the supply closet in the puddle before Konata. "Now you get to work or the next gun we fire at you won't have water in it."

Her hands shaking uncontrollably, she slowly lowered one of them into the puddle of urine and felt around until she found the key and slowly stood. It was like watching a wooden puppet trying to walk as Konata shuffled her stiffened body over to the closet and it took her several tries to get in until she was able to access the inside and start filling the mop bucket again.

With their fun now over for the moment, Riku and Kenji sat at the table and waited for more news on the latest developments. They were taken by surprise that their boss was, at least in their minds, going easy on Miyuki Takara. Unlike Satoshi, Riku and Kenji wasted no time in turning their victims's worlds into devastation yet he was treating the kind-hearted pink-haired girl differently.

"You don't think that Satoshi really has a crush on Takara, do you?" Kenji asked.

Riku shrugged. "I doubt it but hell, anything is possible. He did seem really defensive of her when we were checking out her shower pics."

Konata was able to overhear everything this time as she wheeled the mop bucket into the bathroom where Misao was still riving in agony. As she tried to speak, Konata shushed her and continued to listen to them. From what she was able to garner, it sounded like Satoshi had other kinds of plans for Miyuki that weren't as horrendous as what she and Misao were now forced to endure. Konata prayed for the pink-haired girl's safety and tried to keep eavesdropping on the conversation, especially when the boys talked about goods being delivered again.

As she mopped the area with her duct tape wardrobe clinging uncomfortably to her body, Misao gripped Konata's foot, making her look down at the crying girl, still hugging the blood-soaked toilet paper over her body like a life preserver. She tried to whisper several times but it was inaudible as the brown haired girl trembled from the unimaginable pain.

Konata glanced up and saw through the open bathroom doorway that the boys were still distracted by their phones, allowing Konata to take a few seconds and kneel before her. "I know you're hurt, Kusakabe, but I need you to hang on."

Misao was able to weakly whisper, "Please...get me out...he cut too deep..."

The blue-haired girl looked down and could still see blood was freely flowing out of the wounds, unlike her back wound when it was inflicted onto her. The toilet paper was already an eerie darkened red mush falling apart over her body and Konata could also see the tanned complexion about Misao's face and body was starting to drain.

She slowly looked up again and gulped but realized she had no choice but to talk to the boys about it. Her nerves making her tremble, she slowly stood and wobbled out of the bathroom and whispered, "Ma...masters?"

"What do you want, Shit-Dick?" Kenji snapped loudly, bordering on a shout as he scrolled through his phone.

"Ku...Kusakabe won't stop bleeding and-" she began.

"There are more paper towels in the supply closet, retard!" He shouted this time and making her jump.

"Ye..yes...master." She whimpered and quickly fetched the primitive medical supplies for the bleeding girl. She returned and saw Misao was still conscious but very weak and the only thing she could do was keep applying the towels to stop the blood flow.

As she tried her best to administer first-aid, the intrusive yet distinct sounds of a car screeching to a halt outside tore through the warehouse. Hearing it caught the boys's attention but they weren't alarmed by it as their yakuza experience told them that if their visitor was law enforcement, they would either hear sirens, an SAT helicopter overhead, or a sudden blast and the doors would fly open and SAT agents would be storming in.

Riku's phone suddenly chimed and he read the text message that arrived on his phone. When he completed it, he turned his head to Konata and Misao, abruptly stormed out of his chair and charged over to them. The two girls instantly glued to each other and trembled as they feared another beating was imminent but Riku reached in and latched onto the doorknob.

"If I hear one peep from any of you while we talk to our guest out here...you know." He snarled and slammed the door shut and threw the two girls into darkness and locked the door.

A keyhole provided the only window to what was unfolding for the girls and Konata wasted no time at putting her face to it and took Misao's hand and held it in the darkness. Through her limited periscope, she could see the boys stand and she heard a door open, which was accompanied by a girl squealing and struggling. The more Konata listened, the more familiar this new person sounded.

_That voice...it couldn't be..._

Konata nearly ripped the door open and stormed into the warehouse when she saw Satoshi Fujisaku push Miyuki Takara into the open arms of the boys and they instantly started laughing and having a good time. As she struggled and cried for mercy, Riku began fondling her as Kenji slid a hand up her shirt and massaged her smooth skin while snaking his hand towards her pants. What stopped Konata from charging the boys was when Misao squeezed her hand and pulled her back gently. Konata had no choice but to watch those animals molest her friend.

"Okay knock it off already!" Satoshi thundered, taking everyone by surprise.

The boys took their paws off the frightened girl and Miyuki quickly scurried away from them but at the same time was confused on who to seek refuge with. She wanted to desperately hide behind Satoshi as her instincts told her to do now that she knew the extent of their relationship, but he had abused her as well and threatened to do worse.

"Hey, sorry Satoshi." Kenji said mildly. "You want her all to yourself. Is that it?"

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't play the incest game."

Question marks popped from the boys's heads until they put it together. Riku came forward and said, "Incest? Wait...you don't mean..."

Riku, Kenji, meet my sister...Miyuki Takara." Satoshi said coldly.

Hearing the shocking revelation was enough to make Riku and Kenji take a few additional steps back. Kenji stuttered at first until he uttered, "Your...your sister?!"

"Don't act so surprised." Satoshi ordered and pulled a chair out from the table and ordered Miyuki to sit, which she reluctantly did. "Let's take a little trip back in time. Once upon a time, there was a woman named Yukiko and she went to high school with this boy named Jiro Takara. They were high school sweethearts and they even talked about marriage before their senior year even started. Nothing could divide these two."

Miyuki simply sat and tried to take in everything that was her hidden family history. She still didn't want to believe a word Satoshi said, but also couldn't help but listen.

"As high school graduation for them neared, Jiro decided he wanted to pursue a business degree and path, while Yukiko craved a more dangerous and on the edge lifestyle. This was the beginning of the end of their relationship and Jiro ultimately called it quits and found a respectable woman named Yukari...but his feelings for Yukiko still burned, even when he was engaged to Yukari. They decided to have one last memory together. Miyuki...your father cheated on your mother. As a result...we both have the same father." Satoshi sighed.

Miyuki started tearing up again and she shook her head. "No...no that cannot be. That's impossible! Father would never do that to mother!"

Konata's jaw was nearly touching the floor as she continued to watch and listen to Miyuki's unfolding conundrums. Underneath her seemingly perfect exterior, Konata aways believed that Miyuki had some faults or shortcomings that didn't qualify as moe points, but never in her wildest imagination would she envision such deep family woes for her. She gulped and found herself unable to turn away from the small window to her friend. The fact that she could feel Misao's strength returning to her tightening grip reassured Konata that she would be fine and it allowed her to keep her attention on the situation outside.

"He did, Miyuki. He did. Your father is a cheating, lying sack of shit. Or should I say _our_ father." Satoshi jawed at her. "Kai Fujisaku is just some chump my mom got saddled with and the only thing I inherited from him was my criminal mindset. Even though he raised me from when I was born, I always knew he wasn't my real father."

Miyuki plugged her ears and shook her head wildly. "No, no, no! Stop lying to me, Satoshi! Stop all of this right now! What do you want from me?!"

"You already know what I want, Miyuki. Access to your father's shipping schedules. Give me the access credentials I need and this will all be over. You're my sister...half sister maybe...but we're still related by blood and I still want us to be partners. It doesn't have to be this hard, Miyuki." Satoshi bent down to his knees and looked the frightened girl in the eyes. "Don't be a fool, sister. I may be your brother, but I'm a businessman first, and international crime is my business. You're a smart girl so I don't have to tell you what will happen if you don't comply."

Miyuki's lips quivered again. "You're...you're going to...kill me? Your own sister?"

Satoshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, _now_ you admit we're siblings. When your life depends on it."

Riku and Kenji smirked slightly.

Kenji's watch suddenly began beeping and he looked at it. "Christ is that the time?! Shit, I gotta meet Tsukasa at the mall. I'm still digging my way into her little pathetic head."

As Kenji turned and sprinted out, Miyuki eyed him and became more worried. "Tsukasa-san?"

"That's right. Whether you know it or not, Miyuki, we're not only burrowed into your life, but also your friends's lives as well." Satoshi retorted, still on his knees and looking Miyuki in her teary eyes. "Haven't you found it a bit strange that none of your friends have contacted you lately? It's because they're under our influence. Minami has secluded herself from the outside world after I killed her fucking dog."

Miyuki shrieked in horror as Satoshi continued.

"Riku has been working on Kagami and sooner or later she'll be fucking his brains out and seems to already have forgotten about you!" Satoshi raised his voice, frightening Miyuki further. "Kenji _was_ working on Konata...but Konata now belongs to us! So does one of Kagami's little classmates! Now, he's concentrating on Tsukasa! One by one, all of you are falling!"

"Stop it!" Miyuki cried as she clenched her head and retracted into a ball and wept. "Stop it! Just stop it!"

"No, Miyuki, I won't!" Satoshi grabbed his sister by her hair and pulled her to the floor as she cried and Satoshi rolled on top of her with his palm raised high, ready to slap her. "Tell me how to access the schedule! Tell me right fucking now!"

Miyuki cried as she looked up and shook her head despite the impending use of violence. "NO...! I won't! I'll never let you hurt another innocent person, Satoshi!"

Miyuki waited for the brutal contact to resume but it never came. Perked by curiosity, she slowly lifted her drenched eyelids and saw Satoshi slowly lowering his hand while giving her a puzzled expression. He retracted his hand and formed it into a fist so tightly, the bones in his fingers cracked and his whole arm began to shake. Still trying to figure out his sister, Satoshi sighed and relaxed a bit.

"Hey Brick...are you still good at hacking?" Satoshi asked.

Everyone turned to the large, muscular boy with an IQ that was probably in the forties somewhere but still possessed one single remarkable skill. As he still played on his phone, his dull voice responded, "Sure can, boss."

"Think you could get into Crown Shipping's database and get me what I want?" Satoshi added, still holding his sister down.

"It'll be tricky...but I think I can do it." Brick replied, still staring at his glowing screen.

Satoshi turned back to Miyuki. "If he can do it and I get what I need...I'm going to completely forget you're my sister and you'll just disappear. Now get up."

He pulled her by her right arm to her feet and began pushing her out of the warehouse again. Miyuki still struggled while grunting and groaning as Satoshi looked back at Riku. "Find out if Shit-Dick and the stray have anymore friends that could find their way into our little operation...then make sure they stay out! We don't want anymore strays in the litter!"

Riku formed his usual sinister grin and muttered, "Whatever you say, boss."

Satoshi pushed Miyuki out the door again and the two were gone once again. Riku stared for awhile until he turned his head back to the bathroom door, immediately prompting Konata to pull her face away and tremble again in fear. She and Misao trembled together as they heard Riku slowly approach the door and he quickly opened it.

Seeing the dark figure that was himself standing in the open doorway and staring into the shadowy room where the girls sat made them gulp and hug each other. Riku chuckled with amusement as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "I think we need to have a talk." He said.

Konata quickly resisted. "Ma...master...please. You already...raped us both today in the woods. Please...no more..."

Riku quickly launched himself forward and snatched Konata again and pulled her out as she screamed for him to stop. He forced her to lean down on the table the boys always sat around and secured the back of her neck. As Konata's tears spilled over the table, Riku leaned closer to her ear.

"Your little friend almost ruined us this morning during our cookout but luckily we're always a step ahead." He whispered. "Tell me...who else are you and Hiiragi and Takara close with? Give me their names...or your precious little cousin will be adopted next."

Even beginning to think that Yutaka could become the next dog was enough to nearly kickstart a vomit for Konata but she could only weep as she realized she had no choice. "Okay...I'll tell you...just keep leaving her alone, master."

Riku smiled. "Of course."

"Hiyori Tamura...Patricia Martin...Ayano Minegishi..." Konata whispered. "You already know Minami...Kusakabe...and Yutaka..."

Riku chuckled. "Good dog. Now here comes your reward!"

With all his might, Riku ripped the duct tape bikini off Konata's hips, making her scream in agony until he penetrated her once again. Misao had only enough strength to crawl to the door of the bathroom and watch as Riku raped Konata yet again in the same day and tears dripped from her eyes as the sight and sounds of Konata's wails of sorrow and despair slowly put her to sleep. Despite the fact that her bleeding had stopped, the amount of blood she lost was still enough to make her pass out but before she did, she was able to whisper one final word regarding her captors.

"...Barbarians..."


End file.
